Irresistible Girl
by kikih
Summary: Bella vai morar em uma república em París com sua irmã Roselie,e sua prima Alice e alguns rapazes lindos. #Ela é a verdadeira tradução para a expressão"CAIXINHA DE SURPRESAS".Romances, principalmente muita CONFUSões VÃO ROLAR!CAP16 ON!
1. Uma noticia não tão bemvinda assim

Pov Alice

Desci as escadas mais rápido que pude tinha que contar as novidades para minha prima Rosalie e meus companheiros de república.

—_Rose,Rose._Gritei toda empolgada.

—_O que foi Alice pra que todo esse escandalo._Me questionou toda mau humorada como sempre.

Ignorei seu mau humor,pois tinha que aproveitar que todos estavam reunidos na mesa almoçando.

—_Não ligue pra ela Alice está mau humorada como sempre...continue o que ia falar__**.**_Disse o meu loirinho Jasper...ele era tão fofo!

—_Bom nós teremos mais uma companheira...claro se não tiver nenhum problema__**.**_Eu comuniquei cautelosa.

—_Como assim??__**.**__Perguntou -me Edward._

—_Minha prima Bella passou no exame para entrar na faculdade e então eu a convidei para passar um tempinho com a gente en quanto o A.P dela não esta pronto._Disse tudo de uma vez para não perder a coragem.

—_Como é que é?! a piralha vem pra cá?e que apartamento??!Não acredito que minha mãe deu apartamento só pra ela enquanto eu tenho que morar em uma republica__**.**_Rosalie jogou tudo para fora histérica.

—_Calma Rose__**.**_Disse Emmett tentando acalmar ela.

—_Ela não quiz me contar quem deu o A.P pra ela mais acho que não foi sua mãe_.Respondi com um pouco de medo do ataque histérico de Rose.

—_Rose vc nunca disse que tinha uma irmã!._Disse Jake Curioso.

—_Não importa aquela pirralha é um imã para problemas!._Agora sim eu estava ficando com medo...parecia até que ela ia engolir alguém vivo.

—_Rose vc não a vê já faz uns quatro anos,vc não sabe se ela ainda é assim_.Rebati defendendo minha prima querida.

Eu e Bella sempre nos damos muito bem desde crianças...ela não era um imã de problemas só era um pouco impulsiva...tá tá muiiiiito impulsiva .

—_E então Rose sua irmanzinha...como ela é?._Perguntou Emmett já interessado.

—Tire seu cavalinho da chuva Emm,ela não é passando as mãos no cabelos toda cheia de si.

—_Não é nem um pouquinho parecida com vc??._Perguntou Edward com nenhum tipo de interesse a vista.

—_Hum...claro que não,é só uma pirralha inconsequente e sem graça,além do mais da ultima vez que eu a vi ela se vestia como um garoto...patético_.Disse ela zombando...isso me deixou muito irritada coisa que não acontecia com muita frequencia geralmente eu era muito calma,e então resolvi rebater a altura.

—_Que bom pra ela ninguém merece ser futil e arrogante como vc._Eu disse em palavras diretas e não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo vou arrumar o quarto que Bella vai ficar.E então subi as escadas o mais rápido que pude e Jazz me acompanhou...ja disse o quanto ele era fofo?!

Pov Rosalie

—_O que deu nela?_**.**Questionou o gatão do Edward.

—_Eu sei lá mais nem ligo_.MENTIRA as palavras de Alice me atingiram em cheio fiquei um pouco magoada mais não iria dar meu abraço a torcer.

Pov Edward

Ótimo mais problemas a caminho se essa Bella é como a Rose loiraça falou .Já não basta o Emmett e o Jake se metendo em confusões a cada três segundos agora outra tmbm eu MEREÇOOOO**.**

Pov Emmett

Será que essa irmã da Rosi é totosa como ela?!Tomara que seja chega de ver tanta baranga**.**

Pov Jake

"Imã para problemas" não é acho que eu e essa Bella vamos nos dar muito tmbm não custa nada ela ser em que seja um pouquinho bonitinha né?!

Pov Bella

—_Tia Reneé eu vou ficar bem não precisa chorar_.Eu disse tentando acalmar minha tia sentimental.

Eu morava com minha tia a uns quatro anos, depois que minha mãe Esme,minha irmã Rosalie e minha prima Alice, resolveram se mudar para Paris. Eu descidi não ir pois como Alice iria minha tia Reneé iria ficar sozinha e tmbm eu não queria ir embora da minha ensolarada Flórida , mas agora eu teria que ir morar em Paris pois vou fazer facultade de Artes e tmbm fui convidada para fazer um desfile e uma seção de fotos para uma revista eu adorava Artes mais eram na frente das câmeras e de uma passarela que eu me sentia bem.

—_Ah minha pequena Bells cresceu tão rápido e ficou tão linda_.Ela disse toda manhosa afagando meus cabelos castanhos avermelhados.

—_Não se preocupe tia eu irei escrever pra vc tá bem?__**.**_Prometi apressada meu voô ja estava sendo anunciado. _—assim que der venho te visitar!_

—_Tudo bem querida vá se não vai perder seu voô_.Disse ela ainda chorando.

—_Tchau tia_.Dei um beijo nela e andei o mais rápido que pude para o portão de embarque.

Eu ja estava dentro do avião iam ser poucas horas de viagem e eu ja estava sentido o vento da liberdade.

—_Rumo a liberdade e ao meu sonho_.Eu disse comemorando baixinho enquando o avião decolava.

N/A: **Obrigado por lerem o primeiro capitulo.**

**reviews pleaseee ^^**

**bejinhus**


	2. VocêÊêÊ?

Pov Alice

Eu já tinha arrumado o quarto em que minha primuxa querida iria ficar,não foi por que fui eu que decorei não...mais estava show nem o meu próprio quarto tinha ficado tão bonito...tô até pensando em trocar de com esse meu pensamento.  
— ALICEEEE . Ouvi alguém gritar do andar de baixo,provavelmente era a estressadinha da saco!  
— Tô indo. Respondi no mesmo tom ja descendo as escadas.  
Quando cheguei na sala avistei minha tia Esme e o namorado dela Carlisle,que era pai de Edward , Emmett e do meu Jazz portanto meu sogro...tá ainda não era MEU SOGRO, mais ia ser...eu espero.  
— Olá tia Esme...Carlisle. Disse com um largo sorriso,adorava quando a minha família estava reunida,tia Esme provavelmente veio para ir buscar Bella comigo.  
— Oi querida. Comprimentou-me ela com seu grande e gentil sorriso.  
— Como vai Alice?.Perguntou-me Carlisle com um largo sorriso,não sei quem é mais gentil Esme ou Carisle...mais na minha opnião eles eram perfeitos um para o outro.  
— Muito bem e vcs?.Perguntei ja me sentando no sofá, e vendo os garotos descendo as escadas e comprimentando Esme e Carlisle.  
— Bem querida...mas então quando é que minha Bella irá chegar?.Questionou-me minha amava Bella...sofreu muito quando Bella descidiu não vir com a gente pra París,elas se mantinham em contato por meio de telefonemas pelo menos nos primeiros dois anos,depois Bella parou de ligar,quem ligava no lugar dela era minha mãe Reneé e dizia que Bella estava muito ocupada pois havia conseguido alguns trabalhos,então não tinhamos muitas noticias de minha priminha querida.  
— Bom daqui a algumas horas, duas horas eu acho!. Eu respondi empolgada estava tão anciosa para rever minha priminha ao contrário de Rose que estava com cara de enterro.  
— Que bom estou com tanta saudades da minha Esme com lágrimas nos olhos.  
— Não se preocupe querida ela estará conosco em poucas horas!.Disse Carlisle tentando consolar minha tia.  
Os garotos com exceção de Edward estavam todos largados pelos cantos com cara de tedio enquanto eu,Esme e Carlisle conversavamos animadissimos.  
— Hunf! eu não sei por que vcs estão tão empolgados com a chgada da pirralha esquisita!.Disse a estressadinha.  
— Rose não fale assim ela é sua irmã!deveria estar feliz não ha vê ha quase quatro Esme.  
— Que seja! .Respondeu ser uma longa tarde longas e tédiosas horas.

Pov Bella

Eu já tinha desembarcado no aeroporto de París, o meu vôo tinha chegado quase uma hora e meia adiantado...não me pergunte como isso aconteceu por que eu não sei,quando pensei que estavamos na metade do caminho o avião ja estava eu tinha o telefone da minha prima Alice e da minha mãe...mais não tava afim de encomoda-las,afinal eu tinha o endereço da tal republica não devia ser tão dificil chegar lá .  
Então la fui eu com uma penca de malas...quando sai pra fora do aeroporto...ah!não que sorte a minha caia um "pé d'água", e agora?!  
Fiquei la que nem uma barata tonta pensando no que eu iria fazer.  
— Ah!dane-se,eu não so açúcar um pouquinho de água não vai me fazer mal. Eu disse decidida,então peguei minhas malas e fui para o ponto de táxi,não tinha minima idéia de quando eu ia sair dali pois envolta do ponto de táxi tinha uma enorme poça d'água...acho até que eu podia me afogar lá...tá...tá tô exagerando...mais ainda sim a poça era grande.  
Ja estava cansada de esperar pelo taxi em pé então sentei em uma das minhas malas...estava vendo que eu demorar pra sair dali,peguei meu celular e começei a jogar para me distrair...ouvi um barulho de buzina quando olhei para frente vi um "tsuname" vindo para cima de mim fiquei toda RAIVAAAA QUEM FOI O IDITIOTAAAA?!!!?.Só deu tempo de ver um volvo prata e um cara branquelo e olhos verdes cabelos em um tom cobreado todo bagunçado...que se não fosse em uma situação dessa iria ser o homem mais lindo que eu ja vi em toda minha vida...mais agora eu realmente queria acredita que o canalha ainda deu uma risadinha depois que me viu toda encharcada??! que cara de pau.

Pov Edward

Eu tinha saido para respirar um pouco aquela casa estava um saco!desde que tinhamos recebido a noticia que aquela tal de Bella iria vir morar com a gente,Rose estava mutio mau humorada...a irmã dela deve ser um pesadelo pra ela ficar daquele não quero em imaginar a pestinha.  
Lá estava eu dirigindo sem rumo especifico,quando avistei uma linda moreninha destraída com seu celular sentada em uma mala,quando cheguei mais perto e...retiro o que disse ela era uma MORENÇA muito gata ...então tive uma idéia  
passei por uma digantesca poça d'água diante dela jogando toda a água para cima dela...que me olhou furiosa e toda molhadinha que fez sua roupa ficar colada e quase transparente ,então deu um sorrisinho pra ela...que estava com cara de "euvouteesquartejar".

Pov Bella

Depois que eu estava toda molhada o com muita RAIIIIVA o me taxi como eu queria encontrar aquele idiota denovo...imaginei todas as formas de tortura para mata-lo lentamente,acho melhor eu tentar esquecer o que havia acontecido antes que eu tivesse um treco.  
o táxi correu por alguns minutos e o motorista parou na frente de uma enorme casa branca.  
— É bem aqui o endereço que vc me deu senhorita!.Me avisou o paguei desci e peguei minha bagaguem,ainda estava ão cheguei perto da enorme porta de madeira e toquei a campainha.

Pov Alice

Já estavamos prontas para ir para o aeroporto buscar Bella , então escutei a campainha tocar sai da sala onde todos estavam e fui em dirição da a abri avistei uma mulher branca cabelos castanhos avermelhados olhos cor de chocolate corpo escultural muito bonita mesmo estando encharda.  
— Olá posso ajuda-lá ?.Percebi que ela ficou um pouco decepcionada.  
— Alice?.Não a conhecia não que eu me lembre mais como ela sabia o meu nome?  
Acho que ela viu minha feição confusa e resolveu se pronunciar.  
—Alice sou eu Bella!.Eu tenho que adimitir fiquei chocada,não me emportei que ela estivesse molhada,peguei empulso e saltei em cima dela,como eu fazia quando eramos crianças.  
—Ah!Bella prima eu estava com quantas saudades suas!.Disse quase chorando.  
—Eu tmbm fofuxa!.Declarou ela retribuindo o meu abraço.  
— Perai não era pra vc ainda estar no avião?.Agora eu estava confusa.  
—Meu vôo chegou um pouco mais cedo então resolvi fazer uma surpresa!.Ela respondeu com um sorriso lindo.  
— Como vc cresceu esta deslumbrante!Ow vem cá que aconteceu com vc ?esta enchacada!.Perguntei curiosa parecia que uma tsuname tinha ido pra cima dela.  
—Vc tmbm está linda prima...bom depois eu te conto é uma história um pouco longa! .Dei um sorriso estava tão feliz.  
—Vamos entre,entre ou vai pegar uma gripe...sabe quem esta aqui sua mãe!.Então ela deu um largo sorriso e me seguiu pra dentro da casa.

Pov Bella

Eu acompanhei minha prima para dentro da casa estava anciosa para rever minha mãe estva com muitas saudades,fiquei sabendo que ela estava namorando e estava realmente feliz então eu fiquei feliz por ela...ela merecia mais que ninguém ser feliz...pois estava sozinha desde que meu pai Charlie morreu a quase oito realmente estava feliaz por estar aqui junto com ela novamente mais estava envergonhada por que estava em um estdo deploravel toda molhada por causa daquele filho de uma****.A voz da minha prima me tirou dos meus pensamentos raivosos.  
—Tia,tia olha quem chegou!!!.Tagarelou a baixinha pulando eufórica e apontanto pra isso me fez virar o centro das ateções eu odiava isso...pelo menos fora da passarela!  
—Bella?é vc filha?.Perguntou ela coma voz !eu estava com tantas saudades da voz e do sorriso dela.  
—Mãe!.Sabe aqueles reencontros de mãe e filha que acontece em filmes que uma corre pra outro e se abraçam?! então foi daquele jeitinho...eu não gostava muito desses momentos melosos mais agora era uma exceção.  
— Eu estava com tantas saudades de vc minha menininha!vc esta tão linda! Ela disse ja com lágrimas nos olhos e me abraçando com forç juro que ouvi um dos três rapazes que estavam presentes na sala dizendo pro outro "E coloca linda nisso!",pelo menos eles eram gatinhos né?!  
—Eu tmbm!.Eu declarei desfazendo o abraço.  
—Nossa filha o que aconteceu! .Ela perguntou com uma das mãos tampada a que ela estava se referindo a eu estar toda olhada.  
—Ah!uma longa história! .Eu disse fitando minhas ropas ! não tinha percebido que meu vestidinho braco estava quase transparente,levantei minha cabeça devagar de tanta vergonha e fitei os três rapazes no centro da enorme sala.O moreno e o grandalhão musculoso me fitaram dos pés a cabeça e então deram um eu faço pra sumir daqui?!  
—Olá eu sou loiro bonito tipo aqueles modelos famosos apresentou-se quebrando o silêncio constrangedor e me estendendo a mã a apertei comprimentando-o.  
—Prazer Carlisle,Bella. Eu lhe comprimentei gentilmente,nossa minha mãe tinha muiot bom gosto e eles formavam um belo casal.  
—Bella!Esses são Jazz,Emmet e Jake!.Ótimo a Alice quer me matar de vergonha!  
—Olá prazer sou Bella! .Eu comprimentei um pouco acanhada.  
—Concerteza!.Disse baixinho o grandalhã olhei pra ele e lhe deu um sorrisinho sem graça,e ele retribuiu parecendo achar graça da minha vergolha.  
—Oi,eu sou Jacob,mais pode me chamar de Jake! .Se apresentou o moreno muiiiito gatinho me dando um beijo na bochecha...Uow! tô vendo que a coisa vai ser boa aqui!  
—Prazer Jake! .Respondi.  
— Eu sou Emmett!.Disse o grandalhão fazendo o mesmo que ...como ele é cheiroso e com isso repreendendo eu mesma.  
—Esse é o Jazz .Apresentou-me Alice apontando pro parecia mais acanhado que eu.  
—Olha Jazz!.Eu comprimentei com um aperto de mão e ele me deu um sorriso eu o impressaõ que eu e ele vamos ser bons amigos.  
Eu ouvi passos e olhei pra direção de onde ele Rose descendo as enormes escadas deslumbrate como sempre minha irmã.Não entendi muito bem por que ela parou no meio da escada olhando pra mim meio assustada.  
—Pirralha?? .Ela perguntou ainda assustada.  
Ignorei o "pirralha" odiava isso.  
—Oi Rose como vai?.Eu perguntei.  
—Ja estive melhor! .Disse ela rispida subindo as escadas isso não me surpreendia nós nunca nos demos muito bem.  
—Não ligue Bella,Rose esta mau humorada! .Me disse Emmet,minha mãe estava com uma cara meio envergonhada com a atitude de minha irmã mais velha.  
— Ja estou acostumada não ha problema! .Respondi com um sorriso.  
—Então deixe a dor de cotovelo da Rose pra lá e nos conte tudinho timtim por timtim do que aconteceu com vc nesses anos todos! .Me intimou vinha um enterrogatorio.  
—Não antes de Bella trocar de roupa e tomar um banho quente...quer que ela fique doente Alice?! .Repreendeu minha prima.  
—Tudo bem tia!Vamos Bella vou te mostrar seu quarto vc vai adorar! .Ela disse me puxando escadaria acima.  
—Meninos não fiquem parados tragam as malas da Bella!Gritou Alice do topo das escadas.  
Depois de tomar um longo e quente banho conhecer meu maravilhoso e muito grande quarto...acho que cabiam três do quarto da minha casa na uma roupa descreta uma calça jeans skin escura uma bota preta de salto fino e uma blusinha de lã azul escura com mangas longas e um discreto decote em nós nos reunimos nasala com exceção de Rose o outro rapaz que ainda não tinha conhecido,contei algumas coisas que haviam acontecido comigo,minha mãe e Carlisle falaram de seus planos de se casarem estava feliz por eles,passamos algumas horas assim só conversando e nos conhecendo descobri que eu tinha mais em coisas em comum com os filhos de Carlisle e com Jake do que eu imaginava estava adorando conversar com eles demos boas gargalhadas com as histórias de ão todos pararam derrepende de conversar quando ouviram o barulho da enorme porta ecoar pelo enorme sala.  
Eu estava de costa pra porta ouvindo os passos lentos de quem quer que tivsse entrado nem fiz questão de me virar iam me apresentar para essa pessoa de um jeito ou de outro.  
—Olá Edward!...Bella venha conhecer o Edward!.Disse Alice toda eufóão me levantei lentamente e me virei e então....o choque  
—VocÊÊEÊÊÊ!!!.Nós dissemos em unissimo apontado um para o outro.

N/A:Obrigado por lerem mais um capitulo espero que tenham curtido^^ reviwes please vlw bjos


	3. O começo do Planoa Vingança

Pov Bella

— Você ja teve o prazer de conhecer o Edward querida?.Perguntou-me minha querida e gentil mãe .

—A senhora não quiz dizer o desprazer de conhecê-lo?!.A corrigi nervosa com as duas mãos na sintura.

— _Ah! é vc a moreninha do ponto de táxi?!._O canalha teve audácia de me dirigir a palavra,enquanto tirava o casaco e dava aquele sorrisinho cínico,LINDO,mais ainda sim cínico.

— _Perai!não vale a gata nem chegou e o E dward já pegou,isso não é justo!._Disse Emmett choramingando.

—_De onde vcs se conhecem?não estou entendendo!._Alice quase gritou confusa.

— _P ergunta pra esse...pra esse...idiota ai!._Ah!eu ja estava perdendo o controle.

— _Edward!._Chamou Carlisle.—_Por que Bella está tão nervosa?De onde vcs se conhecem?O que vc fez?._Perguntou rápido porém em seu tom calmo.

—_A gente se esbarrou por ai,pai!_.Respondeu o rídiculo me dando uma piscada,e eu ainda devo ter corado...Que ordinário!.

—_Agrh!eu deveria...eu deveria,eu não vou ficar aqui discutindo com vc! não vale apena!._Sabia que estava parecendo uma criança birrenta mais não iria deixar isso ão me virei e sai pisando duro em direção ao meu quarto,xingando coisas inaudiveis até para mim.

Pov Edward

Cheguei em casa e todos estvam reunidos na sala pareciam estarem se divertindo pois ouvia as gargalhadas de fora da pisei os pés na sala a nanica da Alice ja veio em minha direção toda eufórica.

—_Olá Edward!...Bella venha conhecer o Edward!._Ai! não a pirralha já tinha ão a tal de Bella se levantou e quando virou para mim...Ah! não acredito é a MORENAÇA do ponto de taxi.

—_VocÊÊEÊÊÊ!!!.Nós dissemos em unissimo apontado um para o outro. _Não creio...nossa ela é muito mais bonita de perto...e estava muito brava que estavam confusos e perguntavam de onde nos conheciamos...Xiii ela realmente me odiava....ah ela tem é que me agradecer ela ficou mais bonita...se isso é possível....molhadinha,me segurei pra não dar uma pai começou a me perguntar "De onde vc a conhecer?" e todas essas coisas,se ele soubesse eu iria ouvir um sermão...e eu não estava afim!Então me limitei a dizer."—_A gente se esbarrou por ai,pai!_." ai deu uma piscadinha para pela que corou violentamente...e depois ficou mais irritada.Já estava vendo a hora que ela uia pular em cima de mim e começar a me enforcar!

Ela ainda com uma das mãos na sintura apontou pra mim com a outra e disse" —_Agrh!eu deveria...eu deveria,eu não vou ficar aqui discutindo com vc! não vale apena!."_.Se virou e subiu as escadas como uma criança birrenta e nimada.E eu cai na gargalhada.

Pov Alice

Eu ja não estava entendendo nadadica de nada a Bella muiito nervosa e Edward dando muiitas gargalhadas...o que estava acontecendo aqui afinal??.Então resolvi subir e perguntar a Bella ja que sabia que Edward não iria responder pois estava até chorando de tanto rir.

Pov Emmett

Ah!não...não agora que eu acheguei uma gatinha legal pra mim o Edward já pegou ela...por que...por que?

Nossa ele deveria ter feito alguma coisa muito ruim pra ela por que ela estava furiosa...ela ficava tão bonitinha com raiva.

Mais será que ele tinha trocado ela por outra...ou ele "falhou" com ela...só de pensar nisso ja comecei a ter uma crise de riso.

Pov Esme

Que confusão é essa agora o Emm e o Ed estavam em crise de risos...minha filha furiosa e eu sem entender nada.

Pov Bella

Me joguei na minha enorme cama e me afundei entre as almofadas entando inutilmente me escutei alguém bater na porta,nem respodi tal isse embora não queria ver ninguém só queria socar a cara aquela idiota, mais em vez de ir em embora o individuo abriu a porta e droga! não se pode ficar furiosa sozinha?!

—_Vá embora_!.Eu disse sem tirar meu rosto de entre as almofadas.

— _Vamos me conte o que aconteceu Bells!por favor!_.Bom pelo menos era ela e não minha mãe ou Carlisle...mais ainada sim queria ficar ão tirei meu rosto do meio das almofadas e me sentei na cama de modo que ficasse de frente para poltrona em que Alice estva sentada.

— _Vamos Bells..lembra a gente naõ tem segredos uma pra outra!_.Ela me lembrou com aquele sorrisinho e seus olhinhos brilhantes.

—_Tudo bem! mais não fique brava se no meio da conversa eu pular em vc e começar a te enforcar fingindo que é ele tudo bem??._Eu disse em um tom bravo mais brincalhão.

—_Tá mais não deixe hematomas!._Ela respondeu em um tom brincalhão tmbm.

— _Vou tentar...bom foi assim...._.Então contei toda a história pra ela que dividia seu humor entre risadas e raiva.

_Não acredito ele fez isso mesmo?.Perguntou ela incredula._

— … _isso ai e acredita que ainda me deu um sorrinho?!._Queria enforca-lo esquarteja-lo agrh!Iria ser um desperdicio mais ele que pediu...hum!

— _Ok! mais se acalme vc vai dar o troco ô se vai !_.Ela me disse com um sorrinho sapeca .

— _Venha cá eu vou te contar o meu plano geniall_!.Então me apróximei dela e ela começou a sussurrrar tudo no meu ouvido como se estivessemos em uma missão super secreta.

— Isso...Isso adoreeiii ele vai ver só....

— _Então o nosso plano executado hj a noite! _Ela disse com uma risadinha malefica.

—_Ele mal pode esperar!!!! _

contínuaaa.....

N/A: Obrigado por lerem...Reviews please.

me add no meu msn se quiserem **.**

Vlw fofoxas (os) beijokas


	4. plano totalmente insanOooOOooO

Pov Bella.  
— Então quer dizer que vc entendeu tudo?.Perguntou-me minha prima vendo toda minha empolgação.  
— Na verdade não,não consegui ouvir nem uma palavra do que vc confecei envergonhada coçando a nuca.—Fala direito mulher!parece que não comeu hj!.  
— Hunf!.Então agora presta atenção que será a ultima vez que eu vou explicar tudo bem?!.Ela me disse ja impaciente com a minha lerdesa.  
— Tudo bem,mas fala logo!.Estava muito empolgada agora aquele...aquele hipocrita ia ver ,hum!  
— Olha vc é uma mulher linda ...  
— Escuta eu não é que eu não goste de elogios mais vc não veio aqui para me elogiar ou veio?!.Eu a enterrompi bruscamente...ah!não tenho culpa ela fala que tem um plano ai vem com elogios faça mil favor neh!.  
— Da pra vc me deixar terminar!.Ela fez uma cara tão assustadora que eu até me encolhi....acho que ela ta na  
T.M.P (tensão em matar primas).  
— Então continuando vc é uma mulher linda certo...Edward é um tremendo galinha...e eu percebi que ele gostou de me deu uma piscadela...aiai não tô entendendo nada...acho que a água que aquele idiota jogou em mim entrou pelo meu ouvido e foi direto para o meu cérebro e causou um curto circuito...PERAIIII....  
— VC QUER QUE EU DÊ EM CIMA DAQUELE IMBECIL??????ESSE … SEU PLANO MAS NEM SE ELE TIVESSE ME JOGADO DAS CATARATAS DO NIAGRA!!!.O que ela tava pensando, era pra ser uma vingança não um premio...acho que ela tava precisando de um psiquiatra eu em!.  
— … isso ai vc vai dar em cima dele ...mais depois que ele estiver no "papo" vc manda ele passear!!!!.Ela disse entre pulinhos como se esse plano fosse o mais genial do mundo.  
— Alice...assim vc me assusta...cada a minha prima doce e meiga ???.Eu disse me levantando e analisando-a com uma cara de terror enquanto ela ria.—Vc a abduziu seu ser maléfico!.Eu disse me gargalhou.  
— Ah! Bella priminha não exagere...vc queria dar o troco não queria??.Ela me lembrou com uma expressão serena.  
— … mais vc não acha que isso é exagero?? é ta certo que ele me molhou...mais eu estava pensando em algo menos...menos malvado talvez molha-lo de ela estava exagerando eu não gosto de brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas....mesmo sendo aquele imbecil.  
— Ah! não seja chata Bella ele ja fez isso com tantas outras garotas inocentes e apaixonadas...e agora chegou a vez dele...e vc é a mulher perfeita para isso prima!!!.Disse a chaveirinho.  
— Não sei não Alice...acho que isso não vai dar certo!.Aliás eu tinha quase certeza disso eu+Alice+Seus planos mirabolantes= A confusão a vista.  
— Não seja boba!.Ela abriu um sorrisinho malicioso.—Ou vc esta com dó dele pq já esta apaixonadinha!!.Ela me TUDO... EU APAIXONADA POR ELE? HÁ MEU BEM VAI SONHANDO OU QUER DIZER VAI TENDO PESADELOS.  
— … CLARO QUE NÃO...E QUER SABER EU TOPO!.Eu disse decidida.  
— Isso ai prima,mais fala baixo quer que alguém nos ouça!?.Ela disse me repreendendo.  
— Desculpe!.Então se fez alguns minutos que silêncio,então eu arregalei os olhos eu naõ podeiria fazer isso de jeito nenhum,não!não! não poderia msm.—Oops! Alice acho que seu plano foi pelo ralo eu não poderei de jeito nenhum fazer isso!.Eu disse de uma vez só.  
— E pq não Bells?.Ela me perguntou com seu sorriso desaparecendo sendo substituido por pura decepção.  
— …,que,é...! não acredito eu tava aguejando.  
— Vamos desembucha menina e...e ..pa..para de..de me imitou achando graç outro lado eu não estava achando graça alguma.  
— …porqueeusocomprometida!.Eu disse tudo muito rapido.  
— Que?respira Bells e fala devagar ta!.Me disse ela impaciente.  
— Eu so falei!.Alice arregalou os pequenos olhinhos que chegaram a parecer que iriam saltar de sua face,depois nasceu um sorriso enorme na mesma.  
— Perfeitooooooooo!.Ela exclamou me abraçando,será que ela ficou louca de vez ou ela não ouviu direito?  
— Como assim perfeito ficou louca?.Eu disse desolada.  
— Olha preste atenção agora meu plano esta perfeiito!! Vc irá seduzi-lo e quando ele estiver envolvido totalmente em seus encantos vc apresenta seu namorado pra ele!.Ela explicou com um sorriso presunçoso.  
— Ah! nem pensar não vou trair meu Jay!.Ele era tão fofo comigo não poderia fazer isso com ele !  
— Relaxa! vc não vai trair ninguém fofuxa...vc só vai atrair a atenção do Edward naturalmente nada de ficar se insinuando ou se jogando pra cima dele!Bom vamos dizer que vc ira "fisga-lo" antes que ele msm note!Sacas?! .Ela me explicou calmamente.  
— Ok!ok,mais se algo der errado e eu me dar mal levo vc junto hem!.Eu adiantei dando risadas.  
— "timo!agora me conta tudo sobre seu gato ele é gato não é?.Ela me perguntou se jogando na cama.  
— Ah! pode crer que é ...o nome dele é James!.  
— E como ele é?.  
— Ele é alto,forte,loiro olhos azuis...tudo de bom!.Eu disse toda empolgada.  
—Nossa deve ser um gato msm !e onde vcs se conheceram?.Agora ela transbordava curiosidade.  
— Bom ele é filho de um dos produtores da revista Elle ,conheci ele quando me convidaram pra fazer um ensaio fotografico...foi um dos motivos que me fizeram vir morar aqui os ensaios começam mês que vem e eles acharam que París era o cenário expliquei vendo o espanto quando citei o ensaio.  
— Co...como vc vai posar?pra...pra revista Elle? nã...não acredito é serio prima vc não esta brincando comigo ne pq se...se estiver não tem nenhuma graça!.Ela quase não conseguiu terminar a frase.  
— … claro que não estou brincando vc não sabia?.Eu tinha quase certeza que tinha pulou em cima de mim em um abraço que me derrumou na cama tmbm.  
— EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE MINHA PRIMUXA VAI ESTAR NA MINHA REVISTA FAVORITA,AI … UM em eu estava empolgada daquele jeito.  
A porta se abriu bruscamente enquanto eu e Alice riamos da empolgação dela.  
— O que é isso pra que toda essa gritaria ?.Perguntou Rose com as mãos na sintura com a cara emburrada,atrás dela se encontrava todos os moradores da republica,Carlisle e minha Mã eu e Alice tinhamos feito tanto barrulho assim?!  
—VCS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR BELLS VAI POSAR PRA UMA REVISTA .Ela gritou toda ! minha paciência agora ela vai contar para o mundo inteirinho.  
— Sério Emmett sorridente.— que tipo de revista.O sorriso aumentou juntamente com o de Jake que agora ela do seu lado.O que será que eles estavam achando que eu iria posar pra PLAY BOY?.  
— …! Uma revista de moda Emm não é nada do que eu tenho certeza que vc esta pensando!.O sorriso dele diminuiu.  
— … uma pena !.Ele disse.  
— Emmet filho o que isso?! comportesse!.Repreendeu meu padrasto ou quase.  
— Foi mal,paizão! mais que é uma pena é!.Ele lamentou-se.  
— Pois é!.Disse esses homens não pensam em nada além disso!  
— Que revista filha?e pq vc não disse nada pra mamãe?.Perguntou jeito que minha mãe falou parecia que era uma criança .  
— Elle a revista mais sensacional!!.Adiantou-se Alice a responder por mim.  
— Elle?.Questionou Rose espantada.  
— … isso ai!.Alice respondeu prepotente.

Pov Edward  
Estavamos todos reunidos na sala com exceção da anã Alice e de nossa linda e raivosa escutamos uns gritinhos de Alice vindo do andar de cima então resolvemos ir verificar o que era que aquelas duas estavam que bão seja o que eu estou pensado.-sorri com esse meu pensamento- .  
Chegando lá Rose ja estava zangada então nem se deu ao trabalho de bater na porta ja foi abrindo ão Rose ja começou a despejar seu mau humor.  
Peraiii eu ouvi bem ou a moreninha vai posar pra uma revista?!  
Essa eu quero ver,não vou peder por nada.  
Bom tenho que confessar que quando Alice falou isso,eu pensei a msm coisa que Emmett e Jake pensaram,que ela iria posar para uma revista masculina...com esse pensamento eu quase babei.  
O que estava acontecendo comigo e com a parte masculina da casa(tirando Jasper e meu pai é claro).Estavamos simplesmente babando pela moreninha que tinha acabado de chegar.  
Será que ela era uma bruxa ou coisa do tipo pq só podia ser alguns tipo de magia.  
Credo esta até afetando meu cérebro...acreditar nessas idiotices!

Pov Rose  
Eu simplesmente não acreditava.Não poderia acreditar que a pirralha sem graça iria posar para revista como a Elle.  
Não!não!não poderia estar acontecendo isso eu deveria ter pegado no sono e estou tendo um pesadelo me acordem POR FAVOR!!!!.

Pov Emmett  
Ah! não posso negar que eu me decepcionei...eu aqui pensando que iria ver a gatinha mais totosa do pedaço do jeitinho que veio ao mundo e ela me diz que vai fazer fotos pra revista de moda ?  
Que droga é essa?!

Pov Alice  
Coloquei todo mundo para fora o quarto da minha priminha querida.Nós ainda teriamos que planejar nossa 1° envestida contra o garanhão de cabelos não perdia por esperar.  
O meu plano era o que se chamava de " PERFECT PLAN ", só bastava que Bella executasse ele com perspicá Edward ficar inteiramente a seus pés.  
Não é perfeito?!  
Hoje a noite começaria a operação  
"IRRESISTIBLE GIRL"  
MINHA PRIMINHA IRIA ABALAR ESTRUTURAS LITERALMENTE.


	5. Sem querer sedutorauma garota diferent

#Música tem do capítulo---** .com/watch?v=g4tT6fE5f-M**

Pov Bella.

Eu ja tinha tomado uma banho bem demorado para relaxar...afinal hj foi um dia muiiito cheio,lavei os cabelos com meu shampoo favorito de morango,que por sinal impregnava em qualquer lugar que eu estivesse,coloquei minha camisola de seda Victoria's Secret azul petroléo que ficava na metade de minhas coxas,desembaracei os cabelos e estava pronta para ir para o "mundo dos sonhos",quando alguém bate na porta. SACO NÃO SE PODE NEM DORMIR EM PAZ!.Abri a porta.

— Priminha está pronta para primeira parte do nosso plano hein,hein?!.A chaveirinho entrou no meu ! não já tinha me esquecido desssa coisa insana que Alice pretende que eu faça.

— Alice por favor...eu estou cansada...além do mais já não estou "apresentavel" se é que vc me disse olhando para as "roupas" que eu usava ou não usava!

— Ah! isso melhor ainda SEDUÇÃO NOTURNA são incrivelmente eficazes,além do mais vc está muiiito sexy.-Ela me disse me dando uma piscadela,credo será que Alice tinha passado pro outro lado e eu não fiquei sabendo,ñ que eu tenha alguma coisa contra mais...

— Alice ficou doida ñ vou aparecer no quarto dele dessa maneira!.Ela só podia ter pirado de vez!.

— Não,não nunca faria isso com disse,ai que bom! estou aliviada,ela deve ter percebido a idiotice que é td isso.— Ele esta na sala!.Ela me disse como se isso não fosse a msm coisa.

— Alice!Alice,priminha do meu cora...

— Nda de priminha do meu coração vc vai descer lá e agora!!!!.Ela me interrompeu e começou a me empurrar para fora do quarto.— Além do mais vc tem que aproveitar que ele está sozinho, Jake e Emmett sairam e Rose já foi dormir...vamos . Ela colocando mais esforça ao me empurrar ja que eu estava me segurando no batente da porta.

— Tem certeza que ele esta sozinho msm?.Eu não acredito que eu estava perguntando isso.

— Tenho sim!. Ela respondeu com convecção.

Pov Edward .

Eu estava totalmente intediado,deitado no sofá e mudando de canal sem parar...podia ficar mais chato?!.Então ouvi a porta se abrindo.

— Emmett todo risonho.

— Vcs não iriam mudrugar na rua ?.Quando eles sairam de casa disseram " hj é dia!" dia de quê? do tédio? só se for!.

— Pois é tava uma chatisse...tão entre a chatisse aqui e a chatisse lá preferimos a daqui!.Disse Jake sentando-se do meu lado,e Emmett sentou na poltrona.

— Então que tal um joguinho ?.Propos meu irmão.

— Não vejo pq não estou entediado msm!.Eu disse.

— Eu tmbm!.Concordou Jake.

— Então vamos lá!.Emmett todo empolgado pegando o ps2.

— O que vamos jogar?.Perguntei curioso.

— Guitar Heroo 3!.Pq eu perguntei, Emmett,eu e Jake eramos feras nesse jogo arriscava dizer que eramos os melhores!

— Beleza!Vamos fazer uma disputa...primeiro eu contra o Edward e ai quem perder vc entra no lugar Jake!.Anunciou Emmett.

— Tanto Jake esparramando-se mais no sofá.

— Preparesse Edward para PERDERRRR!!!!.Meu irmão era do tipo que levava á sério disputas...diria que ele era um manico quando tratava-se de apostas e disputas...até me assustava!

Pov Bella.

Alice me empurrava escada abaixo.

— Vamos dizia.

— Alice!.Eu poderia estar em situação pior?! Eu msm respondo... NÃoOooOoOOoOO.

— Vai logo!.Dissendo isso ela me empurrou com força que eu passei pela porta da sala e fui parar direto na cozinha, quase dando um treco, então já que estava na cozinha e me parecia que ninguém tinha que visto passar pela sala resolvi tomar um copo de água para acalmar os nervos,respirei fundo e fui em direção a porta da sala vagarosamente,quando escutei a voz de Emmett e Jake.

— Vai perder! vai perder!.Cantarolava Emm.

— Emmett cala boca !.Resmungou Jake então encarei minha prima que encontravasse sentada em um dos ultimos degrais da escada, que me deu os ombros fez uma cara de " eu não sabia".Tá ela tava era querendo me fazer nunca mais sair do quarto isso sim!.Então como eu tinha desculpa de que Emm e Jake estavam lá...(nota mental:Agradece-los por me tirar dessa enrascada).Então fui em direção as escadas em passos cuidadosos como um gato sorrateiro...ninguém tinha que saber que eu não estava dormindo não é?!.Estava td indo muito bem ai quando estava bem em frente a porta....a barra da minha cam  
isola prendeu em algum lugar mais não olhei aonde só puxei...então um vaso que estava em cima da bendita mesinha em que ela (a camisola) enroscou veio a baixo tentei pega-lo antes de fazer barulho mais foi em vão!...O que eu pensei que era um dos personagens do Matrix?! Então o pior aconteceu escutei a voz grossa e rouca de Emmett.

— Isa?.Ele me chamou de Isa? desde quando ele me chama assim?.

— Ah! passando uma das mãos na nuca morrendo de vergonha ai pq eu não me transformo em um avestruz?!.

— Não sabia que estava acordada!. Disse não era para mim estar mais alguém me fez passar por um mico sem tamanho em vez de me deixar dormir eu olhei raivosamente para as escadas onde uma defunta se encontrava.

— Eu só vim tomar um copo d'água já voltando pra cama...Er...tchau!.Eu disse já pensando que tinha conseguido sair da enrascada ilesa.

— Não venha cá, já que está acordada!.Convidou Emm. NÃO NÃO NÃO ME DEIXA IR DORMIR SEM PASSAR ESSE MIICO.

— Er..não eu realmente vou para cama.

— Venha logo!.Disse ão me aproximei deles.

Pov Emmet.

Já tinha ganhado do Edward e estava ganhando do Jake tmbm quando olhei pra porta da sala e eu juro que vi um vulto passando minha espinha gelou...ai será que essa casa é assombrada?!… melhor eu deixar isso pra lá sempre ouvi na televisão que não é bom mexer com ecto...ecto...não sei das quantas lá!

— Vai perder!Vai perder!.Cantei para o futuro perdedor Jake.

— Emmett cala a boca!.Ele disse todo nervozinho só pq estava perdendo,então ouvi um barulho de algo quebrando...aiaiaiai fantasma então olhei na direção do barulho assim como meu irmão e ! ainda bem! era só a Bella! Já ia sair correndo.

— Isa?.Eu perguntei...ah! sei lá mais achei que chamar ela de Isa iria soar bonitinho...Credo eu pensei como um gay agora.

— Ah! disse.

— Não sabia que estava acordada!.Jake já se entrometendo,e ela olhou pra escada como se estivesse para matar alguém.

— Eu só vim tomar um copo d'água já voltando pra cama...Er...tchau!.Ela estava estranha parecendo que queria sair correndo.

— Não venha cá,já que está acordada!. Eu convidei sendo educado.

— Er..não eu realmente vou para çado ela não parecia com sono.

— Venha logo!.Falou Jake já impaciente,ela aproximou-se da onde nós estvamos sentados então eu quase tivesse um derrame do coração.

Pov Jake.

Uow! Eu não sei o que falar e muito menos o que pensar ela..ela estava maravilhosa... ai acho que tô babando.

Pov Edward.

Acho que vou ter um A.V.C minha nossa a moreninha estava de dar um ataque em qualquer um, seus cabelos molhados,os pés descalços,uma mini mini camisola azul e seu cheiro de morango empreguinou,e eu não era o unico a beira de um ataque ,Emmett e Jake não ficavam pra trás nãão.Aí a voz dela nos trouxe de volta dos devaneios em um poucos próprios para o horario nobre.

— Er...o que estão fazendo?  
— respondeu quase gaguejando.  
— O que?.Perguntou ela meio sem jeito mais com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

— Guitar Hero falar algo antes que eu fosse preso por assédio a uma companheira de republica.  
— Sério? não! Eu adorooo esse jogo!.Ela empolgou-se...me lembrou Alice por uns estantes.— Será que eu posso jogar?.Perguntou meio que tímida.

Pov Alice.

NÃO ME DIGA QUE ELA ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO NÃO.Não acredito que ela ao envez de executar nosso plano ela vai jogar?jogar?.Como ela quer seduzir homens agindo como eles?e eu pensando que ela tinha mudado mais foi só por fora pq por dentro ainda é aquela ! eu desisto! ela nunca vai conquista-lo assim! agindo como um deles,vou dormir que ganho muiito muiito mais.

Será que Jazz está acordado?.Tomara que sim.

Pov Bella.

Adorava aquele jogo não posso resistir vou perguntar se posso jogar tmbm.

— Será que eu posso jogar?.Primeiro me olhoram confusos,  
o que é uma mulher não pode querer jogar não?!.

— Vc baby jogar?.Perguntou Emm dando uma gargalhada de desdém ELE TAVA INSINUANDO QUE EU NÃO SABIA JOGARR?A NÃO...

— Perai vc está me tirando né?gatinho eu passei 70% da minha adolescencia na frente de um videogame!Vão me deixar jogar ou estão com medo?.Eu tinha que botar uma banca eu queria muito jogar e agora eu vou monstrar que posso ser muito melhor que eles nisso!ou não me chama ISABELLA LAVIGNE SWAN! Bom meu nome do meio não é Lavigne msm ,é Marie,mais Avril Lavigne é minha cantora favorita então farei isso por mim e por ela! Isso ae!.

— Então tá né! se vc diz mais depois não vai ficar chorando quando perder moreninha raivosa!.Disse o imbecíl,  
ele me dava nos nervos!.

— Senta aqui gatinha!.Disse Emmet me apontando o " braço" da poltrona em que ele estava sentado.—Bom vai ser uma melhor de três então Bella X Eu,o que ganhar versus Jake e assim sucessivamente.

— Por mim ta tudo bem!.Eu disse eu era realmente boa em uma coisa quando queria ser, ainda mais com homens machistas e prepotentes duvidando da minha capacidade. Passei os olhos a sala procurando um lugar melhor para sentar então andei até a pequena mesinha que havia no centro da sala entre o sofá e a tv e me sentei lá.

Pov Edward.

Quinze minutos depois Bella já tinha realmente nocalteado Emmett e já estava nos acordes finais com Jake que xingava igual a um UMA MULHER PODE DERROTAR JAKE E EMMETT??.

Então eu mal percebi e já era a minha vez mais não conseguia prestar atenção no jogo só nela era extremamente sexy até jogando...nos solos ela mordia o labio inferior,e cada vez que troca as pernas expostas de posição o camisola subia um pouquinho...ai eu vou ficar louco subindo...subindo...perai desceu de novo então olhei para cima e ela tinha se levantado,perai eu perdi? NÃO!

— Tá indo onde?.Perguntou meu irmão levanrando-se...ele tirou as palavras da minha boca.

— Ué! já estava com uma das mãos no corrimão das escadas..— Eu volto quando um de vcs conseguir ganhar de uma mulher .Ela zombou nos dando uma piscadinha então sumiu para o andar de cima.

Emmett se jogou na poltrona parecendo aliviado.

— Que mulher malvada como pode fazer isso com meu pobre coração?!.Ele reclamou colocando a mão em cima do peito.

— Eu quase tive um ataque!.Confessou Jake.

— E eu quase ia sendo acusado de assedio sexual!.Eu disse baixinho só pra mim.

— O que disse?.Perguntou Emm.

— Nada nã...eu Edward Cullen babando...por uma pirralhinha?...não elas que corriam atrás de mim e não é agora que vai ser ao contrário!.

Pov Bella.

Subi para meu quarto e me joguei na cama com uma sensação mais do que boa VITÓRIA adorava essa palavra ainda mais quando essa (a vitória ) deixa três marmanjos muiiiiito bonitos por sinal,com uma cara de tacho.

— Ótimo acho melhor dormir ...isso se eu conseguir com toda euforia,nossa mais pq será q eles me pareciam um pouco estranhos gente...ah deixa pra lá.Falei comigo então me afundei nas almofadas e apaguei.

Acordei com a claridade que estava muito forte para o meu gosto afinal era cedo da manhã não era?!olhei no relógio em cima do criado-mudo...onze horas?nossa acho que dormi demais então levantei fui tomar um banho,vesti uma saia de pregas xadrez brege,uma camisa branca,um escarpam preto e para complementar um colar de perolas.

Desci as escadas,procurei pela casa inteira e não achei ninguém ...talvez os garotos tenham fugido com medo de mim..., então resolvi ir para cozinha e tomar café da manhã,comi calmamente quando olhei pela porta de vidro da cozinha avistei meus companheiros de republica jogando beisebol,minha prima e minha irmã tomando sol na beira da piscina próxima a eles perai....beisebol? um dos meus esportes favoritos será que me deixam jogar ou ficam com medo?!.

Pov Edward.

Eu e meus irmãos(...claro considero Jake como um irmão...)estavamos treinando algumas estratégias e tacadas de beisebol já que em alguns fins de semana nos juntavamos com outros amigos e faziamos um joguinho para nos e Alice estavam tomando sol proximas a nós e conversavam animandamente,a senhorita ganha todas ainda estva dormindo provavelmente...Agrh! ela me tira do sério!(Em todos os sentidos!).

— Vamos Emmett pode lançar com toda a força que tem ai!.Eu disse para meu irmão enquanto ajeitava o bastão de beisebol nas mãos.

— … claro que.... .Ele parou de falar derrepente olhando pra trás de mim,então resolvi olhar para ver o que tinha tirado a concentração do meu irmãozão. Eu sabia que era ela que vinha em direção a nós desde que ela chegou meu irmão e Jake ficam com essa cara de bobos...tá tá eu tmbm devo estar com essa cara !não me julguem quem não estaria com aquela sainha para lá e para cá!,ela se aproximou sorrindo.

— Bom dia meninos!Bom dia Lili, comprimentou enquanto Rose fechava a cara e Alice lhe dava um lindo sorriso.

— Bom dia!Senhorita soumelhorquevcsemtudo!.Disse Emmett com um tom de zombaria,enquanto eu ,Jake e Alice riamos.

— Beisebol?!.Ela perguntou ...será que era cega Emmett com luvas e os outros com bastões e ela ainda perguntava se era beisebol?!.

— Sim!Estamos Jazz educado.

— Pq tmbm sabe jogar?.Eu perguntei zombador e ela deu um sorriso malé sinto que não deveria ter !

— Na verdade eu fiz parte do time da escola!.Ela disse com o msm sorriso nos lindos lábios...acho que eu precisava sr internado!

— Sério?.Perguntou o bobão do Jake.

— Hum!eles me chamavam de "STRIKE GIRL".Ela disse parecendo estar orgulhosa de si mesma.

— Pq "STRIKE GIRL".Perguntou Jazz curioso.

— Bom é que eu era rebatedora...e não teve uma vez se quer que eu peguei em um bastão de beisebol que não saiu um respondeu um pouco prepotente.

— Oh! é msm?.Eu tirei uma com a cara dela era divertido ver a expressão de raiva dela...era uma gracinha!

— Sim,é msm,Senhor Sarcástico!.Ela disse com as mãos na fina sintura ,isso era sinal que estva ficando com raivinha "TIMO!.

— Boneca...vc é uma garota...garotas não jogam beisebol!.Enformou-lhe Jake e ela pareceu ofendida por alguns estantes e depois um sorrizinho iluminou sua face angelical.

— … msm...Não acha que isso é puro machismo não?!.Disse ela.— Eu sou uma mulher e aposto que sei jogar melhor do que muitos de vcs!Eu garanto!.Disse e piscou.

— Tudo bem gatinha!Então vamos apostar?.Emmett propos.

— Claro pq não? E o que vc tem em mente?.Eu tinha empressão que isso acabaria mal.

— Se vc ganhar msm assim como diz,vc entra no nosso time ja´que está faltando um jogador!.Propôs Jake.O QUE NO NOSSO TIME UMA GAROTA?!.—Se vc perder um...nós decidimos depois!.Ele disse com um sorrisinho torto.

— Não,não nem pensar Jake nada de garotas no time!.Eu disse apressado nós iriamos ser motivo de piadas.

— E pq não? Além do mais a gente nem sabe se ela joga mesmo!.Ele disse e veio em minha direção e falou baixo pra que ela ñ escutasse eu presumo.— Olha!vc acha que ela tão frágil...concegue segurar ao menos um bastão de beisebol?!.Eu olhei pra ela e depois voltei a olhar para Jake.

— Er...acho que não!.

— Então pronto!.Ele me convenceu ela era tão pequenina e frágil.

— Vamos jogar então!.Anunciou Jake.

— Beleza!.Bella disse parecendo uma criança empolgada.

— Toma jogou o bastõ que segurava pra ela...e ela pegou com a maior facilidade do mundo?!.Posicionou-se na base.

— EMMETT GATINHO JOGUE COM TODA A FORÇA QUE TIVER!.Gritou ela para meu irmão do outro lado do campo.O que ela queria ficar em coma?!...sim,pq era isso que iria acontecer se uma bola que Emmett jogasse acertasse ela.

— PERFEIÇÃO,EU NÃO QUERO TE ção?!nossa.

— — se procupe...eu vou manda-la (a bola) pro infinito e alé disse rindo.

— Tudo então!.Ele era doido?Ela iria se machucar!.Pq eu estva ligando?que saco garota irritante.

— PREPARADA?.Perguntou ele exitando.

— JÁ NASCI PRONTA,QUERIDO!.Ela ão poisicionou o bastão e Emmett preparou para lançar a bola.

Então Emmett lançou a bola com um força explendida...e ela....acertou a bola em cheio então eu e ela começamos a correr pra base no outro lado do campo até correndo ela ela eu era muito bom corredor e tinha certeza que ia chegar primeiro...e iria ser um Home Run certamente pois ela basteu na bola com forç estava bem próximo a base quando me desequilibrei mais já estva muito próximo basta va colocar a mão...então foi como em camera lenta...quando minha mão chegou centimetros da base um sapatinho alto pisou na pra cima e ela ria.

— Chegou um poquinho tarde zombou e me deu uma piscadinha acho que fiquei alguns minutos paralisados

— Garota tu é um maximo!.Elogiou Emmett.

— Ah! vlw nada disse modesta.

— Garota o que tu mais sabe fazer hein?!.Jake estva inpessionado e não era coisa fazil de se não precisava eles elogia-la tanto!

— Bom pratico coisinhas basicas...estou a um tempinho no boxe e sou faixa preto em moitai!.Moitaii????nossa .— Arrisco um pouquinho de futebol,mais não so muito boa.

— Uow! me lembre em não mecher com vc tudo bem!.Disse Jake e ela riu.

— Vc é uma garota um...digamos diferente das falei,ué! ela era msm que garota com abeleza dela iria fazer e ser muiito boa em coisas que normalmente era feitas por homens?!.

— Obrigado...espero que esse diferente seja de um jeito bom!.Ela sorriu o sorriso mais lindo que eu ja tinha presenciado.

— Acho que estou APAIXONADO!.Brincou Emmett abraçou-a e a levantou-a no ar,uma coisa estranha dentro de mim uma vontade de socar meu irmão por te-la tocado!...Agora era oficial eu estva LOUCO mesmo!ME INTERNEM,E RÁPIDOOO.

**A Girl Like Me--- Rihannna.**  
(Uma Garota Como Eu).

_Algumas garotas jogam conforme as regras  
Elas andam e falam  
E se vestem da mesma coisa  
"Nada de novo para falar"  
Elas não compreendem  
Que é tão fácil ver  
Através desse disfarce  
E e faz com que me perguntar por que  
Quando o mundo todo vai para a direita  
… quando vou pra esquerda  
Eu preciso de alguém para me deixar ser  
Apenas quem eu sou por dentro_

Porque uma garota como eu  
… um pouquinho diferente do resto  
E uma garota como eu  
Nunca aceita o segundo lugar  
Poderia ser um garoto como você  
Que iria me dar tudo  
Se eu pedisse à ele  
Para pegar todos meus desejos  
E realizá-los  
Mostre-me todas as razões que você  
tem para estar com uma garota como eu

A possibilidade:  
me deixou divagando  
Pensando no que poderia existir  
Entre eu e você  
Ainda preciso saber  
Se deve manter esse sentimento  
Ou deixo ele ir embora  
Eu não posso mais esperar mais  
Agora é a hora  
Para se abrir  
E mostrar-me o que você sente  
Diga-me se você  
Quer se arriscar  
Em algo real

Porque uma garota como eu  
… um pouquinho diferente do resto  
E uma garota como eu  
Nunca aceita o segundo lugar  
Poderia ser um garoto como você  
Que iria me dar tudo  
Se eu pedisse à ele  
Para pegar todos meus desejos  
E realizá-los  
Mostre-me todas as razões que você  
tem para estar com uma garota como eu

Espelho, espelho meu  
me segure antes que eu caia  
Eu gostaria de poder, Eu gostaria que desse  
Para encontrar a resposta aqui à noite  
Espelho, espelho meu  
me segure antes que eu caia  
Eu gostaria de poder, Eu gostaria que desse  
Para encontrar a resposta aqui à noite

Quando o mundo todo vai para a direita  
… quando eu vou pra esquerda  
Eu preciso de alguém para me deixar ser  
Apenas quem eu sou por dentro

Porque uma garota como eu  
… um pouquinho diferente do resto  
E uma garota como eu  
Nunca aceita o segundo lugar  
Poderia ser um garoto como você  
Que iria me dar tudo  
Se eu pedisse à ele  
Para pegar todos meus desejos  
E realizá-los  
Mostre-me todas as razões que você  
tem para estar com uma garota como eu

(tradução Terra).


	6. Étranges Sentiments

N/A: Desculpem fofinhas postei o capitulo 3 duas vezes mais já postei o "verdadeiro" cap 4 lá.. vlw Lady Massen Cullen ; ) por avisar nem tinha visto (distraida) suahsuahushau beijinhus a todas são super fofas ^ ^

está ai o cap 6 BOA LEITURA!!! ESPERO QUE GOSTEM

#Musica tema o capí.com/watch?v=5cPQ75fgWhk

— Acho que estou APAIXONADO!.Brincou Emmett abraçou-a e a levantou-a no ar,uma coisa estranha dentro de mim uma vontade de socar meu irmão por te-la tocado!...Agora era oficial eu estva LOUCO mesmo!ME INTERNEM,E RÁPIDOOO.

Pov Bella.

Eu, Jake,Jazz,Emmett e Edward resolvemos treinar um pouco afinal no fim de semana haveria um jogo e eu iria conhecer o resto do time e a equipe adversária Emmett me disse que eles eram muiiito bons jogadores então teriamos que preparar-nos para tudo pois eles meio que a vezes trapaceavam...eu estva preparada para dar uma tacada certeira quando houve alguém me chamando eu olhei juntamente com os Lili...há é assim que eu chamo minha prima Alice desde pequena...não que eu tenha crescido muito mais...há vcs me entenderam!.Ela vinha "correndo" em minha direção.  
— Bells,sua mãe quer falar com vc no telefone!.Ela informou-me.  
— Sabe o que ela quer Lili?.Eu perguntei curiosa.  
— Não...só sei que é uma coisa boa e outra ruim!.Ela ! agora eu tava msm curiosa,então comecei a andar em direção a casa seguida por Lili e os outros.Nós adentramos a casa os meninos se "jogaram no sofá Alice juntamente eu não queria ir atenter o telefone e ficar em pé um tempão,pois aqui entre nós minha mãe quando pega um telefone se vc não desligar na cara dela vc vai passar o resto da vida ão cheguei perto do telefone apertei o botão do 'via-voz' e me sentei junto aos outros.  
— Oi mã disse em um tom normal afinal o telefone estava do meu lado.  
— Oi minha menininha...como vc esta carinho?.Ela me perguntou maternalmente (lê-se: melosamente).E com as expressões "minha meninha" e "carinho" todo mundo que estava na sala gargalhou,menos eu é claro,afinal eu tinha 18 anos e minha mãe me tratava como uma criança...MÃES!.  
— Mãe! vc quer que eu seja alvo de piadas né?!.Eu a repreendi com tom de brincadeira afinal sabia que não adiantaria dizer nada a ela sempre iria me tratar assim.  
— Desculpe querida!.Ela desculpou-se rindo.  
— Então o que tem pra mim?.Eu perguntei anciosa.  
— Bom querida tenho uma noticia ruim e uma boa qual vc quer primeiro?.Ela ! ai vinha coisa.  
— Humm...a ruim!.Eu respondi.  
— Pq aruim Bells?.Perguntou-me Lili.  
— Bom...pq se a 1° ser a ruim eu vou ficar muiito irritada!.Eu respondi era uma coisa obvia não?!.  
— Pq vc quer ficar irritada?não entendi!.Falou Emm á que eu tanho que explicar td.  
— Bom se a 1° é ruim e eu fico irritada ai a segunda boa serve para me acalmar se for ao contrario a noticia boa não vai adiantar nada!.Eu expliquei.  
— Oh! disse.  
— Então mãe pode falar!.  
— Bom querida sabe seu começou meio temerosa.  
— Sim o que te ele?.Já estava ficando irritada.  
— É que ele vai demorar mais do que o previsto carinho,parece que eles tiveram um probleminha na construção algo assim !.Completou ela.E eu respirei fundo bemmm fundo.  
— Tudo bem mãe...agora a noticia boa agora antes que eu vá lá e resolva eu msm!.Sabe eu perco o controle facilmente eu sou como devo dizer hã..."esquentadinha".  
— Sua tia Reneé me ligou e disse que seu carro chega amanhã a tarde!.Ela disse feliz.  
— Não A-CRE-DI-TO meu bebê!!!!.Eu disse toda curtia muiito meu carrinho.— Tudo bem mãe obrigado...depois a gente se fala!.  
— Tchau querida beijos!.  
— Tchau mãão desliguei o telefone antes q ela falasse algo "pulando" pela sala...acho que estava passando muito tempo com minha prima.  
— Nada mais de táxi, nem prepotentes enxarcando uma pobre moça a espera dele ( o táxi).Na ultima frase eu fuzilei Edward com olhos e ele ele não era tão ruim como pensavana verdade ele era bonito não não lindo inteligente,atraente sexy bom muiiito prepotente mais sexy e..e o que eu estou pensando?! Isabella Marie Swan vc é totalmente comprometida...OH! OMG ESTOU TRAINDO MEU NAMORADO PRO PENSAMENTO?!.Perai isso existi?!.  
— Que carro é o seu ?.Perguntou o sexy ou digo Edward.—É um fusquinha?.(N/a: Gente nada contra fusquinha pelo contrário acho eles muito charmosos^^ mais não veio outro em mente).Ele me perguntou !Retiro o que disse ou pensei ele é um imbecilll!.  
— Pode até ser!.Eu o respondi sarcasticamente.— Agora coloca um "pouquinho" de tecnologia e alguns apetrechos!.  
— Hã não faço a minima idéia!.Disse Emm.  
— Bom é um pouquinho mais digamos sofisticado que um fusquinha!.Para quem eu estva querendo mentir meu carro era um show literalmente acho que se o vendesse,coisa que não faria,poderia comprar muiitos fusquinhas.  
— Um...um palio?.Chutou Jake.  
— Não,nã disse.  
— Então?Diga logo.— E desde quando vc tem carro pirralha?.Falou quando ela chegou aqui??...ganço...dá pão pro ganço.(N/A: não resisti XD).  
— É comprei a alguns meses atrás!.Eu lhe respondi a segunda pergunta e fui em direção as escadas subindo os primeiros degraus.  
— Não vai falar qual é o modelo não?.Perguntou Lili toda curiosa.  
— Bom é um Austin Martin!.Eu respondi e voltei a subir as já estava no topo das escadas ouvi Alice gritar.  
— Bells hoje a noite nós vamos a uma baladinha vc quer ir?.A voz dela era cheia de impolgação.  
— Claro! ! mais eu não perderia uma "farrinha" né!?.

Pov Jake.  
Eu não posso acreditar uma garota uma garota com o meu tão sonhado Austin...será que ela me deixa dar uma voltinha?!.

Pov Alice.  
Já era noite e eu assim como Jake,Emm, meu Jazz,Rose e Edward já estva pronta só faltava Bella.Nós iamos a uam danceteria no centro da cidade.  
— VAMOS ISABELLA!.Rose gritava pelos cantos da casa.Não sei é minha impressão ...mais acho que Rose está começando a acostumar com a presença de Bella.  
— JÁ VÔ...TÔ gritava de meia hora que ela estava dizendo isso ¬¬'.  
— Se vc ñ descer AGORA nós vamos sem !.Gritou Edward...claro que ela ouviu acho que até o Alasca ouviu ¬¬.  
— Tá,tá...já estou disse descendo as escadas,ela estava realmente bonita com um escapam preto,um vestido vermelho rodado um pouco acima dos joelhos um sobretudo igualmente combinando com o sapato,os cabelos soltos um pouco ondulados,a maquiagem em muito claro nem muito escura no ponto vamos dizer...nem parecia minha prima de alguns anos atrás ela agora realmente entendia de moda!Como eu! não querendo ser prepotente mais eu me visto muiito bem!.  
— Uaw! Vc está linda Isa!.Exclamou o grandalhão do Emmett.  
— Obrigada!.Ela agradeceu sorrindo.  
— Nossa pq vc demorou isso tudo...só pra se arrumar...mulheres!.Disse Edward parecendo indignado,coisa que eu tenho certeza de que ele não estava!.  
— Na verdade levei menos de meia hora para me arrumar!.Ela revelou.  
— E as outras uma hora?.Eu perguntei.  
— Eu estava conversando com Ja...quero dizer com um amigo!.Ela tentou escapar mais eu sabia que ela estva conversando com aquele tal de James namorado dela ...safadinha rsrsrsrsr!.  
— Chega de enrolação vamos ou não?!.Enterrompeu Rose.  
— Claro vamos!.Eu disse empolgada.

Pov Bella  
Estava uma noite linda em París,paramos em frente a um predio super-hiper-mega chique e no letreiro dizia " Le Queen ", muita gente isso eu poderia lhe garantir,me parecia que a noite iria ser longa.  
Alice aproximou-se de um dos seguranças e disse alguma coisa acho que era nossos nomes pois logo depois ele verificou a lista em suas mãos,e nos deixou dentro musica alta, pessoas na pista de dança perai elas estava tirando algumas peças de roupa o que é isso Alice me trouxe para uma...uma nem sei que nome dar para isso!.  
— Alice! O que é isso pra onde vc trouxe!.Eu ralhei perto do ouvido dela já que a musica estva alta demais.—Eles estão tirando a roupa?!.Ela riu.  
— Calma Bells,não é nada do vc está pensando, aqui é comum isso,enquanto se dança se tira algums pecinhas de roupa,mais nada de mais eles não vão ficar nus aqui,Relaxa!.Ela explicou traquila como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.Nós sentamos em uma das mesas,então Alice chamou o garç pedi uma Margarita,Edward,Jake e Emmett Martini ,Alice e Rose Mint Julep e Jazz um coquitel de frutas algo mais conversamos...eu já tava não diria bebada eu diria alegrinha desinibida assim como os outros ainda bem que viemos de tá estva afim de dançar,dançar muiiito mais faltava um estimulo para levantar sabe...então la´veio ele (o estimulo) uma das minhas musicas preferidas começou a tocar Rock your Body do Justin ão me levantei.  
— Alguém quer dançar?.Eu convidei...alguns disseram que não que iriam ficar bebendo e conversando e os outros não responderam acho que já estavam pra lá de Bagdá.Então me virei e fui em direção a pista sozinha.

Pov Edward.  
Todo mundo já estava alegrinho eu posso dizer mais Bella parecia inquieta,quando começou a tocar uma musica do Justin Timberlake ela levantou e perguntou se alguém queria dançar ninguém se manifestou então ela seguiu "sozinha",sozinha entre aspas pq eu estava atrás dela...tá não tinha respondido mais tmbm não disse que não queria dançar,e msm que não quisesse eu iris msm assim pq parecia que meu corpo tinha criado vontade própria parecia como um imã ela foi e eu fui se virou e arregalou os olhos,acho que ela nem tinha notado que eu estva atrás dela.  
— O que vc ta fazendo aqui?.Ela perguntou parecendo confusa.  
— Vc disse que queria dançar não disse então!.Eu respondi a ela com sorriso.  
— Ah!Obrigado mais não precisa eu danço disse.Tá ela tava me dando um fora?mais eu sabia que ela queria essa dança tanto quanto eu então eu iria insistir! ela deveria se sentir lisongeada poucas vezes eu peço uma segunda vez!  
— Vamos moreninha é só uma dança,eu não mordo!.Eu lhe disse com um tom brincalhão,bom eu não mordo a menos que ela peça!  
— Hã...tudo bem então!.Ela aceitou mais parecia exitante.  
Ela começou a se mexer em movimentos graciosos e eu fui junto ficando cada vez mais perto dela quando me deu por conta nós já estamos dançando colados um ao outro.

**Rock Your Body--Justin Timberlake **  
_(Mexa Seu Corpo).  
Não se apresse para ir embora (dance comigo)  
Eu quero balançar seu corpo  
Por favor, fique (dance comigo)  
Você não tem que admitir que quer dançar  
(dance comigo)  
Apenas me deixe balançar você  
Até o dia amanhecer (dance comigo)_

Tempo esgotado, mas eu não me importo  
Só quero balançar você, garota  
Eu farei tudo que você fizer  
Vamos, dê uma volta  
Eu tenho te olhado  
Eu gosto do modo como se mexe  
Então vá em frente, garota, só dê  
Aquele rebolado que você faz

Então você pega suas amigas  
E pega mais um par  
E todos vêm me encontrar  
No meio da pista  
O ar está pesado, cheirando muito  
E então você passa para a esquerda, e viaja pra direita

Não se apresse para ir embora (dance comigo)  
Eu quero balançar seu corpo  
Por favor, fique (dance comigo)  
Você não tem que admitir que quer dançar  
(dance comigo)  
Apenas me deixe balançar você  
Até o dia amanhecer (dance comigo)

Eu não quero machucá-la  
Só quero te balançar, garota  
Faça um movimento, mas seja calma  
Vamos lá, dê uma volta  
Me parece que  
Você gosta do modo como eu me mexo  
Eu te digo o que vou fazer  
Trarei você pra perto e compartilharei meu balanço

Então você pega suas amigas  
E pega mais um par  
E todos vêm me encontrar  
No meio da pista  
O ar está pesado, cheirando muito  
E então você passa para a esquerda, e viaja pra direita

(Fale comigo, garoto)  
Sem desrespeito, eu não quero machucá-la  
(Fale comigo, garoto)  
Mal posso esperar pra te ter em meus braços  
(Fale comigo, garoto)  
Se apresse, porque você está demorando demais  
(Fale comigo, garoto)  
Melhor ter você nua até o final desta música

Então, o que fez você vir?  
(Eu vim pra dançar com você)  
E você sabe que você não quer cair na pista  
(Eu vim namorar você)  
Você está procurando por amor eterno  
(É hora de dar uma chance)  
Se o amor esta aqui na pista

Não se apresse para ir embora (dance comigo)  
Eu quero balançar seu corpo  
Por favor, fique (dance comigo)  
Você não tem que admitir que quer dançar  
(dance comigo)  
Apenas me deixe balançar você  
Até o dia amanhecer (dance comigo)

Você esta me sentindo?  
Vamos fazer algo  
Vamos fazer uma aposta  
Porque eu preciso ter você nua atá o final da música  
(traduçaõ Terra). 

Cada movimento,cada passo nó sdançavamos como se fossemos um só ,mais em alguns movementos ela tentava afastar-se mais eu não deixava ,nem eu sabia pq mais queria durasse o maximo de tempo possíão eu passei as mãos em volta da sintura dela e trouxe mais pra perto ela estava ofegante,inclinei-me para frente e ela chegou mais perto,parecia que ela queria que aquilo acontecesse tanto quanto eu,chegamos tão perto um do outro que eu podia sentir seu halito quente e já podia sentir o gosto se seus lábios rosados,meu coração estava tão rápido que parecia que nem estva batendo mais então cheguei mais perto de seus lindos lábios e ela ficou mais nas pontas dos pés,eu realmente nunca tinha sentido nada parecido uma mistura de sensações totalmente desconhecidas,nossos la´bios estvam quase se encontrando....ai senti uma mão no meu ombro Bella afastou-se de minha parecendo assustada.  
—Descupem atrapalhar,mais ai maninha poderia me ceder seu lugar para dançar com Rose com um sorriso mim ela não estva nem um pouco arrependida de atrapalhar.  
—Claro! e pq não?!.Ela respondeu e caminhou em direção as ela não respondeu que NÃO?!.Droga!.  
Rose chegou mais perto e colocou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço ai começamos uma dança sem graça.

Pov Bella.  
O que eu achava que estava fazendo...masi por mais que eu tentasse me afastar dele parecia que meu corpo não obedecia os meus comandos meu coração estva quase saindo pela boca eu podia sentir seu halito cheirando a menta,ele me segurou mais firme mais ainda sim gentilmente eu fiquei na ponta dos pé que meu corpo queria tanto aquele beijo quanto,queria ar para os pulmões...então nossos lábios estvam quase selando-se quando Rose toquei no ombro de Edward...aproveitei que ele afroxou o "abraço' e me afastei o mais rápido que eu pude.  
— Descupem atrapalhar,mais ai maninha poderia me ceder seu lugar para dançar com Edward."Perguntou-me" minha irmã.MAIS É CLARO CEDERIA O QUE ELA QUISESSE SÓ POR TER ME TIRADO DESSA ENRASCADA.  
—Claro! e pq não?!.Eu respondi de imediato. Eu não podia permanecer naquela loucura em diração a mesa dos meus amigos e sentei-me do lado de Alice que já veio conchichar no meu ouvido.  
— O que foi aquilo?!.Ela perguntou quase que abismada.  
— Aquilo o que?.Disse fingindo-me de desentendida.  
— Não se finja de desentendida!.Xiii! acho que ela percebeu.  
— Esqueça Alice não foi nada,nada!.Acho que falei isso mais para mim do que para ela...afinal tinha que covencer o meu coração á volta pro lugar dele!Que por sinal não era na minha garganta.  
Não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo mais não deixaria acontecer não mesmo!

N/A: Gostaram???????? espero que sim

Reaviews please *_*

bejinhus bejinhus

até o proximo cap...


	7. La jalousie ciúmes

Pov Bella.  
Lá estava eu deploravelmente observando minha "querida" irmã e Edward literalmente se esfregando na pista de dança.Há alguns instantes atrás ele estava quase me beijando e agora está esfregando-se na minha irmã?!.  
Perai o que eu tenho haver com isso afinal?!Dei mais gole na minha companheira margarita minha bebida favorita!Analisei o salão nem tinha percebido mais Alice e Jazz já tinham saido do meu lado e estavam dançando no "maior love" se é que entendem,Emm e Jake tmbm faziam o msm com umas garotas desconhecidas pra mim...resumindo eu estava sozinha me afogando na margarita...DEPLORÁVEL,ainda bem que eu não ficava bebada tão facil passei os olhos em um dos cantos do salão vi um rapaz muiiiito gato tá não dava pra ver muito bem mais o suficiente para perceber que ele tmbm olhava pra mim,eu desviei o olhar...não era daquele tipo de garota que dá maior bandeira sabe?!.Continuei no meu dei por mim lá vinha ele na minha direção uiii! era lindo msm cabelos meio claros olhos verdes um sorriso encantador tipinho galã de cinema.

—Bonjour chérie!(Olá querida!).Ele comprimentou-me galante quando chegou perto da mesa que eu que voz! Ai derreti.  
— Salut.(Oi).Eu comprimentei-o com um sorriso.  
— Puis-je m'asseoir? (posso me sentar?).Ele me perguntou apontando para o assento ao meu lado.  
— Brillant! Et pourquoi pas?! (Claro!E pq não?!).Eu respondi.O que vcs não acharam q eu diria não neh?!.Não é todo dia que um homem desses pede para sentar ao seu lado não é?!.(N/A: Eu que o diga Bella ¬¬').Ele sentou-se com um sorriso.  
— Alors, quel est le nom de cette belle dame? (Então, qual é o nome dessa linda dama?).Ele perguntou virando-se para me encarar.  
— Bella!.Eu respondi a ele com a maior calma coisa que era só aparente pq eu só faltava enfartar ali.  
— Le nom est le propriétaire juz! (O nome faz juz a dona!).Perai era minha impressão ou ele estava me paquerando?!.(N/A: Ô lerdesa viu!).  
— Merci! Et je pourrais connaître le nom de la compagnie de mon tableau?.(Obrigada! E eu poderia saber o nome da minha compania de mesa?).Eu disse rindo.  
— Deric...Deric Lamounier .Ele respondeu-me.  
— Plaisir Deric! ( Prazer Deric!).Eu o saudei com um perto de mão.O que é não podia fazer mais que isso eu nem conhecia ele direito!  
— Le plaisir est à moi.(O prazer é todo meu).Ele disse educado.  
— Donc, est-il ici?. ( Então é daqui msm?).Ele perguntou tentando puder papo.  
— Je ne suis pas en Floride! .(Não sou da Flórida).  
— Ah! desculpe eu pensei que vc era francesa,o sotaque é tão perfeito!.Ele desculpou-se meio sem graça.E eu aqui lutando para meu francês não sair "forçado".  
— Sem problemas tmbm pensei o msm de ti!.Eu confecei... pra mim ele paracia um perfeito francês.

Pov Edward.  
Eu ainda estva dançando com a "Corta barato alheio".Quando eu olhei pra mesa em que a moreninha fujona tinha sentado-se ela estva lá sozinha parece que os outros tinha virada fumaç queria tanto ir lá continuar o que tinha sido Rose não me largava...desviei o olhar por dois segundos,dois miseros segundos,e quando olhei de volta ela estava com um cara?!Não pode ser o que ele estava fazendo lá?!.  
E pelo que me parecia ela estva muito bem a vontade com ele pq eles riam a cada palavra que o outro pronunciava! Que saco Rose desgruda!  
Eu já estava ficando aflito!

Pov Alice.  
Eu e Jazz estavamos no maior love love acho que hj iria rolar pelo menos um minha nossa,nossa,nossa não creio quem é o escultura que está sentado com a Bella na nossa mesa...caracas ela não perde tempo.'DALI PRIMA'.

Pov Bella  
Eu e Deric conversamos um pouco ele me parecia um cara muito simpatico e além do mais era lindo.  
— Aceita dançar comigo?.Ele me perguntou já se levantando e estirando uma das mãos para mim.  
— Claro!.Uma dancinha não arranca peços de niguém né?.Então fomos para o centro da pista de dança e começou a tocar uma musica do Ricky Martin se eu não me engano era um tipo de salsa ou coisa parecida.(.com/watch?v=MmwzEhwScug&feature=fvst).  
— Então topa dançar?.Ele me perguntou com tom de desafio!.  
— Isto é um desafio?.Eu perguntei com um sorriso pesunçoso.  
— Pode ser que sim!.Ele me respondeu com um sorriso parecido com o meu.  
— Eu aceito!.Então ele me puxou mais para o meio da ão começamos enm movimentos suaves e quando percebi nós eram o centro das atenções...nós estavamos dançando tão bem assim?!

Pov Alice.  
Uow! Bella e aquele gatinho estão dando um verdadeiro show ...o que é aquilo....eu quero tmbm mais com meu Jazz claro!.

Pov Edward.  
Eles levantaram-se e foram para o meio da pista ele disse a ela algumas palavras e ela sorriu então começaram a dançar perai o que ele ta fazendo?Acho que eles estvam dançando um tipo de salsa sei lá o que...pq ele a girava graciosamente e o vestido ia junto ai meu coração eu não acredito que depois do aconteceu momentos atrás ela pode dançar com outro certo que eu estva dançando com Rose mais a culpa foi toda dela!.  
Agora sim tava ótimo eles tinham virado o centro das atenções,o que essa garota não sabe fazer hein?!.(N/A: Nem eu sei o que ela não sabe fazer Ed ¬¬'),agora todos faziam uma roda em volta deles e no exato momento que a musica parou eles param junto numa posição não muito discreta vamos dizer assim uma das pernas dela estava e volta da cintura dele e ele inclinoua para atrás ele veio um pouco para frente e deu um "estalinho" no pescoço dela,e começaram a gargalhar um para o outro, a é ela queria guerra?! ela teria guerra! começou outra música e eu garrei Rose pelo braço e arrastei-a para o meio da pista.(.com/watch?v=xsRWpK4pf90&feature=channel).  
Comecei a dançar com ela de uma forma sensual,no começo ela não entendeu minha repentina empolgação mais logo ela entrou no jogo,então agora era eu e ela que eramos o centro das atenções,(não querendo me gabar mais eu era um dançarino e tanto), e a minha expectadora numero um assistia de camarote ela no começo ela fingiu-se de desinteressada mais no fundo daquele mar de chocalate eu via a ira dela, eu gostava daquilo era vamos dizer prazeroso ver ela com ciúmes.É vc acha que eu estou exagerando quando falo a palavra ciúmes mais era o que ela estava sentindo naquele momentso tenho certeza!E ela não me escapa... nenhuma mulher neste mundo vai fazer eu Edward Cullen um dos solteiros mais cobiçados da "Cidade Luz" (N/A: hum convencido ¬¬') passar por idiota...não msm!.

Pov Bella.  
Aquele covencido prepotente estava lá se achando dançando COM MINHA IRMÃ,dançar não era a palavra certa eles só faltavam tirar a roupa ali msm,que ! afinal de contas o que minha irmã vê nesse cafajeste,tá ele é lindo,maravilhoso,gostoso,irrisistível tudo talz mais não é pra tanto,pq ela tem que ficar agarrando ele todo tempo?Desocupada...pq ela não vai procurar outro cara pra ela ficar nesse amasso todo.... hum me diz?.Eu tenho vontade de arrancar cada fio oxigenado dela .Ahgr!Que TUDO O EU TÔ PENSANDO ELE NÃO É NADA MEU NÃO É NADA ISABELLA NADA E SE ELES QUISEREM SE AMASSAR NO MEIO DA PISTA O PROBLEMA NÃO MEU!SACO DESDE QUE PRA ESSA CIDADE PARECESSE QUE MEU CEREBRO SUMIU!!.Não ia ficar ali vendo aquela...aquela coisa que eles chamam de dançar pra mim tem outro nome isso sim!.  
— Deric vamos sair daqui?.Na verdade msm se ele não quisesse ir eu iria sem ele eu estva me sentindo um pouco estranha...estranhamente querendo matar minha irmã.Mais isso não vem ao caso!ou vem?!.  
— Tudo bem!.Ele respondeu e me conduziu até o bar.

Pov Edward.  
Eu sabia que ela estava brava muiito brava msm não mostrando eu podia ver em seus lindos ela chegou mais perto daquele...nem sei como chama-lo...e cochichou no seu ouvido e ele disse algo e assentiu.E ele pegou a mão dela...mais que ousadia...e eles sumiram na multidão.

Pov Bella.  
Eu e Deric pegamos dois coquiteis e fomos sentar na mesa que estavamos antes.  
— Onde vc aprendeu dançar daquele jeito?.Ele perguntou curioso.  
— Bom antes da minha mãe ir para París ela fez questão de ter certeza que a filha dela iria ter " uma instrução adequada" então me mariculou em um dos melhores colégios da Flórida ela chamava de colégio integral eu o chamo de comecei a explicar e ele deu risada.— Lá nós aprendiamos de tudo de danças classicas como o ballet até as mais calientes como a salsa,de piano á guitarra,linguas de todos tipos só faltavam ensinar vez ele gargalhou.— E é isso se não vamos ficar falando de mim até o fim de nossas vidas!.(N/A: exagerada não?!).  
— Então vc é uma mulher cheia de virtudes podemos dizer assim!.Ele disse rindo.  
— É pode-se dizer que sim tipo mil e uma ultilidades.Nós gargalhamos.— Mais chega de falar de mim agora me fale de vc!.Eu não ia contar minha vida pra ele e ele não me contar nada.  
— Bom sou britânico nasci na inglaterra vim para París á uns três anos tenho uma empresa e sou um advogado bem sussecido com um futuro brilhante pela frente!.Ele se gabou de brincadeira.  
— Hum! muito disse vi meus amigos vindo em direção inclusive o cachorro do Cullen,ele abriu um sorrisinho prepotente e eu me limitei a cruzar os braços e revirar os me irrita profundamente.  
— Ola Bells! Vc não vai nos apresentar ao seu novo amigo?.Disse minha prima Lili com a maior cara de inoscente.  
— Ah! sim claro,Alice,Rose,Jake,Emm e Edward.O ultimo nome fiz questão de pronuncia-lo com repulsa.— Esse é Deric!,Eu apresentei-o sorridente.  
— Prazer!.Disse Deric apertando a mão de todos.— -os ele.  
— Então Deric o que vc faz?.Perguntou Edward com um tom que eu não conhecia parecia de zombaria com sarcasmo.  
— Nada de mais sou advogado e dono de uma que Deric tmbm percebeu o tom de Edward.  
— Hum! disse parecendo não muito contente.  
— Que tipo de empresa?.Perguntou í que tipo de conversa era essa parecia o tipo de interrogatória que um pai faria para o primeiro namorado da filha.  
— Uma empresa de automoveis!.Ele tmbm parecia não estar gostando do interrogatório.  
— Onde fica?.Até o Jake estva nessa?!.  
— No centro de Londres!.Ele me pareceu um pouco prepotente.  
— Hã...que tal a gente ir embora em gente?!.Ai minha Lili tirou as palavras da minha boca.  
— Tudo bem,vamos!.Concordou nós levantamos.  
— Então a gente se esbarra por aí!.Eu disse para Deric dando-lhe uma piscadinha.  
— Claro gatinha tome meu cartão me peguei o cartão mexi na bolsa e peguei uma caneta,todos olharam meio que confusos,apoiei o cartão na mesa escrevi meu numero e devolvi para ele.O que vcs não acham que eu vou ficar correndo atrás dele né se ele quiser ele que ligue.  
— Vamos!.Eu disse.  
— Bells! como vc é malvada!.Falou minha prima quando nós já estamos longe o bastante para ele não ouvir.  
— Eu?!Pq?Ué eu não iria ligar para ele msm!.Respondi na maior calmae e o retardado do Edward riu.  
Definição de Edward Cullen RIDICULO tá tá um LINDO RIDICULO definiçaõ perfeita!.

Pov Edward.  
Quando ela falou que nunca ligaria pra ele uma alegria estranha me invadiu não pude conter uma risada garota era minha e eu faria ela ficar aos meus pés como todas as outras ou eu não me chamo Edward Cullen!


	8. Ponto pra ela !

Primeiramente quero agradecer a todas as minha leitoras fofuxas que me deixaram reviews nesses capítulos...por favor continuem para me dar um incentivinho ^^

Reviews!reviews!reviews!façam essa autora loka feliz*.* beijinhus

BOA LEITURA!!!!!

Pov Edward.  
Quando ela falou que nunca ligaria pra ele uma alegria estranha me invadiu não pude conter uma risada garota era minha e eu faria ela ficar aos meus pés como todas as outras ou eu não me chamo Edward Cullen.

Pov Bella.  
Chegamos em casa e o sol estava nascendo e eu estava acabada minhas pernas doiam,minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir a qualquer todos na sala tomei um banho,vesti meu pijama e me joguei literalmente na cama.  
Abri os olhos e pisquei tentando me acostumar com a claridade parecia já ser tarde olhei no relógio duas horas da tarde,há estava bom né?! para quem chego em casa quase seis da tomei um banho demorado,e por incrível que pareça não estava de ressaca que bom!,sai do banho olhei pela janela um dia lindo,resolvi não desperdiçar meu dia,coloquei o meu biquini preferido,vermelho frente unica decorado com alguns cristais swarovski.(N/A: Chique não?! ;D),coloquei uma canga,peguei meus óculos escuros prada e desci para a piscina.

Pov Alice  
Todos nós já haviamos levantado menos a preguiçosa da Bells ,estamos curtindo o sol na piscina Rose e eu estavamos sentadas na bera da piscina e os garotos fazendo um tipo de brincadeira infatil dentro dela (da piscina).ontem quero dizer hj na boate foi um maximo parece que eu e Jazz estamos nos ! acho que suspirei auto demais.

Pov Edward.  
Eu,Jazz, Jake e Emm estavamos na piscina aguentando mais uma das brincadeiras infatis desse ultimo sabe aquele ditado " Se não pode com ele,junte-se a ele",então foi o que fizemos agora um bando de marmanjo jogando um água no outro...patetico não?!.  
Estava tudo blz quando Jake e Emm pararam derrepente e fizeram aquelas tipicas caras de idiota e eu já sabia o que era ou quero dizer quem era...era ela concerteza só me virei pra conferir...mais me arrependi pq agora eu estava me afogando na minha propria baba ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante um biquini vermelho e óculos escuros...confesso que já estava começando a fantasiar coisas impróprias para menores de dezoito pigarreiou e tirou os óculos se inclinou um pouco para frente.  
— Algum problema?.Ela perguntou parecia meio que parece que viu que estavamos babando por ela.  
— Não nenhum!.Eu respondi rispido.  
— Ótimo!então para de me olhar com cara de babaca!.Ela disse no mesmo tom que ela pensava que era para falar comigo daquele jeito?!.Ah! mais ela ia ver quando eu perdesse o pouco de paciência que ainda me resta!Essa garota vai ser minha de qualquer maneira não importa como! ela vai ser minha ou eu não me chamo Edward Cullen!.  
Eu iria lhe responder a autura mais quando abri a boca para falar a petulante voltou a colocar os óculos e foi em direção a Alice e Rose me ignorando !Se ela pensa que esse jeitinho de tô-nem-ai-pra-vc cola ela tá muiiito enganada sei que ela tá caidinha pelo Cullenzinho aqui só não quer adimitir ,mais quando eu pegar ela hum...ela vai pedir bis.(N/A: iiii não tah se achando d+ não?!nãooooo...Eu tmbm quero pedir bis XD).

Pov Bella.  
O-me-acho-um-gostosão-Cullen tava me olhando com uma cara de babaca quando entrei no quintal que eu tive vontade de rir mais a carinha bonitinha e convencida dele me estressava então resolvi ser curta e direta!Sabe como é né?!  
— Algum problema?.Eu disse depois de tirar os óculos e inclinar-me um pouco.  
— Não nenhum!.Ele disse era a dele afinal?!Na boate queria me agarrar literalmente e agora todo nervosinho eu hein que cara estranho! acho que ele tem transtorno bipolar ou coisa do tipo.  
— Ótimo! então para de me olhar com cara de babaca!.Eu disse alfinetando-o adorava ver a cara dele de ela-me-paga,então quando percebi que ele ia falar alguma asneira coloquei o óculo e ignorei completamente...nessa hora queria ter olhos nas costas só pra ver a cara dele!.Muhahaha eu sou muiito má.(N/A:Vc não é a única Bella eu tmbm sou ^^).  
— Lili minha priminha querida...boa tarde!.Eu comprimentei enquanto tirava a canga e sentava-se ao lado dela.  
— Olá Bells parece contente hj!.Ela disse me dando um beijinho na bochecha.  
— É! o dia está respondi olhando para o céu azul celeste.A piscina era enormee já vi piscinas grandes mais essa era um exagero e o jardim era exuberante na verdade a casa (lê-se mansão) toda era!Não sabia como eles tinham coragem de chama-la (a casa) de republica!Acho que tinha mais quartos que a casa Branca! (N/A: Exagerada ¬¬').

Vi Emm saindo da piscina e indo em direção a casa pouco tempo depois voltou com uma bola e uma rede,armou a rede no meio da piscina dividindo-a.  
— Bella quer jogar? .Perguntou-me Jazz.— Está faltando uma garota já que só Rose vai jogar!.  
— Claro!.Levantei-me e fui em direção a eles.  
— Então vamos dividir os times,bom Bella,eu e Jake...Ed,Rose e bom não queria ficar no time do bobão-Cullen ele ia ver!.Pulei dentro da piscina e me juntei aos meus companheiros de time.  
— Prepare-se Cullen vamos te deixar a ver navios!.Eu alfinetei Edward quando tomava minha posição.Já comentei o quanto sou boa em esportes?!.  
— É isso que veremos moreninha raivosa!.Ele rebateu e eu fechei a cara.  
— Eu serei a Lili posicionando-se na beira da piscina com um apito pink,apitou isso indicava que o jogo já tinha começado.  
A bola ficou um breve tempo no ar e...ponto...meu claro.  
— Isso Bells!.Elogiou Emm e bateu na minha mão seu gesto foiu imitado por Jake.  
— Droga!.Exclamou alguém do outro time.

Pov Edward.  
Nós mau começamos a jogar e a irritante fez um ponto...Aghr! mais eu não iria deixar barato não msm.  
Dessa vez Jake sacou a bola veio direto em Rose que deu um toque pra mim que mandei direto para o campo da minha adversária fazendo o ponto de empate.  
— Isso!.Exclamei sendo abraçado por Rose e dando um toque na mão do meu irmão.A moreninha parecia irritada pois eu ouvi Emm dizendo a ela " Calma Isa,ainda é o primeiro ponto" e ela respondeu "Eu sei,eu sei Emm".  
O jogo acontinuou assim nós faziamos e eles rebatiam e impatavam já faltava 2 pontos para o termino da partida e a minha adversária parecia apreenssiva Rose sacou e a bola relou na rede e caiu no campo deles.  
— Yes! ponto!.Rose vagloriou-se adiantada.  
— Não,não foi, Alice a bola relou na rede!.Reclamou a trapaceadora.Tá era não estava trapaceando mais não dava pra ela ficar calada e aceitar o ponto?!  
— Claro não! Só está dizendo isso pq vcs estão perdendo!.Eu menti.  
— Cale-se Cullen !.Ela já estava perdendo a paciência e era o que eu começou uma descução e Alice apitou.  
— CHEGAAAA!.Ela gritou.— Rose volta o saque!  
— Mais eu fiz ponto!.Rose reivindicou.  
— Agora!.Ordenou Alice.  
— Tudo bem!.Rose sacou Emm tocou para Jake que tocou para Bella que fez outro ponto.  
— ENGOLE ESSA CULLEN!!!!!!!!!!.Ela me provocou enquanto dava um abraço em confesso que nessas horas eu queria ser do time dela!.Mais não iria demorar muito ela viria correndo pros meus braços pode apostar!.  
— Ultimo ponto! Gente!.Informou a anã de jardim.  
— Beleza!Vamos lá Ed,-nos.— É tudo ou nada!.Alice-anã-de-jardim apitou.  
— Vamos Emm Jake!!!.Disse dessa vez foi ponto nosso e o empate veio sacou foi direto em Jake que fez o ponto da vitoria deles.

Pov Bella.  
Isso,Isso ganhamos e melhor que vitória era a cara do Cullen doce vitó meu time e os perdedores saimos da piscina e fossos fazer um pequeno lanchinho na cozinha.  
— Vencemos!Vencemos! Emm.— Vem cá me dá uma abraço Isa!.  
— Iiiiii não abusa não falei e ri.— Nós ganhamos um jogo não o fez beicinho e foi em direção a cozinha.(N/A: Eles ainda estavam na sala ^^ ).  
— É Emm não abusa!.Alguém me imitou atrás de mim,virei mais já sabia quem era tão tosco a ponto disto.  
— Hahahahahaha! Vc é tão engraçadinho Cullenzinho!.Eu disse.  
— Obrigado eu sei que eu sou não precisa falar!.Ele se gabou.  
— Ah! se enchega edzinho! Faça mil favor né!.Ele não podia ser menos convencido?!.  
— Bellinha eu sei que vc me adora me acha lindo,gostoso e quer ficar comigo...não precisa ficar estressadinha que tal só atender o que todo o seu corpinho quer hum?!Seria um bom começo para seu humor melhor vc não acha?!.Ele disse com um sorrisinho malicioso.  
— Cullen eu quero que vc vá pra....  
A campanhia tocou me impedindo de terminar a frase com toda minha em direção a porta ignorando o demente atrás de abri uma surpresa....  
— Amorrrr!!!!.Eu pulei em cima de perai o que ele estva fazendo aqui?!.  
— Que saudads de vc minha moreninha!!!.Ele se declarou todo amoroso retribuindo com um abraço mais apertado.

Pov Edward.  
Emm estava todo empolgado por ter vencido do meu time coisa que ramente acontecia.E o pilantra estava aproveitando para dar uns "amassos" na sua companheira de time.  
— Vencemos!Vencemos! ele.— Vem cá me dá uma abraço Isa!.Ele disse já abrindo os braços.  
— Iiiiii não abusa não ela.— Nós ganhamos um jogo não o Bella ninguém além do edwardizinho pode tocar em vc!.  
— É Emm não abusa!.Eu falei imitando a voz dela,só pra ve-la irritada.  
— Hahahahahaha! Vc é tão engraçadinho Cullenzinho!.Parece que ela não estava de bom humor hj...ótimo!  
— Obrigado eu sei que eu sou não precisa falar!.Eu disse.  
— Ah! se enchega edzinho! Faça mil favor né!.Ela zombou.  
— Bellinha eu sei que vc me adora me acha lindo,gostoso e quer ficar comigo...não precisa ficar estressadinha que tal só atender o que todo o seu corpinho quer hum?!Seria um bom começo para seu humor melhor vc não acha?!.Eu disse não,na verdade eu revelei o que ela não tinha coragem de revelar.  
— Cullen eu quero que vc vá pra....Ela já ia me mandar pra um lugar que eu não queria ir!Quando a campainha virou-se e foi desfilando quero dizer caminhando até ela...e nesse meio tempo não pude evitar de percorer meus olhos pelas suas perfeitas curvas cobertas apenas por duas minusculas peças vermelhas.  
Ela abriu a porta e revelou um cara loiro atrás dela (da porta),e ela soltou e cima dele???????????.  
Peraii "AMOR?"..."MINHA MORENINHA??"....DELE UMA OVA!!!!!.  
QUE P**** ERA ESSA?!

N/a:ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADOOO...E NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO OU QUERO DIZER CAPÍTULO A DOR DE COTOVELO DE UM CULLEN MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA EU SOU MÁ MUIIITTO MÁ!!!.


	9. A dor de cotovelo de um Cullenzinho

Pov Edward.  
Ela desceu do colo dele posinou na frente do mesmo e o beijou? Ah por favor eu posso ir vomitar?!.Depois virou-se pra mim com ele a abraçando por trás (N/A: Não pensem besteiras crianças XD).Perai eu acho que eu o conhecia...é definitivamente eu o conhecia perai não acredito.

— Esse é o....Bella iria apresenta-lo mais eu a interrompi.  
— James??.Não creio que é esse pilantra!.  
— Edward?...Edward Cullen?.Ele perguntou sem acreditar tanto quanto eu.  
— De onde vcs se conhecem amor?.Bella perguntou confusa.  
Mais antes dele responder todos que estavam na cozinha apareceram.  
— Que algazarra é essa criançada?!.Perguntou Emm rindo,olhou em direção a Bella.— James?!.  
— Emmett?.Eita agora ficaria nessa palhaçada é?!.— Jake?Jasper?.  
— O que vc tá fazendo aqui cara? como nos achou?.Emm era mesmo tapado.  
— Desculpe dizer mais eu vim atrás da minha namorada!.Ele ?MAIS QUE DROGA TAVA ACONTECENDO vc aí está perguntando como eu conheço esse demente né?!Bom eu James,Jake,Jazz e Emm estudamos o colegial juntos nós eramos os garanhões da escola se é que me intendem eu e ele eramos "amigos-rivais" nós competiamos por tudo...e agora ele estva agarrando MINHA moreninha(N/A:Esses caras são possessivos não?!) isso só pode ser piada neh?!.  
— Perai o que tah acontecendo aqui?como todo mundo aqui se conhece?.Bella pronunciou-se ela tava ficando nervosa.  
— Amor eu e os garotos estudamos juntos!.Respondeu o demente oxigenado.  
— Ah! sim !Então Alice Rose esse é James!.Ela apresentou-o parecendo orgulhosa! Orgulhosa do que afinal? "Prazer" as meninas comprimentaram.  
—Eai rapazes o que acharam da minha moreninha?!.Ele perguntou meio que preprotente e fazendo ela dar uma voltinha que eu denomino de "a voltinha da felicidade".  
— James!.Ela repreendeu-o e eu quase ri.  
— E ai babaram muito??. Ele continuou ignorando que ela acabara de repreende-lo.O msm de sempre,se exibindo tá tá se fosse eu tmbm faria o msm.  
— Na verdade não!.Eu respondi mentindo.  
— Oh! claro que não os três aqui só faltavam encher a piscina de baba só de ve-la Jazz baixinho.  
— Disse algo Jazz?.Perguntou demente da Alice pq ela tinha que se meter?!.  
— Na...nada não!.O animal ainda gaguejou .  
—Amor já que vc já conhece todo mundo aqui vou subir e tomar um banho tá!.Ela avisou-o deu-lhe um selinho e que uma garota como ela estava com James? Era o que eu me perguntava sem parar.  
— Sente-se James!.Eu o convidei.  
— Oh! sim obrigado.Nós nos sentamos Jake e Emm estavam tão insatisfeitos quanto eu.  
— Então Jay como vai vc?.Eu perguntei sem nenhum enteresse.  
— Muito bem Ed !.Ele responde-me dando um gole no suco que Alice ofereceu-o.  
— James como um cara como vc conseguiu uma mulher como a Perfei....quero dizer Isa?.Meu irmão Emm perguntou sempre tirava as palavras da minha riu.  
— Eu tenho sorte não tenho?!.Mais é claro que sim e ele sabe disso irritante.  
— ow se tem!.Disse Jake mais parece que só eu ouvi.  
— Então Ed o que vc achou da Bella?.Ele perguntou só pra me provocar.  
— Ela é um... respondi tentando disfarçar meu interesse na raivosinha mais acho que não colou.  
— Não está pensando em toma-la de mim não é Cullen?!.Perguntou brincando.  
— Quem sabe!.Eu respondi no mesmo tom brincalhão mais eu estava falando sério se antes eu estava determinado aconquista-la agora é uma questão de honra.

Pov Bella.

Bom James estava aqui antes do previsto mais quem se importava? Mais pelo que percebi parece que os garotos não gostaram muito da chegada dele não...ah deve ser impressão minha afinal eles estudaram juntos.  
Acabei de me trocar e desci eles sentei-me do lado de James.  
— Jay o que aconteceu vc disse que só viria uma semana antes do ensaio sa estava curiosa.  
— Eu estava com saudads de vc!.Ele me disse que fofo *.*.Eu o abracei e lhe dei um beijo me separei dele dei uma leve espiadinha no Cullenzinho que estava com cara de oh-por-favor-me-matem.

Pov Edward.

— E tmbm adivinha vou estudar na msm faculdade que vc querida!.Ele disse a ela contente.Ótimo agora todos nós seriamos uma família feliz na msm faculdade.  
— Que bom more!.Ela disse euforica.  
— E o que vc pretente fazer Jay?.Eu perguntei tentendo quebrar o clima meloso dos dois.  
— Artes cenicas!.Ele respondeu com um sorrisinho prepotente.— E vcs?.  
— Bom eu faço de musica,Jazz doutorado,Alice e Rose moda e Emm respondi por todos.  
— Emm advogado!?.Perguntou Bella fingindo-se de assustada.  
— Pois é Isa!.Ele disse sorrindo.  
— Hum... vai ficar um gato de terno!.Ela disse dando-lhe uma piscadela,eu e James olhamos pra ela ao mesmo tempo com olhares furiosos ela limitou-se a rir para Emm.

Pov Alice.

Nossa James era realmente bonito onde minha prima ia aranjar namorados em um tipo de gatolândia?.

Pov Edward.  
Aquela melação toda já estava me irritando eu estava com muita vontadede assassinar alguém hj (N/A:Uiii que medo O.o).E ficar com a viúva de premio é claro!  
Não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo desde que ela chegou meu mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo e cada vez que ele a tocava eu ficava com mais raiva. Horas depois o demente oxigênado foi embora prometendo que iria voltar no dia seguinte ah eu mal podia esperar pra ver ele agarrano ela hunf!.  
Já era meia-noite eu já tinha tomado banho colocado uma calça e uma camisa preta resolvi ir á cozinha já que não estava com sono algum,sai do quarto em direção ao corredor e ai vem a coisinha sera´que ela podia não usar coisas tão curtas?!Estava com um pijaminha rosa claro com estapas de moraguinho (.) asuhsuhsaushusah eu quase perdi a pose e ri mais ela tava uma gracinha um ar de hora perfeita para atacar, ou iria perder minha presa.  
— E ai Cullenzinho vagando pela casa uma hora dessas,isso já é hora de criança estar dormindo não acha?!.Ela alfinetou-me com um sorrisinho parando meu lado.  
— Olha quem fala que eu sou criança,pelo que eu saiba não sou eu que estou usando um pijama com fechou a cara.  
— Bom isso não lhe diz respeito!.Como ela podia perder a calma tão rápido?  
— Como vc é estressadinha não?!tudo isso é falta de um homem de verdade?!.Bom não ia ser tão direto mas sabe como é né? Saiu sem querer mais quer saber é melhor msm!.  
— Como é?.Ela perguntou incredula com o que eu havia acabado de de frente pra ela "empurrei-a" rude embora ainda sim gentil, ela pra parede e prendi seus delicados pulsos um pouco acima de sua cabeça com as duas mãos e incurralei-a.  
— É isso msm que vc ouviu!.Eu disse a olhando nos olhos,com uma voz aveludada.  
— O que vc ta fazendo?! me solta já!.Ela reclamou tentando se mais nem encurralada a criatura não deixava de ser mandona.  
— Bells,vc não precisa se dar ao trabalho de se fazer de dificil,porque isso não cola,eu sei que vc quer tanto quando eu!. Cheguei bem perto do ouvido ela e disse com um tom iria se derreter em dois tempos quer ver?!.  
Por instantes ela me encarou com os olhos cheios de fúria baixou um pouco a cabeça e quando levantou-a juntamente veio um sorrisinho.Não disse?!. Ela desvincilhou-se das minha mãos que prediam seu pulso soltou-os,posicionou as duas mãos uma em cada lado do meu rosto (até que em fim se rendeu!.).  
— Cullenzinho...Disse ela com uma voz sedutora e meu deu um beijinho perto do canto da boca.— Vc tem... outro beijinho só que do outro lado — Que ralar muiiito...um beijinho na ponta do nariz a coisa tava ficando boa.— mais muito msm para ter uma mulher como eu...um beijinho no queixo ai enfartei.— não sou como nenhuma mulher que vc conhecer ou vai conhecer tem que ralar mais ralar muiito!!!.Ficou na ponta dos pés chegou com os lábios a milimetros dos meus,estava me deixando louco.— Conclusão procure um lugar bem confortavel para sentar pq se vc ficar em pé vai cansar suas perninhas!.Ela sussurou e roçou seus lábios meus eu enlouqueci de os papeis estão trocados nessa história era ela que deveria estar se derretendo não eu!.Então saiu do meu "abraço" pelo espasso entre eu ela e a parede,foi caminhando lentamente até a porta de seu quarto mais antes de entrar colocou a mãos de leve em cima da boca e "sobrou-me" um beijo sapeca,ai entrou e bateu a porta.E eu? encostei na parede escorreguei por ela e sentei no chã garota iria ter muitos problemas quando eu perdesse minha paciência ô se ia!Mas daqueles problemas que ao em vez de ela procurar solução vai procurar mais problemas!Se é que me entendem.

Pov Bella.  
Eu tinha descido para cozinha para tomar um copo d'agua quando subi me deparo com quem?nada mais nada menos que o procar ele a cara que ele fazia sempre me fazia dormir bem melhor.  
— E ai Cullenzinho vazando pela casa uma hora dessas,isso já é hora de criança estar dormindo não acha?!.Eu zombei dele.  
— Olha quem fala que eu sou criança,pelo que eu saiba não sou eu que estou usando um pijama com essa foi covardia meu pijaminha favorito,eu fechei a cara.  
— Bom isso não lhe diz respeito!.Não msm se não gostava era só não olhar oras!.  
— Como vc é estressadinha não?!tudo isso é falta de um homem de verdade?!.Como é que é ele tava querendo morrer mais cedo não é?!só podia ser.  
— Como é?.Eu perguntei talvez tivesse escutado de mais a água do banho deve ter entrado nos meus o que ele tava fazendo?!Me empurrou na parede de forma rude mais ao msm tempo gentil.Aí!agora eu morria!.  
— É isso msm que vc ouviu!.Ele me respondeu me olhando nos olhos aiaiaiai acho que me perdi na imensidão que ter foco foco Isabella.  
— O que vc ta fazendo?! me solta já!.Eu disse tentando sair dali bom tenho que confessar que uma parte de mim queria ficar!.  
— Bells,vc não precisa se dar ao trabalho de se fazer de dificil,porque isso não cola,eu sei que vc quer tanto quando eu!. Ele disse ao "pé" do ouvido e eu extremessi ,o que é não me julguem venham tentar ficar no meu lugar pra vcs verem!.Peraii escutei direito ele me chamou de FÁCIL??,a era hoje que Carlisle iria ficar sem um filho acho que não tem problema afinal ela tem mais dois para ele imaginando a melhor forma de tira-lo deste mundo,baixei a cabeça para tentar raciocinar aquela imensidão verde tira a concentração de qualquer uma sabia?!Um momento ele quer jogar não quer?! pois ele não me conhece eu sou fogo e quando entro em um jogo pode apostar que para perder é que não é! Edward iria pedir penico em dois tempos!.Levantei a cabeça com um sorrisinho me soltei da mãos dele,coloquei minhas mãos cada uma em um lado do seu rosto.  
— Cullenzinho...Eu disse com uma voz sedutora e lhe dei um beijinho perto do canto da boca.— Vc tem... outro beijinho só que do outro lado — Que ralar muiiito...um beijinho na ponta do nariz ,iria deixar ele louco.— mais muito msm para ter uma mulher como eu...um beijinho no queixo...não sou como nenhuma mulher que vc conhecer ou vai conhecer tem que ralar mais ralar muiito!!!.Fiquei na ponta dos pés cheguei com os lábios a milimetros dos dele,e ele parecia já estar rendido,então resolvi brincar um pouquinho aom a cara dele.— Conclusão procure um lugar bem confortavel para sentar pq se vc ficar em pé vai cansar suas perninhas!.Eu sussurei e rocei meus lábios nos parecia ter um conflito interno tmbm com o que eu estava fazendo com o coitadinho...perai coitadinho uma ova ele me chama de fácil...não queria participar do plano da Lili bom ainda não quero por isso que agora eu vou tomau as redias da coisa...iria fazer as coisas do meu jeito e ele iria se arrepender do dia em que abriu a boca para falar dessa maneira comigo hum!Resolvi a proveitar a chance jaá que ele tinha me deixado respirar e passei pela minima trecha entre nó caminhando para porta do quarto ai resolvi brincar um pouquinha mais então mandei um beijinho de "despedida" fofo não?!Entrei no quarto bati a porta,encostei-me nela e escorreiguei até o chão passei a mão pela testa e eu estva suando frio o que é hein?! Um homem lindo cheirosissííimo sim pq OMG que perfume, me desculpem a expressão "te pegando de jeito",te encurralando com tanta força na parede que vc quase atravessa para o outro lado,falando daquela forma bem no seu ouvido ha ninguém é de tô até agradecendo por ele ser tão prepotente e anta pq acho que se ele não tivesse me chamado de FACIL eu não teria sido tão tão não quero nem pensar!Mais ele vai ver só...agora eu tô no jogo e quando jogo épra valer!!!

N/K :Então gostaram?????espero que sim ^^.Tmbm ficaram com dô do cullenzinho?!haushaushau tadinhu .  
Queridissíiíííímas leitoras du coração de titia reviews reviews çam essa autora loka de pedra feliz *.*


	10. Filmeslágrimas e nosso primeiro beijo

Pov Alice.

Eu estava me arrumando estava tão tão feliz assim eu já contei que Jazz e eu vamos assistir um filme juntos?!Bom nós iriamos sair mais está caindo um "pé d'água" então resolvemos alugar uns fimes e fazer uma sessão pipoca aqui aproveitar já que só tem nós dois em casa hj...era tipo um encontro as escondidas sabe?!,Rose saiu com algumas amigas para fazer compras,Emm,Jake e Bella foram buscar o carro ela na casa da tia Esme e Edward foi á faculdade resolver alguns probleminhas e confirmar a data do reinicio das nesses dois (Bella e Ed) eles estavam meio estranhos hj hã vamos dizer que parece que acoradaram mais ironicos que de costume_._

(Flash Black on.)

Todos tinhamos acordado cedo hj até Bella,mais ainda não tinha descido pra tomar café.Estavamos todos sentados na mesa tomando o café traquilamente,ouvi alguém cantarolando...acho que acordou de bom humor hj!.

— Bom dia queridos!!!.Ela comprimentou-nos com um sorriso radiante.— Bom dia amor!.Ela disse com um tom meio irônico para Edward e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha...Eu tinha perdido algo?!.

— Oh! bom dia querida!dormiu bem?.Ele usou o msm tom dela.O que tava acontecendo eu quero saber das novidads tmbm T. pelo que me parece Rose não gostou nada da mudança de "gato e rato" para "amiguinhos coloridos".

— Melhor impossível!.Ela respondeu sentando-se entre Emm e Jake que estavam tão confusos quanto eu.— E vc?.Ela perguntou-o dando uma mordida na torrada.

— Tmbm! iria ser melhor se tivesse sonhado com vc!.A ironica agora ficou evidente....Ela gargalhou.

— Vamos parar com a seninha melosa,por favor,eu tomo café da manhã que ele ficar dentro do estomago!.Enterroumpeu Rose o teatrinho deles...pra lá de irritada.

— Bella sua mãe ligou disse que seu carro chegou a algum tempo!.Aproveitei que Rose tinha interrompido o 'momento ironia ' do dia.

— Ah! Serio?!.Não eu tô mentindo.— Então eu vô la buscar meu bebe,Emm será que vc pode ir comigo coração?.Ela perguntou.

— Claro Isa!.Ele respondeu sorridente como sempre.

— Ei peraí e eu?.Jake perguntou .

— Oh! perdão carinho vc tmbm pode vir se quiser!.Nossa ela tinha acordado melosa hj hein!?.— Vc tmbm quer ir cullenzinho?.

— Adoraria mor mais tenho que ir a faculdade!.Tava vendo a hora da Rose voar no pescoço dos dois.

— Tudo bem...Emm,Jake vou me trocar ai nós vamos!.Ela retirou-se da mesa.

— Até mais tarde querida!.Disse não tinha amor a vida Rose tava pra matar um.

— Bom eu tmbm vou me trocar...mais tá tédio hj não tenho nada pra fazer!.Eu reclamei seguindo em direção as escadas,quando já estava no corredor sinto alguém puxando o meu braço olhei era o Jazz...ele tava corado?.

— Hã...Alice vc disse que não tem nada pra fzer hj certo?.Ele começou.

— Disse Jazz pq?.Aii mmeu coração já tava acelerando.

— Hum...é que...que eu iria te convidar pra sa..sair mais como o tempo não está bom hj...er...será que vc gostaria de assistir uns filmes aqui msm...só...nós dois?!.Ele perguntou sem me olhar nos olhos,acho que estava com vergonha...aíiííí que cute *.*.

— Claro Jazz!Hã então até depois!.Eu disse e antes de sair dei um beijo na bochecha dele.

_(Flash Black off)_

_Bom já estava pronta me olhei no espelho tinha que adimitir estava de babar um vestido delicado creme de alças largas e uma lacinho de cetim cinza um pouco abaixo do busto e uma sapatilha da msm cor do as escadas e avistei Jazz sentado no sofá escolhendo o filme acho que ele me ouviu descer os degrais da escada e virou me olhou e eu tava suando frio._

_z88;_

_Pov Jazz ._

_Eu estava uma pilha de nervos mais pelo menos tive coragem de convida-la...não me perguntem onde a achei (a coragem),pq nem eu um banho me troquei e desci para escolher um fime minutos depois ouvi passos e olhei um direção a escada...e vi a mulher mais desse mundo e estava mais linda que de costume...se isso é possivel tão delicada que até parecia uma pra ela e dei um sorriso ela estava complemente apaixonado por essa mulher!._

_z88;_

_Pov Bella._

_Bom eu,Jake e Emm estavamos a caminho da casa da minha mãe para pegar minha bebe,ai comecei a lembrar da ironia minha e do Cullenzinho e cai na gargalhada aíaí era hilário e ele não tinha a menor idéia de com quem estava se metendo.(N/A: até parece que é da máfia ou algo do tipo ¬¬')._

— _O que foi Bella que vc tá quase chorando de rir?.Perguntou-me de taxando de louca._

— _Nada não só lembrei de uma piada que me contaram!.Eu menti._

— _Chegamos!.Avisou do como a casa da minha mãe era liiiinda não é a toa que ela nem queria ouvir falar em voltar para fló estava nos esperando na frente da casa._

— _Olha queridos!Como vão?.Ela perguntou sorridente._

— _Bem mãe...e então cadê meu baby?.Eu perguntei olhando para todos o lados._

— _Está na garagem querida vamos vamos entrem!.Ela disse abrindo a porta.— A garagem é por ali apontou a direção e eu não exitei um segundo se quer fui na direção indicada,Jake e Emm me seguiram._

_Chegando-la avistei-o coberto por uma capa preta,fui até lá e a retirei ele não tinha mudado nada.(N/A: o que ela queria que ele tivesse crescido? ¬¬' )._

— _Uow!!Bella eu não acredito é um..._

— _Austin Martin interrompi Jake.— Nem eu acreditei quando confessei entrando no carro.— Vamos convidei-os,eles tmbm nem exitaram._

— _Nossaaaaaaa!!!!!!.Exclamou Emm._

— _É nossa²!.Disse Jake._

— _Quer dirigir?.Perguntei olhando pra deixei ninguém dirigir além de mim mais os olhinhos dele estavam brilhando tanto que não resisti._

— _?!eu posso?.Ele perguntou desacreditado.Não eu tô brincando só pra ver sua cara de bocó._

— _Claro!Pode dirigir o caminho de volta!._

— _Vlw Bella!!!!!!.Ele me agraceu me dando um abraço 'quebra ossos'.— Eu T-E disse soletrando de tão feliz parecia até uma criança que ganhou um brinquedo novo._

— _Ei,ei vc não a-m-a nada já não basta o oxigenado e o cabeçudo querendo me tirar a Isinha!!!.Disse Emm dando um tapa na nuca de Jake e eu gargalhei eles eram uma graça não?!._

— _Td bem agora que vcs já viram que o carro está bem que tal um lanchinho hum?!.Falou minha mãe encostada no batente da porta com os braços cruzados e um sorriso que daria inveja ao sol de tão bonito._

— _Claro mãe!.Eu disse enquanto eu e Emm tentavamos tirar Jake de dentro do carro._

_z88;_

_Edward Povs_

_Estava á conversar com alguns colegas de faculdade em um restaurante próximo a faziam parte do time de Beisebol que eu,Jazz,Emm e Jake faziamos,e eu estava pondeirando como contar pra eles que uma garota erav nosso novo jogador,iriam rir bom pelo menos até ver como aquela pestinha joga falando quer dizer pensando nela será que ela está com o demente oxigenado?Só de pensar o angue fervel bom vamos dizer que se tratando da morinha raivosa eu não era um poço de paciê acho melhor falar logo né antes que ele perguntem se já achei um jogador novo._

— _Ed,e ai vc já achou um rebatedor pro time?.Perguntou ! tarde demais._

— _É...é sabe o que é cara era sobre o jogador novo "ou a jogadorA novA" que eu queria falar msm!.Eu disse._

— _E então já encontrou ou não?.Disse Demitri impaciênte ._

— _Bom achei!.Eu disse._

— _E ele é bom?.Perguntou Alec._

— _Não imagina o quanto! "em todos os sentidos".Exclamei._

— _Então como ele é?.Felix quiz "ele" tem cabelos castanhos avermelhados,corpo escultural,olhos castanhos chocolates que na luz do luz ficam em um tom de verde(N/A:Isso existi?!Se não existia agora existi! XD),essa descriçaõ serve?!._

— _"Ele" é bom muiiito bom!.Eu disse._

— _Ótimo espero que seja msm!E qual é o nome nós conhecemos?.Disse Marcus ele era o técnico do time._

— _Bom o nome é...er...Isabella!.Eles arregalaram os olhos._

— _Como disse?.perguntou Alec incredulo._

— _O que que é?.Felix._

— _Vc tá de brincaira não Ed?...me diz que está faltando poucos dias pro jogo!E me diz que ISABELLA é um cara e a mãe dele o odiava e lhe deu nome de mulher!!!.Marcus estva ficando nervoso..nossa esse povo tem um paviu curto né?!._

— _Bom não Isabella não é um homem! "pq se fosse eu virava gay".Eu expliquei._

— _VC QUER QUE UMA MULHER FAÇA PARTE DO TIME SÓ PQ ELA É UMA DOS SEUS PEGAS????!._

— _Bom "infelizmente" ela não é um dos meus caro amigo Alec...e eu ainda arrisco a dizer "e ponho minha mãe no fogo" que ela joga melhor que muitos de nó tudo pq eu tava defendendo ela??Ah! sim pq fui eu que concordei com a posta ridicula do Jake._

— _Eu acho bom msm...mais eu DUVIDO que ela seja boa...mulher só são boas em gastar nosso dinheiro e algumas coisinhas Felix com um sorrisinho gargalhamos.— E eu aposto que ela é a maior baranga,pq vc disse que ainda não pegou ela._

— _Pois é...ô maior baranga!.Eu disse rindo.O que é?!eu não iria dizer que ela tinha me dado altos foras!Eu sou Edward Cullen e minha reputação tem que ficar intaquita._

— _Certo Ed então marcaremos um encontro no campo qualquer hora dessas pra conhecer sua amiga baranga jogadora de beisebol!.Disse Marcus em um tom ! vem cá ela é lésbica?!._

— _Iiiiii isso ai eu não sei não hein!"pq se ela for eu me jogo nas corredeiras da cachoeira _

_Cuquenan".(N/A: Queridas leitoras pra quem não sabe a cachoeira Cuquenan é uma das 10 mais altas do mundo fica na fronteira da Guiana com a Venezuela)._

— Então td bem mais se ela não for boa hum...a coisa que não vai ficar boa pro seu lado,já faz 3 jogos seguidos que nós não ganhamos!.Me adiantou Marcus.

— Pode confiar ela é mais que boa ela é ótima!.Eu disse com um sorriso presunçoso.

— Que tal agora já que ela é tão _ótima_ assim nós a conhecermos hj Ed?!.Alec propôs em um tom de desafio.— Assim se ela for boa nós podemos treinar algumas estrategia.

— Por mim ta blz!Mais tenho que ligar para ela ainda,não sei se vai poder vir!.Eu disse.

— Bom vamos,tente!.

z88;

Pov Bella .

Agora que todo mundo tinha enchido a bança nós estavamos a caminho de casa e não ia demorar muito pra chegar já que Jake corria a 120k/h em uma pista de 90k/h mais ainda era lerdo demais assim ateé uma tartaruga nos alcançaria.

— Vamos,vamos Jake pisa esse pé no acelerador não insulte meu carro!.Eu disse incentivando-o, adorava tudo que atingisse mais de 150k/h se fosse menos pra mim não tinha graça.

— Bella para com isso! daqui a pouco eu me borro aqui!.Emm choramingou.

— Para com isso Emm um homem desse tamanho com medo de uma corridinha mixuruca!.Eu o repreendi em meio a risadas de Jake.

— Não tô com medo só que sou lindo,gostoso e jovem de mais pra morrer!.Ele retrucou defendendo-se.

— Sei!.Disse o lerdo digo Jake e pisou no acelerador.

— Isso Jake vc aprede disse rindo.

— Garota vc é surpreendente! qualquer uma no seu lugar estaria gritando disse sem tirar os olhos da pista.

— Qual é Jake vc esta me ofendendo eu não sou QUALQUER uma não e tmbm não sou surpreendente me denominaria melhor imprevísivel ou riu.

— Tudo senhorita-imprevisível se segura nós estaremos em casa em dois ele pisou fundo no acelerador.

— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.Emmett gritava escandalosamente.

z88;

Pov Alice.

O filme ja estava na parte final e eu estava abraçadinha com meu Jazz que acariciava meus cabelos estavamos assistindo "Um amor para recordar" o filme era lindo.O fime acabou e eu desabei a chorar.

— Que foi fadinha?.Ele perguntou carinhoso enquanto eu estava de cabeça baixa.

— É que...que eles passaram tão p..ouco tem..mpo disse entre soluços.

— Oh! pequena como vc disse eles passaram pouco tempo juntos mais monstraram um ao outro seus sentimentos e partilharam a felicidade e o amor verdadeiro mesmo que por pouco disse levantado meu queixo com uma das mãos e limpando as lagrimas com a nossos olhares encontraram-se nenhum de nós se atrevia a desvia-los então eles foi chegando perto do meu rosto e de meus lábios então veio um beijo calido,puro e inocente delicado que mostrava tudo o que sentiamos um pelo outro amor,paixão,cumplicidade,amizade tudo com o mais sincera e verdadeira parte nó tudo perfei....

— E AI CAMBADAA....Emmet nos olhou assustado depis gritou.—ISINHA,JAKE VENHAM VER O JAZZ TÁ PEGANDO A ANÃ-ALICE UAHUSHAUSHAUHAUSH.E caiu na gargalhada enquanto eu e Jazz morriamos de e Jake entraram na deu um leve tapa na nuca.

— Emm fica queito e deixa a Lili e o Jazz em paz antes que eu conte pra todo mundo que vc fez xixi nas calças!.Disse ela e nós caimos na gargalhada.

— kkkkkkkkk vc..kkkk. fez xixi kkkkk nas calç estava até chorando de tanto rir assim como eu,Jake e Bella Emmett estava vermelho como um tomate.

— Isinha! Como vc é uma mulher má muito má...estou de mau!.Ele disse olhando pra Bella com maior cara de criança birrenta.

— Ow Emmettizinho desculpe td bem?!.Ela desculpou-se abraçando-o e lhe dando um beijinho no topo da cabeça.

— Tah eu desculpo mais só se vc me der um beijinho!.Ele chantageou.

— Garoto não abusa naõ hein!Ainda tem a Rose e o ameaçou .

— Tá,tá mais não contem pra ninguém viu cunhadinha!.Ele pediu olhando pra mim.

— Claro,claro daqui não sai nada respondi entre risadas.

z88;

Pov Bella.

Todos estavamos gargalhando por causa do incidente com Emm..ai meu celular tocou,todos ficaram em silêncio...isso tudo era pra ouvir a conversa o povinho fofoqueiro.

— Alô?.Eu atendi.

— Oi mor!.Ouvi uma voz rouca e sedutora do outro lado.Uííií arrepiei.

— Quem fala?.Perguntei curiosa.

— Quem mais! eu Edward!.Ele respodeu do outro esse infeliz tem o numero do meu celular?!.

— Assim vc!?! pensei que era outra pessoa!.

— Hum...então quer dizer que está me traindo hein!.Ele disse rindo.

— Cale-se Cullenzinho...o que vc quer? fala logo meu tempo se precioso para estraga-lo como vc!.Eu disse zombando.

— Oh! então é assim de manhã me chama de "amor" e agora me esculacha?!.Ele perguntou num tom divertido.

— Pois é fofura é que os tempos mudam né?!.Eu disse rindo.— Agora desimbucha.

— Hã tudo bem...Emm,Jake,Jazz e vc tem que estar aqui no estadio de beisebol em uma hora,eles querem te conhecer!.

— Tá já vamos!.Eu tempo que eu não participava de um time de beisebol.

— Ok! até mais coração!.

— Te +.Então desliguei.

— Emm,Jake,Jazz nós temos que ir ao estadio de beisebol,parece que os membros do time estão duvidando da capacidade da Isabella aqui!.


	11. Ne pleure pas mon petit!

**Adivinha,adivinha eu aqui de novo hauhsuahsuahsuh** (que tonta ¬¬'**) com um novo capitulo.**

**Muiitisíiíímo obrigada a todas vcs que estão comentando são tão fofas *.***

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo,pq eu particularmente gostei ^^,mais eu sou suspeita a dizer algo neh?! então chega de blábláblá da autora chata.**

**BOA LEITURA E COMENTEM PLEASE FIZ MUIITO ESFORÇO PARA POSTAR ESSE CAPITULO AINDA HJ ^^ BEIJINHUS.**

* * *

Pov Edward.

Estamos todos esperando pela nossa liinda e nova companheira de time ela e meus irmãos já estavam atrasados e Marcus não estava com a cara lá muito contente...se eles não chegassem logo minha cabeça iria servir de tofeu no próximo jogo!.

— E então Ed cada a tal Isabella ?!.Perguntou-me Alec enquanto ele e o time inteiro se aproximava...ai tava ferrado.

— Serve eu ou tem preferencia a outra?!.Falou uma voz feminina doce e sedutora,olhei na direção da onde a voz ecoava e lá estava ela com meus irmãos e Jake...e como estão imaginando ela estava tão linda que ofuscava até a miss mundo,com um mini shorts vermelho com algumas listras brancas,uma blusa de moletom branca,a camiseta no msm estilo do shorts e o cabelo presos em duas tranças laterais e apoiva um bastão de beisebol nos ombros (.). Olhei para meus companheiros de beisebol e estavam todos estaticos uns babavam outros arregalaram os olhos até não poderem mais.

— Olá rapazes! .Ela comprimentou com um sorriso.

— Vo..você é Isabella?!.Perguntou Felix incredulo com a "baranga" a sua frente.

— Eu mesmo em carne e osso "_e curvas e pernas lindas e babei"._— Mais prefiro que me chame só de Bella.

— Hã...tudo bem Bella esse é o time Marcus é nosso técnico.-Eu comecei a falar,já estava me irritando toda aquela babação sobre ela.— Esse é Alec ela chegou perto dele e eu pensei que ele iria cair duro ali msm.

— Prazer Alec!.Ela disse depositando um beijinho na bochecha dele "_coisa que não me agradou nada"_ e lhe dando um pequeno e sapeca sorrisinho.

— Felix,Demitri , Mike e todos de uma vez para ela não ter tempo de ficar com toda aquela frescurada.

— Muiito prazer garotos!.Ela disse erguendo a mão em um pequeno asceno.

— O prazer é tudo nosso pode ter certeza.-Disse Felix com um sorrisinho malicioso.

— E então não vão me matar por ser uma mulher vão?!.Ela perguntou num tom ironico e divertido.

— Oh! claro que não meu bem seria uma insanidade fazer isso!.Disse Marcus dando-lhe uma piscadela e ela corou violentamente.

— Tudo bem,tudo bem chega de melação e de flertar com a MINHA Isinha pq já tenho concorrentes suficiente!.Mais uma vez meu irmão anta tirou as palavras a minha boca mais eu não gostei nada nada do "MINHA"...dele só se for em sonhos era minha e ninguém tascava!.

— Então Bella bela eu não queria ser rude mais uma mulher tão pequenina e frágil como vc não pode jogar beisebol no meio de tanto marmanjo...vc pode se machucar ou coisa parecida e tmbm nós estamos á três jogos sem vencer e o time adversário não tá pra brincadeirinhas femininas se é que vc me entende ,então que tal vc ir pro shopping e para o cabelereiro e fazer o que vcs mulheres fazem de melhor hum?!.-Acho que Marcus não sabia com quem estava se metendo pq agora a cara que Bella fez me assustou tanto que eu dei um passo pra trás,ela segurou com mais força o bastão entre as delicadas mãos,fechou os olhos respirou fundo e começou a mecher lábios...era impressão minha ou ela estava contando até dez?!.Voltou a abrir os olhos e fitar Marcus, ela me parecia se controlar para não socar ele por ter lhe taxado de "sexo fragil".

— Bom agradeço a preocupação,mais eu realmente a despenso e enquanto a "brincadeiras femininas" não aqui pra fazer nenhuma delas!.Ela falou bem séria.— E eu tenho certeza que faço mais pontos em uma unica partida do esse timezinho que vcs chamam de " _adversário_ ", fez nas três em que vcs perderam!.Ela pronunciou a palavra "adversário" fazendo um sinal de aspas com a mão que estava livre,como se tirasse todos nós de perdedores sem noção!.Depois deu um sorriso presunço, a olharam como se ela fosse algum tipo de louca ou coisa parecida mais só para estar louca msm pois o outro time ganhou de 'lavada' nas 3 partidas,então ela revirou os olhos e posicionou na base do rebatedor.— Emm amor!.Ela chamou-o...mais que história é essa de _amor _?!...e ele apenas ascentiu com a cabeça pegou uma bola e posicionou-se na base do arremessador...ela fez um sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça e ele arremessou com quanta força que me arriscaria dizer que quase não vi a bola no ar e ela rebateu com a maior facilidade enquanto todos a olhavam ,virou pra eles e disse.— Entenderam o que eu quis dizer?!,e então estou dentro ou está afim de que eu me candidate para ser a rebatedora do outro time e ser seu pior pesadelo?.Ela falou sem nem se preocupar em disfaçar o sarcasmo na voz.

— Es..está dentro!.Ele disse com a voz meio tremula acho que ainda estava em choque com sua nova rebatedora.

—Serio ?!sério msm!?.Agora ela nem de longe parecia aquela mulher assustadora de poucos instantes atrás,agora estava mais para uma criança que ganhou sua bicicleta tão sonhada.

— Serio! Vc é nossa nova integrante!.Confirmou Alec com um sorriso de orelha a orelha,tmbm quem não estaria com uma colega de campo tão linda e graciosa!.Ela saiu "saltitando" pulou em cima de mim e me abraçou...acho que deveria te-la trazido antes.

— Cullenzinho! obrigada!obrigada!obrigada!.Ai ela me deu um... um...beijo?! tá tá não foi um beijo foi um selinho mais ela me deu não deu?!mais msm assim deu pra sentir os lábios macios e com cheirinho de morango tocando os meus e me deu uma insana vontade de não deixa-la se afastar e lhe roubar um beijo de verdade.

— Oh! desculpe acho que me empolguei!.Ela disse depois de "descer do meu colo" vermelha e coçando a nuca, enquanto todos menos Emm e Jake caiam na risada pela vergonha dela...será que ela não quer se empolgar novamente?!

— Ei!ei eu tmbm quero emolgação não é justo pq só o Ed?!.Perguntou Emm com uma cara de frustração. Pq eu sou mais eu mano!ela não resistiu!.

— Désolé Emm la prochaine fois, je suis heureux avec vous!!(desculpe Emm da próxima vez me empolgo com vc!).Ela disse rindo e com um um sotaque francês super sexy.

— Eu tmbm quero!.Disse Jake com uma carrinha de vira-lata sem dono.O povo já tava abusando demais da minha paciência!.

— Eii,ei muita empolgação para um dia só!.Eu disse um tom brincalhão mais sé riram,com o meu tom ciumento.

**He was a boy**

**She was a girl**

**Can I make it anymore obvious?**

**He was a punk**

**She did ballet**

**What more can I say?**

Uma musica começou a tocar.

— Oh! desculpe é meu celular ela disse colocando a mão no bolso da blusa e tirando um aparelho pequeno e rosa,ela olhou para tela e sorriu.— Alô? ah amorr é vc que bom vc ligou! estava com tantas saudads!.Ah! só podia ser a loira oxigenda hunf!,todos ficaram quietos para ouvir a conversa bando de fifis.— Ah! se eu estou com o Cullenzinho?!.Ela olhou para mim e sorriu sapeca.— Sim,sim com ele Jake,Jazz,Emm e mais cinco gatinhos!.Ao falar as ultimas palavra ela olhou para mim para os fofoqueiros ou digo o time e lhes deu uma piscadela,eles riram para pestinha ,e ela foi sentar-se na arquibancada para ter uma conversa mais reservada com a loira oxigenada.

—Edward! vc disse que ela era uma baranga!.Acusou-me Felix.

— Eu quero uma baranga daquela na minha casa!.Disse Alec fazendo !.

— Como vc quer que eu me concentre com ela no campo?!.Perguntou-me retoricamente Demitri.

— Eu troco Molly,Kris,Dianna e Jenny e todas que eu já peguei por um beijinho Felix brincalhão.

— Peraii o vc tem a ver com minha irmã hein?!.Perguntou Alec.

— Ah! er...eu quiz dizer Jennifer não Jenny!.Esquivou-se ele.

— Eu acho bom msm!.Alec disse em um tom ameaçador.

— Vamos parar ela não é pro bico de nenhum de vcs!.Eu disse com um tom presunço.Ué! não era msm!.

— Rum! muito menos pro seu Ed! se vc não se lembra ela tem namorado!.Disse Jazz rindo e me lembrando do oxigenado.

— Por enquanto meu caro Jazz,por enquanto!.Eu disse.

Pov Bella.

Meu lugar já estava garantido no time...e aqui entre nós eu me dei bem hein!Um time só de gatinhos... nossa aquele tal de Alec aiii só de pensar perdi o compasso. Bella foco...ah James me disse que o ensaio da revista foi adiado,gostei pois tenho mais tempo pra me preparar.E eu não sei como vou olhar pra cara do Cullenzinho de novo OMG o que eu fiz???Se ele se achava agora que f*** tudo...mais foi tão tão bom...Oops acho que suspirei alto,os lábios dele eram tão macios e o halito com um cheiro de menta confesso que queria bis...ai acho que meu cerebro foi pro espaço!!!.

— BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!.Ah mais quem é o demente que me tira das minha fantasias com Cullenzinho?!Er...quero dizer ah esquesse.

—Não grita animal!.Eu disse enquanto o cara do melhor selinho do mundo er...digo Edward se aproximava.

— Ah não estressa tarada de rapazes indefesos!.Ele zombou de mim rindo.

— Vá pra _piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (N/A:_**atenção esta parte foi cortada da fic pois contém palavras de baixo calão e ofenças a parentes até 7 gerações atrás**) 30minutos depois...(n/a: brincadeirinha suhaushaus).

— Chega! vai xingar até tatatatatatatatatatatatatatarabisavó (N/a: isso existi?!).Ele me interrompeu depois de eu ter xingado até os parentes dele que moravam no tempo das cavervas.

— Oh! desculpe me empolguei!,mais tarada é a sua bisavôzinha,eu já disse que me empolguei!.Qual é não pode mais se empolgar não?!.

— Claro eu sei que não resisti ao Cullenzinho aqui meu bem!.Ele disse num tom brincalhão sentando-se do meu lado.

— Oh! claro que não eu tenho vontade de me jogar nos seus braços masculos e fortes toda vez que te vejo,vc é meu sonho de disse com -me de costas pra ele me estiquei no banco da arquibacada e deitei a cabeça em seu colo ele me fitou confuso mais depois abriu um sorriso não aqueles sorrisos arrogantes que eu costumo ver mais um sorriso sincero e o mais lindo que eu já vi,depois começou a mexeu nos meus cabelos.

— Eu sabia!Ninguém resisti!.Ele disse continuando com o sarcasmo de minutos atrás e nós dois rimos.

— Pois é tão masculo,sexy,lindo toda vez que se apróxima me deixa embasbacada,o coração bate mais forte as mãos soam e eu tenho uma vontade insana de o sarcasmo era evidente até demais..pelo menos da boca para fora.

— É vc tmbm me deixa assim!.Ele disse olhando para o céu limpo e azul sem o menor traço de sarcasmo mais em um tom de sinceridade extremo como se estivesse falando consigo msm.

— Edward eu....

— Isinha vem vamos temos que ir embora!Vamos , interrompeu-me pegando me meu braço e me puxando pra longe antes conseguir falar uma unica palavra...e ele ficou ali fitando o céu como se tivesse se perdido em pensamentos.

Pov Edward.

Nós estavamos "conversando" quando ela virou esticou-se no banco e deitou a cabeça em minhas pernas, no começo fiquei meio confuso com o gesto mais logo lhe abri um sorriso e vi suas bochechas rosarem em um tom tão lindo,comecei a mexer em seus cabelos macios e sedosos.

— Eu sabia!Ninguém resisti!.Eu disse com um tom sarcastico de uns instantes atrás e nós rimos.

— Pois é tão masculo,sexy,lindo toda vez que se apróxima me deixa embasbacada,o coração bate mais forte as mãos soam e eu tenho uma vontade insana de continuou o sarcasmo.

— É vc tmbm me deixa assim!.Acho que pensei alto demais.

— Edward eu.... Ela iria falar algo mais meu irmão a interrompeu.

— Isinha vem vamos temos que ir embora!Vamos, pelo canto dos olhos enquanto Emmett a puxava pelo braço ela me fitava como se tivesse a necessidade de terminar aquela frase que começará.Eu ainda não intendia mais eu tinha uma necessidade de querer proteje-la ela me parecia tão frágil e quebradiça como um cristal que encontrava-se na ponta de uma prateleira,com ela era diferente não queria conquisista-la por puro capricho,queria ela só pra mim e não dividi-la com mais ninguém!.

z88;

Pov Bella.

Todos haviam saido Alice até me convidará pra ir com ela na casa de uma amiga da faculdade mais eu realmente não estava afim,então tomei um banho coloquei um pijama como a noite estava fria coloquei um bem um filme e fiz pipoca e me joguei no sofá.Trinta minutos depois ouvi alguém abrir a porta mais nem me importei devia ser Rose-mal-humor-em-pessoa.

— Não creio a miss-Bella mergulhando as amarguras em um balde de pipoca e um filme de romance?!.Eu olhei pra cima só pra confirmar quem era mais já conhecia aquela voz.

— Pois é Cullenzinho me deixaram largada as teias disse num tom brincalhão enquanto me sentava e batia no sofá para que ele se sentasse do meu lado,ele atendeu meu pedido e eu fiz a msm coisa que tinha feito horas atrás na arquibancada do campo de beiseibol assim como ele repitiu o gesto de acariciar os meus cabelos não sabia como explicar mais me sentia tão protegida e segura perto dele.

— E então que filme é esse pequena ?.Ele me perguntou em um tom terno.

— Não faço a minima idéia!.Eu confesei não estava nem prestando atenção no filme.— quer?.Ofereci o balde de pipocas a ele.

— O que mais vc sabe fazer?sabe cozinhar, dançar,jogar videogame,beisebol,futebol e tantas outras coisas se vc me disser que é do F.B.I não vou duvidar!.Ele disse rindo.

— Bom nem sempre foi assim!eu realmente era a "nada" da escola sabe!.Eu disse num tom de nostalgia.

— Ah! é ?! dificil de imaginar e o que aconteceu?.Ele parecia curioso.

— Tudo começou quando eu me apaixonei pelo garoto mais lindo e popular do não fez menção de enterromper então eu era ...ainda sou...bem esquisistranha!.

— O que é "esquisistranha"?.Ele perguntou-me divertido.

— É uma mistura de esquisita e estranha ué! em que mundo vc vive Cullenzinho?!.Ele deu risada e eu entrei no embalo.

— Tudo bem sr ª Esquisistranha prossiga!.Ele disse ainda rindo.

— Ele tinha uma namorada uma patricinha nogenta e fútil Lauren,bom eu e Sam começamos a ser amigos quando ajudei-o em um trabalho...

— Esse era o nome dele "Sam"?.Ele me interrompeu.

— Uhum! mais vc interrompeu só pra perguntar nome dele?!.Eu disse fingindo-me de irritada.

— Oh! desculpe não interomperei mais!.

— tudo bem...hum...como ia dizendo eu e Sam viramos bons amigos mais eu não queria só isso pq eu era realmente apaixonada por ele,mais ele nunca iria olhar pra mim era isso que eu pensava quando que dava vontade de me declarar a ele,o que ele um garoto popular iria querer com uma garota que ele nem julgava ser garota?!.Não sei pq mais me lembrar do jeito em que todos me tratavam fez o choro embolar na garganta.E acho que ele percebeu!

Pov edward.

Eu estava me divertindo ouvindo a história de como ela tornou-se uma ela parou eu desviei os olhos da tv para ela e vi uma coisinha em seu rosto que cintilava feito diamante...ela estava chorando isso me fez sentir um aperto no coraçã a puxei pra mim e a abracei ela encostou-se no meu peito e desabou a chorar.

Pov Bella.

Eu tinha mantido tudo isso preso por tanto tempo todas as magoas e frutrações o desespero que eu sentia por não ser aceita como eu era e agora eu eatava ali despejando td ,ele me abraçava de uma forma tão protetora e gentil eu não entendia mais isso me fazia derramar cada vez mais lágrimas.Aí ele começou a sussurar uma canção.

link:z88;.com/watch?v=6FLG1rZZXY4

**Never Gonna be Alone**

(Nunca Vai Estar Sozinha)

O tempo está passando  
muito mais rápido do que eu  
E eu estou começando a me arrepender  
de não passá-lo com você  
Agora eu estou tentando saber porque  
Por que deixei isso preso dentro de mim  
Então, estou começando a me arrepender de não ter dito tudo para você  
Então, se eu ainda não o fiz, quero que agora você saiba

Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
de agora em diante  
Mesmo que você pense em desistir  
Não vou deixá-la cair  
Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
Vou te segurar até a dor passar

E agora  
Enquanto eu puder  
Estarei te segurando com ambas as mãos  
Pois sempre acreditei que não nada que eu precise a não ser você  
Então, se eu ainda não o fiz, quero que agora você saiba

Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
de agora em diante  
Mesmo que você pense em desistir  
Não vou deixá-la cair  
Quando toda a esperança tiver desaparecida  
Eu sei que você pode continuar  
Vamos ver o mundo sozinhos  
Vou te segurar até a dor passar

Você tem que viver cada dia  
como se fosse apenas um  
Mas se o amanhã nunca chegar  
Não o deixe escapulir  
Poderia ser a nosso único dia  
Você sabe que apenas começou  
Cada dia  
Talvez o nosso único dia  
Mas se amanhã nunca chegar  
Amanhã nunca chegar

O tempo está passando  
muito mais rápido do que eu  
Estou começando a me arrepender de não ter dito tudo para você

Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
de agora em diante  
Mesmo que você pense em desistir  
Não vou deixá-la cair  
Quando toda a esperança tiver desaparecida  
Eu sei que você pode continuar  
Vamos ver o mundo sozinhos  
Vou te segurar até a dor passar

Eu estarei lá para tudo  
Não vou desperdiçar mais nenhum dia  
Eu estarei lá para tudo  
Não vou desperdiçar mais nenhum dia  
Não vou estar ausente mais um dia.

(Tradução Terra).

— Não chore pequena,eu prometo que nunca vou deixa-la adormeci ali msm nos braços dele.

* * *

Notas finais:

**Gostaram?Gostaram?Gostaram? ai espero que sim ^^**

**# O Ed é tão fofo neh?! #**

**### A musica do toque do cel da Bella é a** _sk8er boi_ **da** _Avril Lavigne_**.**

**COMENTEM,COMENTEM PLEASE**

**QUANTO MAIS COMENTARIOS TIVER MAIS RÁPIDO EU POSTO O PRÓXIMO!!!**

**BEIJINHOS **


	12. Rivalités

**Oiiiii fofuxas du meu coração....primeiramente quero agradecer os comentários que me deixaram muiiito empolgada e me incentivaram a postar esse capitulo mais cedo ^^**

**Espero que gostem do "fogo cruzado" desse capitulo uhsuahsuahushash**

**BOA LEITURA!!!!**

**e não esqueçam de comentar. **

* * *

Pov Bella.

Abri os olhos pisquei algumas vezes para acostumar com a luz...Peraíií esse aqui não é meu não.Aí! minha cabeça tá explodindo acho que tem algo haver com o 'rio' que chorei ontem .Apoiei-me na cama de casal com os cotovelos,e passei os olhos pelo enorme comodo vi alguns porta-retratos com fotos de Edward,Jazz,Jake e Emm,devia ser quarto dele (Edward).Deixei-me cair novamente na cama macia coberta com um lençol de seda creme ,enterrei o rosto no travesseiro hum...tinha o perfume dele,assustei-me com o barulho da porta abrindo-se.

— Ah! já acordou bela adormecida?!."_não eu durmo de olhos abertos _¬¬' "Cullenzinho disse com um lindo sorriso e com uma bandeja nas mãos.— Como se sente?.Agora ele parecia preocupado.

— Bem melhor!só com um pouco de dor de cabeça .Eu respondi retribuindo o sorriso,ele sentou-se na beira da cama e colocou a bandeja com um suco e algumas torradas em cima do criado-mudo.— Hum...vai me deixar mimada desse apenas riu.— Er...Edward...

— Hum?.Ele incentivou-me a continuar.

— Obrigado por ontem e...hã...me desculpe!.Eu realmente estava envergonhada.

— Não precisa se desculpar pequena!.Ele me disse enquanto me dava um abraço aconchegante.

— Obrigada msm!.Eu realmente estava surpresa com Edward nunca que eu imaginaria que aquele prepotente convencido que eu conheci poderia ser tão...tão perfeito e tão amigamente confiavel como agora.

— E então vais terminar de me contar como vc se tornou uma garota de tantas virtudes?!.Eu ri.— Mas dessa vez tente não chorar...eu não gosto de te ver chorando.-acariciou meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos, me sentia estranhamente diferente perto dele.

— Hã...onde parei?.Tinha que voltar ao foco da conversa.— Tá,tá me lembrei bom eu e Sam estavamos ficando próximos cada dia mais, Lauren começou a perceber isso e veio tirar fatisfações comigo.

(Flashback on).

_Estava arrumando meus materiais no armario e me preparando para ir pra casa,afinal já era sexta-feira._

_— Hora,hora se não a mosca morta que pensa ser alguma coisa!.Lauren disse enquanto encostavasse em um dos armários._

_— O que vc quer?.Eu disse sem o menor interesse._

_— Oh! o que eu quero?! não se finja de sonsa coisinha insignificante vc sabe o que eu quero...quero que fique bem longue do MEU Sam. Ela disse com a voz furiosa,passando as mãos nos cabelos.— Bom pensando bem te olhando bem de perto...Sam NUNCA olharia pra vc!.Ela disse presunçosa._

_— É mesmo então pq vc está perdendo seu tempo dizendo para me afastar dele...se tem todo esse trabalho quer dizer que vc tem medo que ele troque vc por mim!.Ela gargalhou desdenhando._

_— Ele me troca por ...você essa é boa mais nem que vc fosse a ultima garota da face da terra!.Ela disse apontando o dedo para quem que ela estava pensando que estava mexendo?!._

_— Isto é um desafio minha cara Lauren?!.Eu era...bom eu sou...maniaca por um desafio quando uma pessoa diz que duvida de mim ah não dá pra segurar ._

_— Pode crer que sim!.Ela disse.— Se vc conquista-lo eu deixo o caminho livre para voces mais caso ao contrario vc vai virar fumaça da vida dele intendidas?.Ela proprôs esticado a mão._

_— Mais que entendidas!.Eu disse sorrindo e apertando a mão dela._

(Flashback off).

— Bom dentro de 3 meses eu era a garota mais popular,inteligente e bonita do colégio,eu e Sam ficamos juntos por um tempo mais percebi que ele só estava comigo por eu era bonita e popular pq caso eu não tivesse mudado ele nunca teria nem se quer deixado de me ver como mais um "garoto".Eu terminei de contar tudo naturalmente afinal acho que nem lágrimas eu tenho mais.

— Quer dizer que vc deixou de ser o que realmente era por causa de um garoto futil e ridiculo?!.O tom dele era de pura decepção.

— Bom inicialmente sim...mais depois percebi que esse era meu verdadeiro eu a "outra" que era uma farç por cima dos ombros dele e...

Pov Ed.

Ela estava me contando tudo e por enquando não tinha nem um indicio de lágrimas em seu rosto era um tremendo halivio ela não sabia como eu fiquei angustiado quando a vi chorar daquela forma.

Perai ela me disse que era não era ela? que tudo não passava de uma 'mascara' para se encaixar nos padrão que as pessoas exigiam a ela?! Derrepente uma decepção tomou conta de ão ela fingia ser o que não era?Então eu estava apaixonado por uma pessoa que nunca existiu! eu apaixonado?! Sim era a unica palavra que explicaria o que eu sentia por ela.

— Quer dizer que vc deixou de ser o que realmente era por causa de um garoto futil e ridiculo?!.Eu tinha que perguntar aquilo estava me sufocando.

— Bom inicialmente sim...mais depois percebi que esse era meu verdadeiro eu a "outra" que era uma farça.-Ela disse com mais sinceridade do que eu tinha previsto.E ela não sabe como isso me fez bem!.Vi ela olhando por cima os meus ombros.

— O que foi Bells?.Eu perguntei curioso.E juro que vi os olhinhos dela brilhando.

— Aquilo é..é um piano?!.Ela me perguntou sua voz tinha um tom de suplica misturada com felicidade.

— Sim..afinal sou um musico!.Eu respondi, era a coisa mais obvia do levantou-se foi em direção ao piano e eu a segui com os olhos.

— Não vejo um desses a tanto tempo!.Eu disse como se estivesse falando consigo msm,então olhou para mim com os olhos cheios de suplica,que me deram uma vontade insana de agarra-la.— Será que eu posso tocar? por favor!.Ela pediu.

— Vc toca?!.Eu perguntei incredulo.— Ah! claro quase ia me esquecendo de com quem eu estou falando.Nós rimos.— Então toque pequena!.Eu disse incentivando-a.

— Não tenho uma idéia melhor... eu quero que vc toque!.Tá isso me pegou desprevinido.

— Hum...não sei.. Resolvi fazer um charmezinho.

— Por favor!por favor!por favor!Faz tanto tempo que não ouço alguém tocar...quem costumava fazer isso era a naná mais ela já se foi!.Ela disse tudo de uma vez e suplicante.

— Nana?.Eu perguntei confuso.

— É minha avô.Ela explicou impaciente.— E então toca?.Os olhinhos dela brilhavam de expectativa.

— Er...tudo bem!.Eu fui em direção ao piano,sentei-me na banqueta e dei um espasso para que ela sentasse e ela sorriu.

(link: **.com/watch?v=zQME-ChSwNM**)

Enquanto eu tocava ela prestava atenção em cada movimento que meus dedos faziam.

— E então senhorita eu estou aprovado?.Perguntei com um tom brincalhão depois que a melodia acabou.

— Hum...vamos ver...está sim! não que seja disse no msm tom brincalhão que o meu.

— Ah! então eu não sou grande coisa né?!.Comecei a fazer cocegas dela e ela se desabou em gargalhadas.

— Pa...pa..ra Ed... .-tentava falar em meio a risadas,levantou-se tentando desvinciliar-se de minhas mãos mais eu a acompanhei e continuei com a "tortura".

— Pa..pa..pa...ra .Eu falei imitando,ela perdeu o equilibrio e desabamos os dois no chão,por um momento fiquei preocupado de ter machucado ela já que cai por cima da pequena, ai ela começou a gargalhar e eu fui no embalo,nossos olhos se cruzaram e eu me perdi na imensidão de chocolate e presumo que tenha acontecido o msm com ela já que ela me olhava com tanta intensidade nem me dei conta mais comecei a me aproximar do rosto dela perigosamente aqueles labios rosados me chamavam,quando nossos labios estavam prestes a se tocar ela virou o rosto corada.

— Ed..Edward eu não posso...nós não.-Ela disse quase num sussurro, peguei o rosto dela entre as mãos e fiz ela me encarar.

— E pq não?!.Meu tom era intenso.

— Eu..não posso fazer isso com o _Jay_.- Disse o nome dele em um murmurio quase inalditivel.

— Esqueça ele Bells!.-Nem eu msm reconheci o tom suplicante que saiu da minha a respiração dela ficar descompassada e o coração bater mais rápido,e isso me fez desejar ela nos meus braços mais que nunca.

— Eu sinto muito mais..eu não posso fazer isso Edward eu não...A voz dela a porta se abrir e nós dois olhamos em direção a ela.

— Edward vc viu a...BELLA??

— Eh,James amor não é o que vc está pensando eu juro...não não James.-Ela tinha um tom desesperado me empurrou para lado sem cerimonias e saiu atrás do oxigenado que saiu de lá furioso e obviamente eu fui atrás.

— James me escuta,me deixe explicar...-Ela quase que suplicava.

— Explicar o que?! que minha namorada estava no quarto com um cara por cima dela?! não obrigada esta parte eu vi com meus próprios disse raivoso e gesticulando com as mãos completar o briga tinha uma plateia ,Jazz e Alice olhavam a sena embasbacados,enquanto Emm estava ajoelhado no sofá rindo.

— Não é nada disso eu já disse, pq vc não acredita em mim?!.Ela perguntou retóricamente a Ele.— Foi só um acidente!.Ela continuou tentando explicar.

— Oh! claro isso acontece todos os dias!.Ele disse sacástico,isso foi a gota d'água para ela que agora chorava de raiva.

— Já peguei vc com Victória sua EX varias vezes e o que eu fiz NADA, NADA!.Ela falou com toda fúria.

— Isso é totalmente diferente nós estavamos em encontros de negó explicou-se.

— Claro!claro qualquer um tem "jantaremos de negócios" á luz de velas com vinho e tudo mais não é!?.Ela disse sarcastica com as mãos na cintura.

—Alice trás picoca rápido!!!!.Emm disse para a anãzinha sem tirar os olhos da briga.— Isso é melhor que luta livre...Dale Isinha!!!!!.

— Não seja sarcastica comigo Isabella!.Ele repreendeu-a.

— Quer saber se vc não quer acreditar em mim não acredite Ok!.Depois de dizer isso ela começou a subir as escadas furiosa e deixando ele falando sozinho.Não sabia se eu achava graça pela cara dele ou se ficava preocupado por causa dela.

— ISABELLA NÃO ME DEIXE FALANDO SOZINHO!.Ele gritou quando ela já estava nos ultimos degraus da virou para olhar para ele.Não ela iria voltar atrás?!

— Já deixei!.Depois virou e terminou de subir,só ouvi a porta do quarto batendo com violencia.

Ele virou olhou furiosamente e veio para cima de mim me encostando na parede e me levantando pela gola da camisa Preparado para no dar um soco.

— Ei, calminha ai cara!.Disse Jake enquanto ele Emm tentavam segurar James.

— Vc está de cabeça quente .não vai resolver nada assim! Vai pra casa mano!.Disse Emm.

James se soltou arrumou a camisa .

— Vc vai se arrepender Cullen!.Ele disse em um tom ameaça limitei-me a dar um sorrisinho de desdém.

— Isso que vamos ver !.Eu disse em um tom desafiador.

— Eu não vou abrir mão dela tão facil assim!.Ele disse antes de sair e bater a porta raivoso.

* * *

**THANKS FOFINHAS POR LEREM MAIS UM CAP.**

**GOSTARAM???????**

**ESPERO QUE SIM ESTOU ANCIOSA PELOS COMENTS.**

**MILHÕES DE BEIJINHUS**


	13. Propostas

**OIIIII fofas ^^**

**# primeiro agradeços a todasssss pelos comentátios fofissimos,continuem ;) #**

Pov Alice.

James saiu soltando 'fogo pelas ventas' de tão bravo com Ed...mais afinal o pq dessa raiva toda ?!

Bom acho que eu escutei mal pq eu ouvi ele falar claramente que pegou Bella e Ed vamos dizer em uma situação constrangedora...acho que são os efeitos dos calmantes que ando tomando contra insonia.

Estou preocupada com minha linda primuxa será que ela está bem?Acho melhor eu ir ver como ela está!.

Levantei-me do sofá e comecei a Subir as escadas.

— Onde vai Alice ?.Perguntou-me Jazz.

— Ver como está a Bella!.Eu respondi.

— Não Alice,deixa que eu não nada verdade exigiu Ed.

— Tudo bem,mais com a raiva que ela está duvido que te ouça.Já previni ele da furia da leoa.

Pov Edward.

Alice levantou-se fazendo menção de que iria falar com Bella,mais eu não iria permitir isso afinal essa era minha change já que aquele demente deixou uma brecha...bom não que eu seja um covarde sem escrupulos que aproveitava da fragilidade de uma pobre e inocente donsela não isso nunca, bom pelo menos não com ela...

— Não Alice,deixa que eu vou.- soltei com um tom exigente demais para o meu gosto.

— Tudo bem,mais com a raiva que ela está duvido que te ouç me alertou, não precisava se preocupar quando eu queria era tão teimoso quanto Bella.

Então Alice voltou a sentetar-se do lado de Jazz era minha impressão ou estava rolando algo?! Bom não tenho tempo pra pensar em besteiras desnecessárias agora era a hora perfeita para agir!

Então subi as escadas em direção ao quarto da na frente da porta deste (do quarto) eu exitei algunas instantes,mais depois que ouvi pequenos soluços,resolvi bater logo e acabar com toda aquela agustia que o choro dela me trazia.

— Vc está ai Mariezinha?.Eu perguntei frisando um tom sarcastico no "Mariezinha",para amenisar o clima pesado.

— NÃO...EU VIREI UMA LOUCA SUICIDA DRAMÁTICA E FIZ BANG-JUMP SEM CORDA DA JANELA DO SEGUNDO ANDAR!.Ela gritou lá de sem chorando ela deixava passar uma?!.

— Rararara como vc é ingraçadinha.- ironizei.— Vamos Mariezinha abra a porta!.Eu pedi .

— VÁ EMBORA!.Ela revidou de dentro do quarto.

— Não vou há lugar algum até vc abrir essa porta mocinha!.Eu disse num tom severo.

— Tá bom papai...Ela zombou.

— ISABELLA ABRA JÁ ESSA PORTA!!.Eu disse de uma forma querendo rir da minha encenasçaõ de pai.

— Não vou abrir coisa respondeu.

— Não vou sair daqui até que vc abra.

Pov Bella.

Eu estava desfrutando do meu momento 'Amy Winehouse' no auge da fúria começaram a bater na ! mais não se pode dar uma louca em paz não?!.

— Vc está ai Mariezinha?.Uma voz Rouca ,que por sinal eu conhecia muiito bem,me chamou do outro lado da porta, que p#$*& é essa de Mariezinha.

— NÃO...EU VIREI UMA LOUCA SUICIDA DRAMÁTICA E FIZ BANG-JUMP SEM CORDA DA JANELA DO SEGUNDO ANDAR!.Eu zombei dele,mais tmbm que pergunta mais imbecil eu minha saido da sala e subido não era no quarto dele que eu ia estar!

— Rararara como vc é ingraçadinha.- disse em tom ironico.— Vamos Mariezinha abra a porta!.Eu pedi .

— VÁ EMBORA!.Tudo o que menos queria era alguém me emportunando,há não ser que ele me deixasse bater nele para aliviar a raiva,oh! isso é uma idéia tentadora!.

— Não vou há lugar algum até vc abrir essa porta mocinha!.Ele disse como se fosse meu pai rá,essa é boa.

— Tá bom papai...Eu zombei.

— ISABELLA ABRA JÁ ESSA PORTA!!.Ele não sabia mais eu já estava cogitando abrir a porta e inventar um novo esporte 'Lançamento de Cullen pela janela'

— Não vou abrir coisa estava ficando com raiva muiita raiva,bom não era culpa dele tá uma parte era mais acho que culpada em primeira extancia sou eu por ter me deixado levar...burra!burra!burra!.Eu disse repetidas vezes batendo com a mão de leve na cabeça...bom eu não estava desesperada a ponto de bate-la na parede.

— Não vou sair daqui até que vc avisou do lado de fora .Então tá né.Levantei-me fui até o closed peguei um vestido simples e confortavel uma tolha limpa e felpuda coloquei-as em cima da cama,fui até o banheiro abri as torneiras da gigantesca banheira esperei ela encher joguei alguns sais de banho,votei no quarto peguei minhas coisas me dirigi novamente para o banheiro me despi e entrei na aguá norma e se ele queria esperar então eu faria a vontade dele,afinal não apareceria dessa forma deprimente e horrivel na frente dele...não que eu queria aparecer bonita para ele não isso não er...é que até minha naná levantaria-se do tumulo e reclamaria se me visse no estado que eu me encontrava.

Pov Rose.

Estava chegando em casa depois de uma noite de farra,vcs não sabem como as boates de París são bem frequentadas...cada gatinho,nenhum que se igualasse a minha beleza mais servião.

Entrei em casa e estava aquela 'muvuca',Alice,Jazz,Jake e Emmett todos sentados no sofá da sala e falando não gritando melhor dizendo todos ao msm tempo parecia até começo de feira e cada um tentava rebater o preço do outro.

— Gente,gente. tentava intervir para saber o que estava acontecendo.— CHEGAAA!.Eu gritei para organizar a bagunça toda,todos me olharam assustados.— Melhor disse passando a mão nos cabelos.— O que está acontecendo?.

— E que...Emmett iria começar a me explicar mais ai todo mundo começou a falar junto de novo,isso estava me tirando do sério.

— Ei,ei,ei um só!.Eu instrui mais será possivel que esse povinho não tinha classe e organização.— Tudo bem Emmett continue.

— Sabe o que Rose foi assim...

FlashBack on.

_Hoje eu e os outros tinhamos acordado cedo,quando digo os outros entram Alice,Jake,Jazz e eu pq a Isinha nunca acordava cedo e nem sinal do Edward acho que tmbm deveria estar -me no sofá enquanto Alice preparava a mesa do café da manhã falando nisso eu estava com tanta fome que poderia comer uma vaca inteirinha e a anã-de-jardim-Alicete era tão lenta quanto era pequena resumindo parecia uma tartaruga._

_Minutos ou anos depois a mesa já estava colocada todos fomos nos sentar,Edward desceu as escadas cantarolando alguma idiotice._

— _Bom dia cambada!.Ele estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha...o malandrinho tinha aprontado alguma tinha certeza._

_Passou por nós e foi direto no armário pegou uma bandeja chegou perto da mesa colocou suco em um copo e algumas torradas em um prato e pois em cima da bandeja._

— _Pra onde vai com essa comida?.Eu perguntei desconfiado...será que ele tinha 'dormido' com alguma gatinha?!._

— _Er...vou comer no quarto hj!.Eu exitou e quando respondeu sua voz foi tremula hum...muito suspeito,muito suspeito._

— _Hum...sei ¬¬.Eu disse fingindo que acreditava ele tinha uma gatinha e não queria apresentar ela pra mim._

_Ele me ignorou pegou a bandeja e subiu._

_Depois de tomar um café bem gostinho e reforçado três vezes eu descidi que estava satisfeito então me juntei a Jazz,Jake e a anã-cunhada-Alice no sofá.Ela estava assistindo a algum programa idiota que falava sobre uma tal de gripe sulina,ou suina sei lá só sei que era uma palavra derivada do porco,mais eu queria assistir ao campeonato de luta livre no canal de esportes._

— _Anã-Alice passa o controle pra cá que eu quero ver programa de verdade!.Eu disse ja´tomando o controle da mão dela._

— _Ei,não isso é interessante...me devolve aqui dizia enquanto tentava pegar o controle que eu segurava com uma das mãos devantadas e a outra eu usava pra segurar a nanica pela cabeça.— Me dá,medá.Ela resmungava enquanto tentava pular._

— _Pare com isso Emmett dê o controle pra ela!.Disse o meu irmão protetor dos amiguinhos da branca de então a campainha tocou._

— _Vá atender Emmett,pare de ficar importunando a pobre Alice!.Disse Jake agora ele era ajutante do protetor .Hunf! ninguém sabia o que era programa de verdade nessa casa queria que a Isinha estivesse acordada ela provavelmente gosta de luta livre tanto quanto ão fui em direção a porta...a não o oxigenado logo de manhã ninguém merece._

— _Bella está?.Ele perguntou depois de ver que eu naõ falava não gostava dele nadinha nadinha...bom pelo menos não depois que eu soube ele era namorado da minha Isinha._

— _Isinha está dormindo!.Eu respondi a ele amargo._

— _Posso entrar?.Ele perguntou depois de fazer uma cara desgostosa pela maneira que eu a ! como se eu me importasse com o que ele achava ou deixava de achar,bastava um soco meu que ele iria atravessar o mundo em dois tempos!.Dei passagem pra ela entrar._

— _Ah!oi .Comprimentou-o a amiguinha pessoal da branca de neve._

— _Ola Alice,será que eu posso ir acordar a Bella?!.Ele perguntou a ela dando-lhe uma piscada !._

— _Claro! Suba as escadas é o ultim quarto do corredor do lado do quarto do Ed.O que ela estava fazendo?!.Ele subiu as escadas._

— _O que vc pensa que fez?!.Eu e Jake falamos juntos e indignados._

— _Ué ele é namorado dela,o que eu iria dizer ?!.Ela disse dando os ombros e voltando a olhar para voltei a sentar bufando de raiva._

_Momentos depois o oxigenado desceu raivoso com a Isinha atrás dele e o Edward atrás da Isinha ._

— _James me escuta,me deixe explicar...Ela dizia quase gritando eu me ajoelhei o sofá._

— _Explicar o que?! que minha namorada estava no quarto com um cara por cima dela?! não obrigada esta parte eu vi com meus próprios hein!ele parecia que iria comer um de tanta raiva,ei esperai o que ele quis dizer com 'um cara por cima dela',Oh!a Isinha estava traindo o oxigenado mais com quem?!.(N/A: lerdinho vc hein amore ¬¬' )._

— _Não é nada disso eu já disse, pq vc não acredita em mim?!.Foi só um acidente!._

— _Oh! claro isso acontece todos os dias!.Ele estava pegando pesado coma moreninha eu fiquei com vontade de mandar ele em uma viajem sem volta para o outro mundo._

— _Já peguei vc com Victória sua EX varias vezes e o que eu fiz NADA, NADA!.Uhul! um triangulo melhor dizendo um quarteto amoroso picante não,será que tem espaço para mais um?!_

— _Isso é totalmente diferente nós estavamos em encontros de negócio._

— _Claro!claro qualquer um tem "jantaremos de negócios" á luz de velas com vinho e tudo mais não é!?.Nunca havia visto ela tão brava nem quando ela conhecei o Ed,acho melhor ninguém entrar no caminho da pequena se não se capaz de apanhar,acho que era por isso que o Ed estava com uma cara de otário...ele estava com medo de apanhar da linda-brava-raivosa-Isinha._

—_Alice trás picoca rápido!!!!.Eu pedi pra ajudante de papai noel nada melhor que uma pipoquinha pra assistir a 'luta do século' melhor que o campeonato. — Isso é melhor que luta livre...Dale Isinha!!!!!.Eu a incentivei talvez ela desse um soco bem merecido nele._

— _Não seja sarcastica comigo Isabella!.Isso!isso tá ficando caliente a coisa nada melhor que uma mulher bonita brigando a não ser duas mulheres bonitas brigando hehe._

— _Quer saber se vc não quer acreditar em mim não acredite Ok!._

— _ISABELLA NÃO ME DEIXE FALANDO SOZINHO!.Ele gritou quando ela já estava nos ultimos degraus da escada._

— _Já deixei!.Ela sabia como terminar uma briga por cima essa é minha Isinha!_

_Ai derrepente a oxigenda foi pra cima do meu mano,há não o branquelo mexeu com a familia eu e Jake os metemos na briga tmbm eu segurei a 'loira do é o tchan'._

— _Ei, calminha ai cara!.Pq todo mundo queria que se resolvesse na conversa?! eu queria acertar a cara daquele oxigenado mais só eu brigando não tinha graça então tmbm tinha que entra nessa coisa de mariquinhas de conversar._

— _Vc está de cabeça quente .não vai resolver nada assim! Vai pra casa mano!.É vai pra casa antes que eu acerte um belo soco nela sua carinha branquela.(N/A: como se ele tmbm não fosse branquelo ¬¬ )._

_A loirinha aceitou o conselho DROGA!._

— _Vc vai se arrepender Cullen!.Ui! que medo...que eu saiba ele não estava em posição de ameaçar era três contra um vai encarar mané?!_

— _Isso que vamos ver !.Isso ai maninho não fica para trás não_

— _Eu não vou abrir mão dela tão facil assim!.O que será que ele quiz dizer com isso?!.O cabeçudo que estava com a Isinha não..não oh mundo cruel me tirou minha pequena!._

FlashBack Off.

— E foi isso!.Ele terminou com um suspiro e eu soltando fogo pelas A PIRRALHA PENSAVA QUE ERA HUM?! EU VI ELE PRIMEIRO!.

Pov Edward.

Eu já tinha andado o corredor indo e voltando umas trinta vezes já tinha decorado as pequenas rachaduras que haviam no teto já tinha sentado levantado milhares de vezes e a pirralhinha não tinha se quer feito menção de que iria abrir a porta ,agora eu estava em pé encostado na porta de braços cruzados faziam já uns 15 minutos,o que ela estava fazendo afinal será que ela caiu no sono?!.

— Acho que ela não vai abrir mesmo- bufei- droga!.Quando ia desistindo e desencostando da porta ela se tinha os cabelos humidos,já não estava mais de pijama mais seus olhos cor de chocolate estavam em um tom avermelhado isso era sinal que ela tinha chorado 'rios e rios' de lágrimas..Hunf! que besteira chorar por aquele sem graça oxigenado...ele não merece nem as lágrimas de raiva dela!.

Ela deixou a porta aberta,isso era um bom sinal estava me convidando para entrar, e se dirigiu para a sacada banhada pelos quente raios de entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim,fui em direção a ela o vento fraco balançava as cheirosas madeixas avermelhadas,cheguei perto dela mais ela não fez menção de virar-se continuou fitando o nada então a abracei pela sintura e encostei o queixo em sua cabeça ela suspirou,o suspiro que veio cheio de frustração,beijei-lhe os cabelos aspirando o cheiro doce de minha total surpresa ela virou-se e me abraçou pela sintura e encostou a cabeça no meu peito.

— Como se sente Mariezinha?.Eu perguntei-lhe em umtom divertido para amenizar as coisas um pouco.

— Com raiva-ela murmurou.

— É vc me deixou quase uma hora lá fora e foi tomar banho?!-meu tom saiu incredulo.

— Eu estava em um estado deplorável-soltou uma risada baixa.-Precisava relaxar se não alguém iria apanhar.

— Uhul isso foi uma indireta?!.-perguntei em um tom brincalhão.

— Pois é! estava cogitando qual era a melhor maneira de se jogar um cara de 1,85 pela janela do quarto!.Eu ri,me afastei dela o suficiente para que pudesse olha-la nos olhos.

—Bell...-comecei um pouco exitante,ela olhou no fundo dos meus olhos-eu...te amo-aquelas palavras nunca tinham saido da minha boca com tanta sinceridade e tantas emoções misturadas.

Ela arregalhou os olhos abriu a boca varias vezes mais nenhum som era ão eu resolvi falar mais ela me cortou.

— Eu...Edward isso é totalmente insano...estamos nos deixando levar por uam coisa que nunca pode dar certo!.Perai ela disse "nos levar" então quer dizer que ela tmbm sentia algo por mim...isso já era o suficiente para eu não desistir dela tão fá desprendeu-se de mim e adentrou o quarto e encostou na parede com os olhos fechados e com as aspontas dos dedos massageando as até ficar na frente dela novamente ela abriu os olhos mais abaixou a cabeça,não eu queria que ela me olhasse nos olhos!.Então levantei o queixo dela com a ponta dos dedos,abrigando-a a me encarar.

— Eu te quero,como ele nunca vai te querer,eu te desejo,como ele nunca sonhará em te desejar...Eu te amo,como ele nunca será capaz de te amar.- Eu joguei tudo pra fora mais todas as palavras sairam cheias de carinho e afeto.

—Não!.- Ela negou balançando a cabeça.-isso não pode acontecer.-Ela não estava falando comigo mais repreendendo ela á que ela sentia o mesmo por mim_?!"não se iluda_!"o meu subi consciente me alertou,não eu não iria me iludir pq se ela não senti por mim o sentimento forte que eu sentia por ela eu iria faze-la sentir!.Me aproximei lentamente dela que arregalou os olhos mais não fez menção de me parar,então selei os doces e delicados lábios dela que inicio não correspondeu,isso me fez entrar em desespero,mas acabou sedendo.O beijo começou doce e gentil,depois ficou feroz e cheios de linguas dançavam sincronizadas e nossos lábios se encaixavam como se tivessem sido feitos um pro outro,estava tão colado nela que podia sentir seus batimentos descompaçados e os suspiros que ela dava cada vez que a deixava respirar,isso me deixava enlouquecido ,enquanto eu a prendia me aparede pela sintura uam de suas mãos puxava meus cabelos de leve e a outra acariciava minha nuca.

Estamos ofegantes quando nos separamos seus lábios estavam vermelhos por causa da voracidade do me sentia como nunca me senti com mulher alguma eu necissitava do beijo dela como meus pulmões necessitavam de colocou uma das mãos tremulas na cabeça parecia um pouco atordoada,deslizou na parede e sentou-se no chão.

—Eu não posso...não posso.-Ela começou a me ajoelhei ainda na frente sabia pq ela estava falando aquilo,ela não queria magoar o oxigenado.

— Bella ele não te merece.-Isso era a pura não confia em vc!.-Não queria tocar nessa parte mais era preciso...ela era cabeça dura não iria adimitir que sentia algo por mim tão fácil.

— Eu sei...mais ele esteve comigo nos meus momentos mais dificeis ele me apoiou e..e-sua voz falhou e ela juntou os joelhos e apoiou a cabeça estava com ele por gratidão?! como uma pessoa pode se desfazer da própria felicidade só para fazer o outro feliz?

— Vc não precisa terminar com ele.-meu tom saiu com desespero - Não sei de onde eu tirei isso mais eu estava desesperado tinha que te-la pra mim nem que tivesse que compartilhara com levantou a cabeça e me olhou abismada.

— O que?.Ela perguntou incredula

**N/A:Rose vai deixar barato????? Bella vai aceitar a proposta de Ed????** _parece até aqueles narradores de novela mexicana huahsuahsuahs _**.**

**# MINHAS QUERIDAS KIKI NO CASO EU (**NÃO ME DIGA ¬¬**) PRECISO MUIIIITO DA OPINIÃO DE VCS QUE ALIÁS É O QUE CONTA... então deixem muiiiitas reviews para mim de presente XD**


	14. Un soupçon d'adrénaline!

**HELOOOOOOOO FADINHAS A TITIA KIKI ESTÁ DE VOLTA (pulando freneticamente).**

**# QUERO MANDAR MILHÕES DE BEIJINHUS E UM OBRIGADA PARA TODASSS AS FOFAS QUE COMENTARAM **

**E ME AJUDARAM EM MINHA DECISÃO SOBRE "ROMANCE EXTRA-CURRICULAR" DA BELLS E DO ED# **_**NÓS SOMOS MUITO MÁS MUHAHAHAHAHAHA cof cof... O JAMES VAI SER A DÉCIMA RENA DO PAPAI NOEL NO PRÓXIMO NATAL....KKKKKKK**_

**Obrigado mesmo meninas estou tão contente por estarem gostando snif...snif T.T...A-M-O-D-O-RO todasss vcs!!!!!!!! confesso que quando comecei a postar pensei que ninguém iria ler estou muiiiiiiito felizzz *_* **

**mais chega de ler babozeira da autora e vamos ao que interessa!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BOA LEITURA.**

* * *

Pov Bella.

_Vc não precisa terminar com ele...Vc não precisa terminar com ele._

As palavras dele ecoavam na minha mente eu devia ter escutado direito ou a minha raiva corroeu meu cerebro.

— O que?.Eu perguntei levantando a cabeça para fita-lo,minha voz saiu um pouco lesada.

— Não precisa deixar ele.- ele parecia relutante em dizer essas palavras.— eu só quero uma chance para te provar o que eu sinto por vc de verdade.- ele abaixou a cabeça ,parecia estar sofrendo eu estiquei a mão eu estava sentindo uma quase incontrolável vontade de consola-lo abraça-lo mais me detive e recolhi a mão colocado-a junto ao peito que estava tão apertado que era quase impossivel respirar,abaixei os olhos tentando colocar os pensamentos no lugar.

—Está dizendo para mim ficar com vc e com ele ao msm tempo?!.Eu sei que ele já tinha deixado claro que era isso mais era tão insano que era dificil de raciocinar ele levantou a cabeça e me fitou com suas imensidões verdes,pareciam tão desesperadas e cheias de angustia.

— Eu sei que parece ridiculo tudo isso mais...-sua voz falhou.- eu nunca senti nada parecido.-ele confessou como se me revelace uma fraquesa.- "_então somos dois meu caro_" era isso que eu queria dizer á ele mais saiu outra coisa.

— Não posso fazer isso com vc!.- eu me precupava com os sentimentos dele a pior coisa que poderia acontecer nessa proposta era ele sair acariciou minha bochecha com um olhar cheio de ternura.

— Sempre colocando os sentimentos alheios primeiro que os próprios.-riu sem humor.- o pior que pode me acontecer é deixar a unica mulher que me fez sentir algo por ela, escapar entre os dedos e não fazer nada para impedir.

Meu coração começou a bater tão rápido que parecia ter parado,não pude segurar as lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto,ninguém nunca tinha demonstrado tanto afeto por mim... eu senti todos os sentimentos dele nesses poucas palavras.A pequena parte racional que eu lutava para manter 'acesa' foi apagada pela enchurrada de emoções o beijei...beijei como nunca havia beijado alguém com paixão,fervor uma mistura de sensações separamos por falta de ar,ele sorriu o msm sorriso sincero e caloroso o msm que me deu no campo de beisebol ,não pude não sorrir tmbm.

— Isso é um sim?!.-ele perguntou esquanto me abraçava inclinei a cabeça para trás olhando para o teto.

— Isso é um talvez!.-eu respodi rindo,ele me deu um beijo na clavicula.

— É bom pelo menos não é um "não".-eu encostei a minha testa na dele,suspirei e fechiei os olhos.— eu te amo!.Ele sussurou,eu abri os olhos e sorri não podia dizer o msm...afinal nem sabia o que realmente estava sentindo, confesso que nunca disse "eu te amo" para ninguém por que nunca amei ninguém no maximo me apaixonado algumas vezes,essas três palavras não podem ser ditas apenas para joga-las ao vento.

Ele levantou e estendeu a mão para mim,me puxou com mais força que deveria então meu corpo ficou colado no dele,me perdi em seus olhos e ele me pegou de surpresa com um beijo avaçalador e feroz.

_**Crazier**_

_**Taylor Swift**_

_I never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door there's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly but i couldn't find wings  
You came along and you changed everything_

You lift my feet off the ground  
you spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like i'm falling and I,  
I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I watched from a distance as you  
made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like im falling and I,  
I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Oh-oooh

Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore  
Oh-oooh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like im falling  
And I, I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier  
Craizer

_  
Tradução_

_Eu nunca fui com o vento  
Apenas deixe fluir  
Deixe me levar onde ele quiser ir  
Até você abrir a porta há muito mais  
Eu nunca vi isso antes  
Eu estava tentando voar mas eu não conseguia encontrar asas  
Você chegou junto e você mudou tudo_

_Você levantou meus pés do chão  
Você me girou em volta  
Você me deixou louca, louca  
Sinto como se eu estivesse caindo e eu  
Perdida em seus olhos  
Você me deixou louca, louca, louca_

_Eu assisti de uma distância como você  
Faz sua própria vida  
Todo céu era seu próprio tipo de azul  
E eu quis saber como que poderia sentir  
E você me faz tão real_

_Você me mostrou algo que eu não poderia ver  
Você abriu meus olhos e você me fez acreditar_

_Você levantou meu pé do chão  
Você me girou em volta  
Você me deixou louca, louca  
Sinto como se eu estivesse caindo e eu  
Perdida em seus olhos  
Você me deixou louca, louca, louca  
Oh-oooh_

_  
Querido,vc me mostrou o sentido da vida_

_Eu não quero mais esconder_

_  
Você levantou meus pés do chão  
Você me girou em volta  
Você me deixou louca, louca  
Sinto como se eu estivesse caindo e eu  
Perdida em seus olhos  
Você me deixou louca, louca, louca  
Louca  
Louca ._

z88;

link: **.com/watch?v=8xpY49Q2mjw**

z88;

Eu nunca tinha sentido nada parecido parecia que ele tirava meus pés do chão me fazia flutuar,as mãos suavam,meu estomago revirava como se tivesse milhões de borboletas...será que era isso que as pessoas chamam de_ amor_?

_Enquanto isso no lustre do castelo...uahsuahsuhasuhas bricandeirinha_

_(que idiota ¬¬' )_

Pov Emmett.

Enquanto a Rose loirona estava emburrada sentado na sofá eu estava á espera do bolo que anã disse que ia fazer,debruçado na bancada da cozinha observando ela cantalorar na frente do sabia cozinhar desde quando?.

— Ei quando sai isso ai?.-eu perguntei impaciênte.

— Só mais um pouco e pronto.-ela tirou a forma de dentro do forno com uma meleca marrom dentro dela (da forma) e colocou em cima da mesa eu me aproximei enquanto ela sorria orgulhosa do "bolo" que fez.

— Eca Alice que toço é esse por acaso vc não sabe que isso tem lugar próprio para se fazer?.-que nojo,ela fez beicinho.

— O que foi Emmett?.-perguntou Jake adentrando a cozinha.

— A Alice...acho que não deu tempo dela chegar no banheiro!.-fiz uma careta.

— Que?.

— Eu não sei o que saiu errado eu segui toda a receita.-disse ela com uma mão no queixo.

— Alice vc colocou no forno?- Jake perguntou.

— Mais é claro!.-ela disse presunçosa e levantando o polegar.

— Ascendeu o fogo?.-eita interrogatório.

— Fogo? que fogo? precisava?.-Depois dizem que eu que sou o cumulo da burrice!

Pov Edward.

Eu não podia me sentir mais feliz do que agora pelo menos não nesse momento ela tinha aceitado tá ela não disse "sim" mais um "talvez" já era suportavel, poderia dizer que já estava viciado no gosto dos seus lábios na pele macia e quente...ela era perfeita...perfeitamente feita pramim,estavamos deitados na cama dela ( N/A: nada de pensar besteiras crianças^ ^), ela deitada no meu peito enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos.

— E então vai perdoar o oxige...digo o James?.- estava torcendo para ser um "não" bem grande.

— Hum...ainda não sei ele me fez quebrar um dos meus perfumes mais caros.-ela disse em um tom de brincadeira.

— Que delito grave...deveria ser preso pela delegacia de cosméticos.- eu disse sarcastico,tenho certeza que revirou os olhos.

— Engraçadinho era um Channel n° 5 tem idéia de quanto custa um desses?.-ela usava um tom indignado mais ainda com uma pitada de humor.

— Bom não faço a minima idéia my Lady mais compro o estoque inteirinho da loja se isso te fizer feliz.- ela riu.(n/a: eu tmbm quero *_*).

— Vc está insinuando que eu cheiro mal? e que tenho que ter um estoque inteiro de perfume Cullen?!.-eu gargalhei.

— Claro que não amor vc é a ser mais cheiroso que existi na face da terra!.-ela não fazia idéia do quanto.

— É?.-ela apoiou-se na cama com os cotovelos.

— Uhum.

— É msm?.- agora ela estaja 'engatinhando' pra cima de mim com um sorrisinho malicioso.

— Sempre!.-ela deitou em cima de mim e me deu um um movimento eu fiquei por cima dela,comecei a traçar um caminho de beijos pelo pescoço e ela começou a gargalhar,derrepente ela parou olhei para ela que me fitava o teto.

— Será que dará certo?.-seus olhos eram cheios de preocupações,deitei a cabeça em seu peito e suspirei.

— Eu não sei amor,mais não vamos saber se não tentarmos.- eu ri.- e além do mais um pouco de adrenalina não faz mal a ninguém.

— Adrenalina?!adrenalina você sente quando pula de um prédio de 40 andares em queda livre isso aqui é loucura!.-nós dois gargalhamos.O celular vibrou no bolso.

— Alô?!.

— _Edward?! _- eu revirei os olhos.

— Não é o Brad Pitty!.- que gente mais imbecil liga para meu celular e quer que seja quem?!.

— _Para de gracinha vocês não veêm para o jogo não?!._- Putz o jogo não acredito que esqueci.- _Cara vcs tem uma hora Marcus tá matando boi a unha! _

— Blz estaremos aí!.

— _Ah! fala pra _nossa_ nova companheira_.-ele riu.- _caprichar no visu...nós temos que ter um truque na manga. _

— Pode deixar!te +.Desliguei o celular e coloquei no bolso.—Amor se arrume nós temos um time para fazer engolir poeira!.Ela me olhou com um olhar maldoso.

— Meu bem comigo no campo eles vão engolir mais que poeira!.

* * *

**GOSTARAM?????GOSTARAM?????? ( quicando tipo a Alice).**

**Espero que sim....queridas estão livres para fazerem criticas se não gostaram de algo ok?! e susgestões tmbm se tiverem sugestões de musicas tmbm seram super-hiper bem-vindas!!!!**

**COMENTEM! COMENTEM! ASSIM EU ME EMPOLGO E ESCREVO MAIS RÁPIDO ^^**

**BEIJÕESSSSSS**


	15. Distração Fatal

**Olá queridas bom ai está mais um capitulo espero que gostem.**

**Ah! quero agradecer a todos os coments Vlw vcs são hiper fofas bjos **

* * *

**Pov Bella.**

Se era para "_caprichar no visu_" como disse o gatinho do Alec no celular eu iria exagerar hoje já comentei que adoro ser exagerada?! (n/a: nós nem percebemos isso neh meninas?!magina ¬¬).

Então envadi o infinito closed enquanto Edward foi avisar aos tudo as três estantes de ponta á ponta da parede de sapatos,as montanhas de cabides nas araras,ouvi algém entrar e bater a porta.

— Bells já terminou de se arrumar.-Edward perguntou e com avisão periferica vi ele se esticando na cama com as mãos atrás da nuca e as pernas crusadas.

— Não! Alec disse caprichar e é isso que eu vou fazer!.-ele riu- AQUI PERFECT BABY!.-eu gritei ,pulando, quando achei a roupa simplesmente perfeita pra hj.

— Achou?.-ele parecia entediado.

— Uhum!.- eu respondi enquanto entrava no banheiro.

_Alguns minutinhos depois..._

_(n/a: tah finjo que acredito "minutinhos" bah!)_

— E ai o que achou?.- eu perguntei enquanto via seus olhos verdes se arregalarem,isso era um bom sinal,eu acho,mais ai ele revirou os olhos,droga acho que exagerei de mais!.

— Bella querida,Alec disse isso era pra** _distrair_** e não para mata-los do coração meu bem!.-Que exagero para o exagero que eu estava imaginando eu fiquei 'simples' uma resgata branca simples Dolce e Gabbana,uma bota cano alto Channel preta,uma boina de lado da msm cor,os cabelos soltos e um shorts jeans cintura alta não era muiito curto ele "dizia: olhe minhas belas pernas" e não "estou desesperada por atenção de um macho" .

— Nossa estou tão horriterrivel que posso matar alguém do coração?!.-Tah podia ter exagerado um poquinho mais não era pra tanto,ele levantou veio até mim com um sorrisinho torto... morri x.x

**Pov Edward.**

— E ai o que achou?.- Eu olhei pra ela tenho certeza que arregalei os olhos a visão era de babar.

— Bella querida Alec disse isso era pra **_distrair_** e não para mata-los do coração meu bem!.-Eu alertei ela nós tinhamos que ter um adiversário para jogar e jogadores tmbm.

— Nossa estou tão horriterrivel que posso matar alguém do coração?!.- Ela disse fazendo beicinho,fui em direção a ela com um dos meus tipicos sorrisos,acho que realmente não se olhou no espelho .Abracei-a pela cintura.

— Vc está linda princesa!.-mais acho que faltando pano naquele shorts,muito curto pro meu gosto,ela colocou as mãos no meu peito e me empurrou de leve me encarou e olhou de cima a baixo.

— Hum...vc não está de se jogar fora não Cullenzinho.-Ela disse um a mão no queixo.

— Bom saber disso!-Eu disse me aproximando devagar dela,bom não faz não perder um joguinho ainda mais quando os planos em mente são muito melhores.

— ISINHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.-Gritou o imbecil do Emmett cortando o clima geral.- VAMOS!.

— TÔ DESCENDO EMM.-ela deu os ombros e foi em direção a porta e eu a segui.

**Pov Isinha ou digo Bella.**

Oh! meu coração, eu era muito jovem pra morrer ainda mais quando ele está lindo de viver com uma calça jeans escura uma camiseta preta os cabelos bronze bagunçados sexualmente e nem se fala no perfume ...hiperventilando.

Descemos as escadas calmamente e os meninos tiveram a mesma reação do Ed quando me viu acho que estava parecendo que eu era um personagem do Halloween.

— Er...então vamos.-Pronunciou-se Jazz depois de alguns segundos.

— Perai eu acho que esqueci algo.-meu taco da sorte é claro altografado por nada mais nada menos que Derek Jeter jogador do NY Yankee.

— Será que é o resto do seu shorts?.-Brincou Emmett e olhando de cima a baixo.

— Rum...-eu corei e virei o rosto.- Não teria que apelar tanto se vcs tivessem a capacidade de vencer aquele timezinho de quinta.- mostrei a lingua,eles riram.

— Ok vá pegar o que vc esqueceu francesinha estressadinha.-disse Jake eu subi as escadas 'correndo',peguei o bastão prata com o autografo na ponta e desci 'correndo'.

— Prontinho agora vamos.-eu disse,saltitante.

— O que é isso?.-perguntou Jake apontando para o bastão.

— Um bastão dã!.-Emm respondeu obvimente.

— Não isso, é um autografo?.-ele explicou revirando os olhos.

— Ah! sim de Derek Jater,meu bastão da sorte tenho desde os oito anos.-eu respondi nostagicamente.

— Uow!.Eles disse espantados.

— Tah chega agora vamos antes que o Marcus resolva nós dar de comida para os Leões famintos do zoologico.-Edward sempre exagerado.

— Ok .-eu fui em direção a porta da frente.

— Onde vc pensa que esta indo?.-perguntou o Cullenzinho.

— Ué pro meu carro.-era obvio,eu deixava o me Austin no meio fio já a garagem estava totalmente o cupada,pra falara verdade eu nunca entrei naquela garagem o que será que ocupa tanto espaço?.

— Não nós vamos no _meu_ carro,é mais rápido!.

— " Mais rápido?!".-eu disse debochadamente.- ta bom então.-acho que ele não sabia que eu dirigia a 150 por k/w, fomos para a garagem.

— Nossa!.-eu não pude deixar de exclamar a garagem era E-n-o-r-m-e,era tipo um estacionamento de Hiper mercado, mais estava toda ocupada por um Vanquish preto,um Volvo prata,uma Ranger tmbm preta,um Jipe 4x4,um Porshe amarelo canarinho,uma Mercedes guardian,um M3 e uma Hayabusa turbo prata.(n/a: Uow isso não é uma garagem é uma concessionaria particuparO.o).

— É nós temos uma pequena quedinha por carros e velocidade.-disse Edward segurando um sorriso com todo o meu espanto e entusiasmo.

— Ah quem diga vc né Ed três deles são seus!.-Jazz disse revirando os olhos.

— De quem é a Hayabusa?.- eu tinha que perguntar,eu era louquinha por uma moto.

— Minha.- Jake respondeu.- meu bebê.

— É de babar.- eu adimiti passando a mão nela (na moto).

— É sim,mais olha quem fala tem um Austin, aposto que não para ai do jeito que dirigi como uma louca devairada.-eu ri.

— Bom tenho uma Kawasaki em Phonix mais infelizmente não deu para traze-la.-eu disse em um tom melancolico...hum que saudades do vento no rosto T.T.

— Uma...uma Kawasaki??.-Todos perguntaram em unissimo e incredulos.

— É.

— Garota vc rouba bancos por um acaso?.-perguntou Jazz.

— Mais é claro que não tenho minhas rendas financeiras,eu trabalho pô.-eu lhe disse indignada mais ainda rindo.- pensa que são os unicos que correm?!meio nome do meio é velocidade,baby!

— Pensei que era Marie.- Emmett era muito legal e bonito mais as vezes era tão tapado que nem um asno.(n/a: não fala assim do meu EMM Ò.ó)

— Ta bom o papo criançada mais acho melhor nós irmos né!.-Jake se entrometeu,nós entramos na Ranger cabine dupla,eu fui na frente com Edward enquanto Emm,Jazz e Jake se espremiam do banco de trás.

**Pov Marcus.**

Eu vou matar um por um se eles não vierem eu juro que vou.

— E ai Marcus cadê seus jogadores irmão.-ah!Caius otário,só não xingo a mãe dele pq tmbm é a minha.

— Cala a boca,eles estão vindo!.-minha voz saiu pura irritação.

— Vão perder mais uma vez msm que eles venham.-ele provocou.

— Pare com isso Caius.-Repreendeu nosso irmão mais velho Aro era o juiz do jogo ou era pra ser se tivesse um JOGO.-desculpe Marcus mais se eles não aparecerem vou considerar o time do Caius vendedor.

— Não se precipite senhor juiz.- o infeliz atrasado do Edward disse em um tom brincalhão demais pra quem estava prestes a morrer.-nós estamos aqui.

— O que vcs estavam fazendo??? e cadê a...-ele não me deixou terminar.

— Calminha aí... pessoas com idade avançada não devem se alterar dessa forma treinador.-ele riu descaradamente,eu o fuzilei com os olhos ele parou.- Bom vamos todos pros nossos postos alguém vai perder hj não é Paul!.-Era tipico do Edward prococar o melhor jogador do time de Caius eram inimigos mortais poderia dizer.

— Só nos seus sonhos Cullen!.-Paul respondeu a altura.

Todos tomaram seus devidos postos.

**Pov Caius**

— Ei irmãozinho não está faltando um jogador no seu time não?.- perguntei com deboche,ele não se incomodou apenas abriu um sorrisinho cinico.

— Bom acho que hora de chama-la não é?.-perguntou Alec,rindo, para Edward.

— É acho que sim.-ele tmbm estava rindo mais que palhaçada qual era piada?.Alec começou a falar.

— Senhores apresentamos.-ele pigareou.- o que eu apilidei de "Fatal distraction".-os outros do time riram.

— O que?.-Paul perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas limitou-se a assoviar parecendo chamar alguém,uma morenaça apareceu vindo de de dentro do vestiario,ela parou na frente de Marcus.

— Olá Isabella se apresentando para o que o sr. mandar,ordenar ou desejar.-seu tom era cheio de divertimento provavelmete pela cara de babaca que todos nós estamos fazendo.

— Uhul tentador,tentador senhorita Isabella.-ele disse rindo malicioso Edward pigareou deu um passo a frente e chamou a deslumbrate garota com o dedo indicador,ela foi para perto dele ou seja ficou na nossa frente,ele colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela.

— Caius,Paul,Embry,Quill,Seth,Jared,Collin,Brad,Conner e Austin,essa aqui é Bella "_concerteza é meu caro_" ela é nossa nova rebatedora.-eu sei que é falta de educação e ela é uma dama mais não pude aguentar cai na gargalhada e fui seguido pelo meu time inteiro.

— kkkkkk...desculpe kkkkkkk.-eu me esforaçava para falar, ela suspirou.

— Pq sempre acontece isso?!.-a voz dela era doce com um som de soprano.-eu disse para não apresentar Cullenzinho.-ela fez beicinho depois nos fitou com um olhar assassino.

— Ok! Isinha não fique brava certo mostre pra eles criança.-O grandalhão sem cerebro Emmett falou e apertou suas bochechas rosadas.

— Senhorita Bella não ligue para falta de educação do meu irmão.-Aro disse se deculpando gentil ...tipo eu acho que esse meu irmão é gay,ele apitou.— todos em seus lugares bando de marmanjos e florzinha vc tmbm.

**Pov Bella.**

Eu já não gostei desse Caius boboca quem ele pensa aliás quem eles pensam que são para rir de mim na minha frente,não que eu quisesse que eles rissem pelas costas mais ah eles vão pra p.q.p.

Eu vou lhes motrar vou marcar tantos pontos que nem em 300 partidas eles vão se recuperar otários rum!estralei os dedos,me encarregaram de duas funções rebatedora e atraidora de babacas,acho melhor começar meu trabalho,dei um sorrisinho para aquele cara qual é o nome assim Paul ele pigarreou, arrumei a saia e a blusa alisando-as com as mãos enquanto fazia isso me tornei o centro das atenções.

— Hã...ok agora podemos começar não é ou a senhorita quer ir até o banheiro retocar a maquiagem?!.-disse Caius com tom sarcastico e afiado.

— Seria uma boa,mais acho muito melhor esperar e presenciar a cara dos futuros perdedores.-eu pisquei e dei um sorrisinho. Aro apitou e começou o jogo.

**Pov Edward.**

Nós já estavamos no final da quinta e ultima rodada estava empatado2X2, estavamos á um ponto da vitória,eu tinha eliminado Quil e Bella eliminado Collin sem comentar que ela fez Paul cair 3 vezes em menos de 20 minutos com seus sorrisinhos e piscadelas,enquanto nosso time ria com a falta de concentração que Bella provocava nos Tiger's (n/a: ridiculo eu sei ¬¬' mente sem idéias), Caius esbravejava do outro lado do campo "_Paul seu inutil o que está fazendo bebeu antes de vir jogar_?".

Bella e Emmett pareciam duas crianças dentro de campo, a ponta do campo que os dois estavam virava um showzinho particupar a cada fim de rodada,eles faziam uma dancinha estranha misturavam psy com uns passos doidos bom nele ficava estranho já nela nem comento (n/a: pois pra mim é o contrario XD).

— Escuta Bella se nós não ganharmos vc esta fora do time.-Ameaçou Marcus,chantagem era sacanagem pô,já ia me meter e dizer a ele que ela ficava e pronto pq se ela saisse ele ia ter que arranjar dois jogadores novos.

— Marcus querido se queres me tirar do time arranje algo que fulsione!pq perder não está no meu vocabulário!.-ela deu um sorriso presunçoso e desafiador a o bastão nos ombros e caminhou até atrás de Emmett.

Brad lançou a bola e Bella acertou em era tudo ou nada Paul correu pelo corredor esquerdo enquanto Bella corria pelo direito,agora eu juro que vi aquela tipica cena de filme em camera lenta os dois pareciam correr na msm velocidade então não se sabia quem ia chegar na base primeiro."Vai Bella,vai Bella" ouvi nossos companheiros incentivando aos sussurros e ela não nos decepcionou no ultimo milesimo de segundo Paul se desequilibrou tropeçando nos próprios pés e caiu de cara no chão acho que alguém comeu areia de almoço hj,foi hiláriante.

— Yes!we are the best (nós somos os melhores).Bella gritou levantando o braço esquerdo no ar.

**Pov Bella.**

Foi uma euforia só eu pisquei e já rodeada pelos meus companheiros.

— Isinhaaa vc é a melhorrrr!.-disse Emmett me dando um abraço quebra ossos.

— Eu...respirar.-eu disse tentando me livrar do que eu entitulei "abaraço da morte".

— Emmett vc vai mata-la!.- acho que Felix me viu mudando de cor.

— Ah! desculpe.-ele me soltou e riu enquanto eu tentava achar meus pulmões.

— Parabéns Bella tenho que adimitir que te subestimei.- Caius disse enquanto ele e o time se aproximavam de nós.

— Sem problemas,sempre fazem isso!ah! Paul me desculpe pelos hematomas.-eu disse em um tom divertido.

— Tudo bem...mais já vou avisando da próxima vez não vou dar mole só pq vc é mulher hein!.-ele retrucou com o msm tom que o meu.

— Oh! pode crer que eu tmbm vou vir com artilharia pesada.-lhe dei uma piscada os outros riram.

— Agora vamos cambada todos para o chuveiro vamos, vamos..-todos foram para o vestiário e eu fiquei afinal não ia tomar banho com aquele monte de marmanjo até í cadê o Cullenzinho?.Senti alguém no abraçando por trás.

— Amor vc foi um máximo.- Uma voz rouca sussurou no meu ouvido,eu estremeci,virei-me para fitar seus olhos verdes,e ele continuou com as mãos na minha cintura.

— Gostou? eu disse que eles iam engolir mais que poeira.-nós rimos ele inclinou-se e me deu um selinho.— Cullenzinho ficou doido vão nos pegar!.-eu o repreendi.

— Tudo o que é perigoso é mais gostoso!.-ele disse e riu. Eu abri a boca para protestar mais já era tarde de mais sua boca já estava contra a minha os protestos foram totalmente esquecidos assim como a forma de se respirar,como é que era msm?!

* * *

**Obrigadaa por terem lido mais um capitulo então que tal gostaram????**

**comentem please preciso saber o que vcs acharam ok's?!**

**beijkAs ;)**


	16. Surto ou não surto eis a questão!

Oláááá fofys du meu coração...muitissiiiiimOoOo obrigada por comentarem flores A-M-O-D-O-R-O todas vcs XD.

bjos bjos

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

Pov Bella.

Vô te contar até parace que o Cullenzinho não respira acho que a essa altura eu já tava era roxa e nós já tinhamos entrado para o guinness book como o beijo mais longo da face da terra.

— _Perai já volto vou ver o que cabeçudo tah fazendo que está demorando tanto.-_Escutei Emmett falando de dentro do vestiário e logo depois veio o barulho de passos cada vez mas perto e o meu folego cada vez mais longe.

— Ed..Edward...hum.-eu tentava falar com a boca dele ainda colada na minha e a cada sinal que eu dava de me afastar ele me apertava mais.

Passos mais perto.

Passos mais perto.

mais perto.

mais perto.

mais...ahhhhhhhhhh estão chegando.

— CABEÇUDO.-Os passos gritavam,quer dizer não era os passos que estavam gritando mais ah vocês estenderam.

MAIS PERTOoOooOOo,com toda a força que o meu ser possuia eu empurrei Edward que caiu no chão de bunda.

— O que vc tá fazendo cabeçudo sentado no chão?.-Emmett perguntou e Edward estava com cara de tacho e eu tentando melhorar meu estado meu selvagem.

— Ah! na-nada não sabe eu resolvi voltar aos tempos de criança e rolar um pouco na areia sabe como ne?!.-Ele disse meio sem graça,eu olhei pra ele e revirei os olhos tipo "que desculpa mais idiota" ele deu os ombros tipo "falei a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça".

— Sério?! eu posso brincar tmbm posso,posso?!.-Perguntou Emmett pulando e batentos palminhas tipo a Alice, iiiii aboiolo, vezes me pergunto se o Carlisle não colocou drogas no leite quando esse moleque era pequeno ¬¬'.

— Eu acho melhor não Emm deixa o demente do seu irmão ai...-Edward estreitou os olhos.- pq a gente não vai dar uma volta hein?!.-eu disse.O que é? eu tinha que tira-lo daqui o mais rápido possivel vai que o Cullenzinho da uma de tapado e fale alguma besteira.

— Tudo bem.-ele me deu o braço e eu entrelacei o meu no dele,quando iamos nos afastando eu olhei por cima dos ombros e Edward ainda nos fitava perplexo eu lhe mandei um beijinho ele fez uma careta, riu mais logo depois retribuiu o gesto.

— VÁ TOMAR UM BANHO CULLENZINHO VC "TÁ" FEDENDO.-Eu gritei de costas só para alfineta-lo mais cheiroso do que ele estava era praticamente impossivel,ele praguejou um "Vá se dana ".Eu ri.

— Ei Isinha pq seu cabelo tah bagunçado desse jeito.-Emmett perguntou rindo.

— Hã...ah não é um novo tipo de penteado vindo lá do...do...Brasil isso do Brasil.-eu gaguei até não poder mais.

— Ah é?! Até parece que estava se agarrando com alguém.-Emmett disse num tom divertido, eu arregalhei os olhos.

— Hahaha.-eu ri sem graça tentando desfarçar que fui pega,ouvi passos virei e lá vinham Jazz,Jake e _meu _Cullenzinho,ufa já achei que ia ter que dar uma desculpa estúpida pro Emmett.

Nós nos juntamos e entramos no carro fui na frente com Edward e os meninos foram atrás com Emmett reclamando que estava com fome.

Como será que isso vai acabar?! tenho certeza que nada bem! o que eu estou fazendo melhor falando no que eu estou no transformando?! ficar com dois homens ao mesmo tempo isso vai contra todos os meus principios!o que eu faço?o que eu faço?! ahhhhh vô ficar louca.

Mergulhada em meus pensamentos que se continuassem concerteza iriam me levar para um manicomio em dois tempos, ouvi 4 vozes me chamarem."Bellinha"."Bells","Isinha","Bella".

— Belllaaaaaaaaaaaa.-alguém gritou.

— Hã?! que?! que foi não grita não so surda!.-eu disse colocando as mão nos ouvidos.

— Você dorme acordada....fica brisando e não quer que nós gritemos.-disse o Cullenzinho revirando os olhos.-O que aconteceu está tão distraida.-ele continuou com um tom preocupado.

— Ah nada não.-eu falei rindo em nenhum humor,bom o "nada não" não colou então resolvi continuar com um tom divertido para amenizar as coisas.- Eu estava aqui pensando...-mordi o lábio inferior.-Uhul que show de time são os nossos adiversários não?! Pq no nosso time não tem uns morenaços daqueles?!.-Edward fechou a cara juntamente com Emm e Jake,e eu e Jazz demos risada.

— Eu sou um morenaço baby!.-Jake se pronunciou com presunção,encostando o queixo no meu banco.

— Tenho um morenaço em casa e nem percebi isso.-eu disse rindo,Edward fechou a cara mais ainda, desviei meus olhos dele e olhei para frente com um sorriso.-mais eu estou na época de me enteressar por branquelos.-Jake bufou e eu estreitei os olhos e vi Edward abrindo um sorriso torto.

Chegamos em casa e encontramos Alice engranhada no sofá com uma caixa de chocolate no colo e em prantos como ela podia chorar assistindo "sherek"?. Bom não custa perguntar.

— Lili pq vc está chorando vc está assistindo Sherek e não Titanic!.-eu disse enquanto via Emmett ir fazer um "lanchinho" com Jake e Edward e Jazz sentava-se do lado da dela (da Alice).

— Vc...vc não vê Bella é tão triste.-ela disse soluçando.

— O que é triste nisso maluca?.-eu perguntei rindo,e ela virou pra mim incredula será que eu deixei passar algo?!.

— Bella ela fica verde,verde!tenho tanta dó da Fiona.-ela desabou a chorar.

— Calma amor verde é uma cor boa é...é esperança.-Jazz disse enquanto a abraçava tentando fazer o choro parar.

— É msm?! se eu ficasse verde vc ainda ficaria comigo com o Sherek fez com Fiona?.-Ela perguntou É CLARO QUE O SHEREK ACEITOU ELA,ELE TMBM ERA VERDEEE!!.-me deu vontade gritar pra ela mais não ia estragar o momento "verde" deles.

— Claro amor! vc é perfeita de qualquer jeito!.-ele olhou para porta da cozinha como se conferisse que nenhum dos meninos estariam lá então melhor eu ir tomar meu banho que eu ganho mais vai que eles resolvem fazer coisas proibidas para menores de 30 !.Subi as escadas correndo e fui tomar um banho.

Pov Alice.

ELA FICO VERDE BUAÁÁÁÁÁ.

Perai eu acho que uma boa base e um corretivozinho vai resolver Alice vc é um genio. (n/a: ¬¬').

Pov Bella.

Depois de tomar um banho bem quente deitei na cama e apertei o botão da secretária eletronica do telefone que tinha no meu quarto.

_Você tem 30 recados na sua caixa de ligações._

_(n/a: ah eu inventei isso mais vale né?! =p ).-apertei o botão de novo para os recados serem executados mais quem diaxo que tinha me ligado 30 vezes?!. _

_1 recado recebido hoje ás 12:30.-_

_Som do bipe._

— _Bells a gente precisa conversar_ _me liga!.ah! é o James.-_Eu suspirei a voz dele denunciava que ele ainda estava bravo.

_2 recado rebido hoje ás 12:33.-_

_Som do bipe relaxei na cama e fechei os olhos estou vendo que vou ficar aqui por algum tempo._

20 minutos depois...

Já estava no 29° recado e juro que se alguém não tivesse abatido a porta ao entrar eu teria caido no sono,abri os olhos e vi Edward se aproximando com um sorriso.

— Então amor...

— Shhh.- eu o enterrompi e ele se calou assim que ouviu a voz que vinha da secretária fez uma careta,e deitou-se ao meu lado.

_Este é seu ultimo recado deixado hoje ás 16:00.-_

_Som do bipe._

— _Bella não seja infantil ok's?!nós precisamos conversar eu sei que vc está me ouvindo...qual é amor nós nunca brigamos essa forma...tah eu fui precipitado mais o que vc faria se me pegasse hã...naquelas condições com uma mulher hum?! por favor entenda o meu lado princesinha,me liga bjos._- Edward bufou.

_Fim das suas mensagens._

Eu ia abrir a boca para falar e o telefone tocou apertei o botão do viva voz.

— _Bella vamos atenda_.-A voz de James era cheia de desespero, suspirei,olhei para Edward que assentiu com a cabeça.

— Oi!.- eu disse mais seca do que havia planejado.

— _Ah! até que enfim_.Ele murmurou baixo.-_Podemos conversar?.-_perguntou com receio,eu pensei por um momento.

— Tudo bem! fale então.-minha voz continuava vazia.

— _Não por telefone pode me encontar amanhã?_.-sua voz era cautelosa.

— Hum...claro onde e a que horas?!.

— _De manhã ás 10 está bom pra vc?no café Les Deux Magots._-Ele sugeriu.

— Ótimo ás 10 então!.-eu confirmei.

— _Tá...tchau bjos te amo_.-Veio uma fisgada no meu peito.

— Tchau tmbm..._te amo_.-As ultimas palavras sairam como um engasgo,ele suspirei mas não tive coragem para olhar para Eward."_Para de ser froxa mulher o que é isso?! quer acabar com nossa reputação?!_" meu subconsciente dizia ,mais que droga reputação?!.Senti ele me abraçar e colocar o queixo me meu ombro eu finalmente relaxei.Já estava tarde pq eu já estava com sono eu me aninhei nos abraços de Edward era tão uma pergunta surgiu em meus pensamentos.

Pov Edward.

Eu e Bella estamos abraçados em um silêncio confortável ela distanciou-se um pouco de mim eu ia puxa-la de volta.

— Cullenzinho.-Já disse que adoro quando ela fala "Cullenzinho"?! ela faz um biquinho tão adoravel iiii acho que isso pareceu meio gay.

— Diga princesa.-eu a incentivei a continuar.

— Se seu pai vai se casar com a minha mãe então...nós seremos irmãos não é?!.-ela brincava com uma mecha dos cabelos.

— Hum eu acho que sim.-eu respondi sereno.

— Eca!.-ela fez uma careta.

— O que?.- eu perguntei curioso.

— Eu beijo meu irmão.-eu ri.

—Hum...eu tenho uma irmã gostosa.-eu disse em um tom malicioso.

— Credo Cullenzinho isso soou nojento.-ela me deu um tapinha no ombro,depois passou os braços no meu pescoço eu a puxei pela cintura para mais perto encostei meus lábios rosados,o beijo começou calmo e delicado mais não durou muito dessa forma,não sei pq não consigo ficar calmo com essa mulher,puxei para mais perto ainda e a beijei com mais intensidade enquanto uma das minhas mãos traçavam suas curvas deleniadas.

Pov Bella.

Nunca conheci cara que beijasse melhor que esse,ele sempre começava calmo e lento e em um piscar de olhos eu já estava ofegando pela tamanho voracidade que ele avançava.

Estava tudo numa boa,tirando que eu estava já estava morrendo de falta de ar,ai eu senti uma de suas mãos subirem pela minha coxa e aperta-la,opa!alerta vermelho,tirei uma de minhas mãos que estava no cabelo dele e segurei-a (a mão dele).

— Olha a mão boba irmãozinho.-eu repreendi e ele riu malicioso e finalizou o beijo com um...dois...três selinhos me aconcheguei em seu abraço protetor e encostei em seu peito,ele começou a sussurar o que me parecia uma canção de ninar meus olhos ficaram pesados e impossiveis de serem deixados abertos.

* * *

Acordei com os raios de sol que entravam pela porta de vidro da sacada pisquei algumas vezes e tatei a cama que estava vazia Edward devia ter descido para tomar café,falando em café que horas são?! fitei o relogio e aii caramba não acredito 9:30 levantei em salto da cama e fui direto para o banheiro tomei uma banho rápido,coloquei uma calça jeans skinny uma blusa preta e uma sapatilha da msm cor.

— Bom dia amor!.-disse Edward entrando no quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã.-trouxe seu café da manhã.

— Bom dia!.-eu respondi lhe dando um beijo rápido.-obrigado.-peguei a bandeja coloquei no criado mudo ele sentou-se na beira da cama,enquanto me observava tentar fazer tudo ao msm tempo colocar os brincos,fazer a maquiagem e tomar café.

— Tem que ir msm?.-Ele perguntou tinha uma gota de tristeza em seu tom de voz,eu engoli seco.

— kinny uma blusa preta e uma sapatilha da msm cor.

— Bom dia amor!.-disse Edward entrando no quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã.-trouxe seu café da manhã.

— Bom dia!.-eu respondi lhe dando um beijo rápido.-obrigado.-peguei a bandeja coloquei no criado mudo ele sentou-se na beira da cama,enquanto me observava tentar fazer tudo ao msm tempo colocar os brincos,fazer a maquiagem e tomar café.

— Tem que ir msm?.-Ele perguntou sua voz tinha uma gota de tristeza no tom,eu engoli seco.

— Desculpe.-Foi a unica coisa que eu consegui formular lhe dei um selinho e sai do quarto.

z88;

Pov Edward.

Ela saiu e eu me joguei literalmente em sua cama tudo naquele quarto tinha o cheiro dela.

Pq logo eu? o que eu fiz para merecer?.

Fui me apaixonar logo por uma garota pq é de certo para mim ela ainda era uma criança eu era 5 anos mais velho que ela (n/a: ou seja ela tem 18 e ele 23 fofis =P).

Além do mais olha na silada que eu caí,ela jogar tudo para o alto como qualquer garota "normal" faria quando encontrasse alguém que goste,é pq eu suponho que ela goste de mim,nãooo ela tem que fazer ao contrário ela joga a felicidade fora só para fazer outra pessoa feliz e ignorar que ela vai ser que nas outras garotas surtem efeitos provocam o msm que droga! pq justo essa mulher tem que ser tão complicada?!.

z88;

Pov Bella.

z88;

Cheguei no café e James já estava sentado em uma das mesas,bom ele não estava sentado na mesa e sim na cadeira ah! deixa pra lá ele já estava lá e pronto!

Assim que me viu abriu um enorme sorriso e eu estava me sentindo a própria "decapitadora de sentimentos" será que eu seria tão egoísta a ponto de engana-lo daquela forma?!.

— Olá...bom dia!.-Ele comprimentou-me com um beijo na bochecha e eu me sentei na mesa ah! que droga na cadeira na cadeira!.

— Bom dia.-eu respondi fingindo um sorriso por eu estava a ponto de me levantar e sair correndo.

— Então...quer pedir alguma coisa?.-ele ofereceu gentil já chamando a garç era tão doce,gentil e carinhoso e Edward era tão...tão Agrh! não nem palavra para descrever aquele demente...EU SOU UMA BRUXA *vô chora*.(n/a: iiiii tah pirando na batatinha amiga XD).

— O que vai quere senhorita.-a garçonete muito bonita por sinal na verdade eu acho que ela estava dando mole pra ele por que ela estava falando comigo mais não tirava os olhos dele.

— Hã...quero um chocolate quente com bastante creme e raspas de chocolate.-James riu.-que foi?.-eu tinha perdido que piada?.

— Nada não...é que vc realmente deve estar com os nervos a flor da pele.-ele respondeu ainda rindo.

— Pq diz isso?.-agora estava curiosa.

— Bom pq vc só come ou toma algo que tem chocolate quando esta nervosa.-eu ri sem graç serio nem eu sabia dessa.A garçonete trouxe uma enorme xicara de chocolate e eue tomei uma gole,nada melhor do que um surto por ingestão em excesso de açucar para te tirar de uma enrrascada é o que eu sempre digo ou penso tanto faz!.

— E então o que vc queria falar comigo msm?!.- eu tentei incentivar para aquilo terminar o mais rápido possivel.

— Er...Bom eu queria saber se nós não podemos esquecer tudo o que se passou nos ultimos dias...e se nós não podemos nos ?.-E agora o que eu respondo ai me ajudem o que eu faço? seria uma boa hora para dar um surto né?!.

* * *

**ENTÃO GOSTARAM?????? NÃO DEIXEM DE COMENTAR...PRECISO SABER O QUE VCS ESTÃO ACHANDO...E TMBM COMO SABEM QUANTO MAIS COMENTS MAIS RÁPIDIM EU POSTO O PRÓXIMO OK'S?!**

**BJOS BJOS **


	17. Quem diaxo é Tânia?

**OlÁAAA FLORES...EM PRIMEIRISSIMO LUGAR QUERO AGRADECER PELOS LINDOS COMENTS ADOREIII TODOS.**

**DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA...MAIS AI ESTÁ AI MAIS UM CAPITULO.**

**BOA LEITURA BJOS. **

Pov Bella.

Ok's agora ele estava com cara de cachorrinho que cai do caminhão de mudanças,virei a xicara de chocolate e bebi o que restava dele tudo de uma vez,percebi que minhas mãos tremiam um pouco isso acontecia quando eu estava nervosa sabe?!e agora era uma boa hora para ficar nervosa...eu termino e fico com Edward que era ou é sei lá o maior galinha de París quem sabe se não da França que diz que me ama e eu não sei se é verdade ou se ele só quer que eu fique caidinha por ele,que se por sinal for isso seu plano está indo de vento em polpa,e depois vai me despachar como as outras ou eu não termino e tenho um relacionamento fixo e solido com alguém que eu tenho certeza que gosta de mim de Bella,pensa...o ex-galinha ou galinha que seja,ou o estável e decidido,o que será que acontece se eu descidir no uni-tuni-tê?.

Pov Edward.

Como o affair estava fora e eu não tinha nada para fazer tomei um banho e me joguei na cama para relaxar um pouco.

_toc-toc _

— Entre.-nem perguntei quem era mais também não interessa .

— E ai maninho.-comprimentou-me Jazz enquanto sentava-se na poltrona na minha frente.

— E ai Jazz q que eu devo a ilustre honra de sua visita?.-eu disse em um tom divertido ele riu mais pareceu que veio falar de coisa seria.

— Edward eu sei de vc de da Bellinha.-Ele disse essa pegou de surpresa que é era tão óbvio assim?!.

— Sabe de que?.-1° plano se fingir de desentendido,ele riu,tah essa tatica é velha mais vai que cola.

— Eu te conheço o suficiente Edward,e além do mais vc não me engana.-Ele disse e em sua voz tinha uma gota de presunção misturada com preocupação.

— Ok! ta vc ganhou nós estamos "juntos".-eu falei a ultima palavra fazendo aspas no ar.

—Maninho vc sabe que isso não é bom né vão sair machucados.-agora a preocupação era explicita.

— Relaxa Jazz,eu sei muito bem que ela tem namorado e tudo mais se isso acabar mal,vai estar tudo bem eu parto para outra.-nunca menti tanto na vida como agora.

— Não estou falando só por vc cara...a Bells é uma garota incrivel,se vc machuca-la pode não ser a msm coisa pra ela do que era vc.-tah agora ele está me confundindo.

— Do que está falando jazz eu nunca a magoaria.-isso é a mais pura verdade.

— Por acaso vc esqueceu da Tania?.-ele não me deixou responder.-Edward a Bellinha não é uma daquelas mulheres que vc pega e deixa por aí tipo Katie,Marina,ou tantas dezenas e dezenas que vc leva para cama e se elas não procurassem seu numero na agenda telefonica e te ligassem e quando vc atendesse e perguntasse quem era nem saberia nome delas ,não faça ela destruir o namoro dela por um simples capricho seu!Ela é diferente Ed...se eu não tivesse minha Alice eu realmente gostaria de uma mulher como ela.-a ultima parte foi num tom divertido mais ele falava sério.

— **Não é capricho**!-eu quase gritei em plenos pulmões.- e com a Tania quando nós voltarmos para faculdade eu termino com ela tah legal afinal vc sabe por que eu a namoro não é?!.-Eu sabia o que eu estava fazendo tah certo que eu nem lembrava que Tania existia (n/a: nossa como vc é cruel ò.Ó.Ed: não sou cruel quem lembraria da Tania estando com a minha Bella?!.N/a: Bom é verdade se eu estivesse com seu irmão mais velho não lembraria nem meu nome usahsuhasuha. Ed: ¬¬').

— Se não é capricho é o que então? sim eu sei que só está com a Tania pq que Ben o irmão dela que está fazendo sua carreira decolar ok mais....

— Jazz é serio eu sou louco por aquela menina e eu sei que ela gosta de mim tmbm.-prefiro pensar assim pelo menos.

**link: (**.com/watch?v=EViRjxdFrh4&feature=related**)**

**I'm Crazy For This Girl - Lifehouse**

She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl

She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
As she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she'll figure out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl

Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
AS she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl

**Tradução -Sou louco por esta menina.**

Ela desce a janela  
E ela  
por cima do som  
Dos carros que passam por nós  
E não sei por que  
Mas ela mudou minha cabeça

Você olharia para ela?  
Ela olha para mim  
Ela me faz pensar nela constantemente  
Mas ela não sabe como me sinto  
E enquanto ela segue sem nenhuma dúvida  
Me pergunto se ela percebeu que  
Sou louco por esta menina  
Sou louco por esta menina

Foi ela quem me abraçou  
na noite em que  
O céu caiu  
E em quem eu estava pensando quando  
O mundo não terminou  
Por que não sabia o que sei o agora

Você olharia para ela?  
Ela olha para mim  
Ela me faz pensar nela constantemente  
Mas ela não sabe como me sinto  
E enquanto ela segue sem nenhuma dúvida  
Me pergunto se ela percebeu que  
Sou louco por esta menina  
Sou louco por esta menina

Agora mesmo  
Face a face  
Todos os meus medos  
Distantes  
E agora mesmo  
Estou pronto para passar o resto da minha vida  
Com você

Você olharia para ela?  
Ela olha para mim  
Ela me faz pensar nela constantemente  
Mas ela não sabe como me sinto  
E enquanto ela segue sem nenhuma dúvida  
Me pergunto se ela percebeu que  
Sou louco por esta menina  
Sou louco por esta menina

Você olharia para ela?  
Ela olha para mim  
Ela me faz pensar nela constantemente  
Mas ela não sabe como me sinto  
E enquanto ela segue sem nenhuma dúvida  
Me pergunto se ela percebeu que  
Sou louco por esta menina  
Sou louco por esta menina

(tradução vagalume).

— Tudo bem Edward!.-ele se deu por vencido.- só espero que vc sabia o que está fazendo se levantou e se dirigiu a porta.

— Vlw maninho.-eu agradeci ele se preocupa de verdade eu sabia disso mais eu realmente sei o que eu estou fazendo ,bom eu acho.

— De nada.-ele sorriu e abriu a porta.

— Ah! Jazz não comente nada com ninguém vlw?.-era melhor previnir e pq se a anãzinha o mundo inteirinho iria saber.

— Seu segredo está bem guardado comigo.-ele tirar onda com a cara dele.

— Não vem não seu Jazz pq não so só eu que estou de casinho as escondidas né?! vc e uma certa baixinha.-eu alfinetei e ele fez cara de espanto por alguns segundos depois nem tinha percebido que tinha vacilado na hora de "cantar" a Bella..." _se eu não tivesse _**minha **_Alice_".

— É quem pode resistir.-Pois de dizer isso a porta se ótimo Jazz agora eu tenho um serio problema que eu já tinha mais não lembrava chamado Tania e esse pode crer que é um problema dos grandes não não dos gigantes.

Abri a gaveta do criado mudo e peguei uma caixinha preta de aveludo...é isso ai que vcs estão pensando...bom eu estava passando em frente a uma joalheria e vi esse anel achei que era a cara dela então resolvi comprar...mais pelo visto me esqueci de que ela não poderia usar...

Pov Bella.

Oh! indecisão cruel. "_ vc pode ficar com qualquer um...pq ficar ai escolhendo_?!" ok! essa mente não minha,cala a boca...mente tem boca?!to maluca realmente.

— E então Bella o que me diz?.-ele presionou.

— Hã...será que dá para nós irmos para um lugar mais reservado?.-é isso mesmo eu já tinha tomado minha decisão e não iria voltar a trás, "_É isso ai garota é assim que se fala! se o gostosão lá nos largar não tem importância,nós podemos partir para outra,nós temos dois times de beisebol um morenaço e um grandalhão sarado e cheiroso aos nossos pés ... pra que todo esse medo se não der certo com um vai com outro,homem é que não vai faltar!_ ".Nossa as vezes não,não eu tenho certeza de que eu tenho duas personalidades pq meu subconsciente parece uma vaga de primeira que passou uns tempinhos no xadrez,e eu Isabella "_boazinha _"," _Vc boazinha?mais nem aqui nem no Paraguai_.".Fica quietinha aí o vaga de primeira!ó-t-i-m-o tô discutindo com meu subonsciente de novo."_Olha não humilha não hein,eu sou vc!_".

— Claro.-ele fez um gesto para a garçonete se aproximar.-será que vc tem um lugar mais reservado?.

— Sim senhor me acompanhem.-nos levantamos e seguimos ela até o fundo do café que era muito aconchegante por sinal sofás vermelhos em volta de mesas,nós nos sentamos.-mais algo?.

— Oh sim me traga mais uma xichara de cholate só que agora com o dobro de raspas de chocolate!.-ok eu estava mega hiper nervosa e se ele desse um pitti e fizesse que nem aqueles namorados doidos e obsessivos que depois que as namoradas terminam eles as perseguem e depois ás matam aiii que medo Oo.

— Vc deve msm estar nervosa...vai acabar tendo um surto por ingestão exagerada de açucar."_é isso msm que eu quero"._-eu ri sem graça,a garçonete me entregou a xicara.- então pode falar Isa.-Tah agora ele vai ficar me chamando por apelidos melosos só pra eu me sentir culpada quando ele estiver prestes a me matar com uma faca enferrujada não quero nem imaginar.

— Jay-jay er sabe o que é...-é melhor eu devagar.

— Diga Bells ta me deixando nervoso.-Ahhhhh viu ele tá ficando nervoso eu deveria ter feito meu testamento eu deixo minhas roupinhas de grife para minha prima Lili....

— É que....-o meu bastão altografado pro Emm....

— Vamos Bells não pode ser tão dificil!.- os meus sapatos para minha irmão Rose msm que ela não goste de mim.... e pro Jake eu deixo minha Kawasaki acho que ele vai gostar ...-Isabella!.-*chora* ele me chamo de Isabella agora sim eu tô mortinha...para minha mãe deixo todas as fotos de recordação da sua filha assassinada pelo quase-ex-namorado...para meu quase-pai-lindo Carlisle eu deixo minha mãe e pro meu Cullenzinho deixo meus perfumes para ele lembrar de mim e meu bebê meu carrinho.

— .....

— Isabella!.-oh eu não consigo falar!.

— Euqueroterminarcomvc.-droga! acho que falei muito rápido.

— Que?fala devagar.-eu suspirei.

— Jay desculpe mais não dá mais.-eu disse com a cabeça baixa.

— ....

Tah agora ele dá o pitti,eu levantei a cabeça e por uma fração de segundos vi todos os sentimentos misturados passar por seus olhos azuis primeiro confusão ai veio a dor depois a decepção seguida de...de...não consegui identificar.

— E ele não é?.-ele resolveu se pronunciar.

— O que?.-agora eu que estava confusa.

— O Cullen!.-isso não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação.-eu sei que é ele.

— Jay eu não queria....-ele me interrompeu

— Não se preocupe princesa.-ele deu um sorrisinho fraco,isso era sinal de que ele estava planejando me sequestrar?!,

— James...-ele me interropeu novamente.

— Bella na hora que eu vi vcs dois juntos eu sabia que isso iria acontecer...-ele estava calmo isso era sinal de que ele era um psicopata?!vou morrer.- e ...não tem problema...

— Não...não tem problema?!.-agora sim eu pirei na batatinha eu ouvi "não tem problema"?.

— É Bellinha.-a voz dele tinha um tom triste.-quando se ama uma pessoa de verdade quer se ver essa feliz e se ele irá que será feliz está tudo bem!.

Ok agora ele estava jogando com o emocionau?apelando para culpa?.

— Bom...se fosse só ele que estivesse a fim de vc eu realmente iria bater de frente com ele.-ele riu.-mais como vc tmbm está não posso fazer nada!.-o tom voltou a ser triste,senti meu olhos se afundarem na humidade,levantei-me dei a volta na mesa sentei-me em seu colo e lhe dei um abraço não poderia evitar.

— Oh! Jay...

— Eu te amo Bella de verdade!.-ele declarou.

— Eu tmbm Jay eu tmbm!.-era verdade mais não do jeito que eu gostava do Cullenzinho.

— Era tudo que eu queria ouvir,vc sempre vai ser minha pequenininha!.-ele disse carinhoso.

Silencio

Silencio

— Escuta Jay.-nós ainda estavamos abraçados.-quando nós estavamos juntos hum...vc e a Vic...

— Er...não Bells não...-eu sabia que sim...e sabia que ele tmbm gostava dela.

— Não precisa mentir Jay...é serio não tem problema...e então...-ele riu.

— Tá eu confesso.-eu gargalhei.

— Eu sabia!.-Sou só eu que tô achando esse jeito de terminar estranho?! acho que não mais é melhor do que ele dar um pitti me perseguir e me levantei-me e fui de volta para meu lugar e continuei a tomar meu chocolate.

— Bella...-ele quebrou o silêncio,eu olhei para ele.-é...eu naõ quero colocar coisas na sua cabeça nem nada ...não longe disso mais...-ele exitou.

— Pode falr juro que não vou pensar nada.-eu disse solene.

— Como vc sabe ou eu acho que sabe o Cullen não é hã...vamos dizer ...não é de uma mulher só.

— É eu sei.-eu disse em um tom mais triste do que queria,eu realment tinha medo disso.

— Olha eu só não quero que vc saia machucada entendi?! vc é preciosa para mim!.-ele tinha um tom preocupado.

— Obrigado Jay vc tmbm é muito emportante para mim!.-ele realmente era importante para mim.-eu tenho que ir agora.-não me aguentava de euforia tinha que contar logo para o Cullenzinho bom não que eu estivesse o obrigando a ficar comigo só pq eu terminei o namoro por ele,não mutio longe disso ele só fiacará comigo se quiser ficar!.

— Tudo bem Bella bela,nós nos vemos por ai...ainda amigos não é?.

— Obvio que sim!.-eu lhe dei um abraço e sai.

Pov James.

Esperei Bella sair e resolvi fazer uma telefonema basico.

— _Alô?!_

— Oh olá Edward é o James!.-eu precisava avisa-lo atecipadamente o que aconteceria com ele se ao menos pensasse em magoar minha pequena.

— _Ah! é vc cadê a Bella?._

— Ela já foi para casa.

— _E então o que vc quer?.-_nossa ele era a antipatia em carne e osso.

— Bom eu só quero te dar um avisinho!.

— _Sobre?!._

— A Bella....bom se por acaso vc ao menos uma vez magoar ela eu acabo com a tua raça Cullen!.-meu tom era ameaçador ele riu.

— _Como?!._

— É isso ai que vc ouviu...faça ela derramar uma lágrima se quer...e vc estará comprando uma passagem só de ida para o outro mundo!.-ele continuou rindo.-bom vc está avisado!

— _Tah pode deixar vou me lembrar disso! peraí como vc sabe que...._

— Ela te explica quando chegar aí...então tchau...Ah! Cullen.

— _Hã?!._

— Não vacila não hein...eu vô estar esperando...qualquer vacilo seu eu entro em cena...resumindo piscou ficou sem!.-meu tom era divertido agora mais eu estava falando serio.

— _Entendi tudo bem vc vai ficar esperando muiiito pq isso não vai acontecer._

— Veremos!.-falando isso eu desliguei.

Pov Edward.

Tudo bem agora eu não estava entendo nada...(n/a: Ô povinho lerdo viu suhaushausha).

Ela tinha contado a ele sobre agente?.

— CULLENZINHOOOOOOO...(N/A: ela é rapida não?!.).-Bella gritava do lado do outro lado da porta,levantei e abri a porta ela saltou em cima de mim.

— Nossa para que essa euforia toda?!.-Eu perguntei depois dela me dar um desceu do meu colo.

— Sabe...eu...eu terminei com o James.-eu não estava acreditando ela estava zoando com minha cara né?!.

— Que?.-acho que soltei em um tom muito surpreso ela me olhou confusa depois eu a tristeza em seus chocolates derretidos.

— Bom eu terminei com ele mais isso não...não quer dizer que estou te obrigando a ficar comigo é....-da onde ela tirou essa idéia abusurda"obrigando" era que eu mais queria era ficar com ela.

— Bella as vezes vc é absurda!.-eu disse rindo e a abraçando.

— É serio não precisa...-eu a calei com um beijo paixonado,mais ela parecia ainda não acreditar então fui até o criado mudo e peguei a caxinha a abri e mostrei para ela.

— Isabella vc quer ser minha namorada?.-ela me olhou perplexa,que é era tão dificil de acreditar em mim?!.-e então quer?.

link: .com/watch?v=Z7Gyrp19ovM

**My Love--- Justin Timberlake**

Ain't another woman that can take your spot my-

If I wrote you a symphony,  
Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)  
If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)  
Well, baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do")

Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love

Now, if I wrote you a love note  
And made you smile with every word I wrote (what would you do?)  
Would that make you want to change your scene  
And wanna be the one on my team (tell me, would you?)  
See, what's the point of waiting anymore?  
Cause girl I've never been more sure (that baby, it's you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
And everything that you've been waiting for (just say "I do")

Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love

Shorty, cool as a fan  
On the new once again  
Still has fan from Peru to Japan  
Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan  
If you got a man, try to lose him if you can  
Cause your girls real wild through your hands up high  
Wanna come kick it with a stand up guy  
You don't really wanna let the chance go by  
Because you ain't been seen wit a man so fly  
Friend so fly i can go fly  
Private, cause I handle mine  
Call me candle guy, simply because I am on fire  
I hate to have to cancel my vacation so you can't deny  
I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try  
You don't come, I ain't gonna die  
Hold up, what you mean, you can't go why?  
Me and you boyfriend we ain't no tie  
You say you wanna kick it with an ace so high  
Baby, you decide that I ain't your guy  
Ain't gon lie, Me in your space  
But forget your face, I swear I will  
Same mark, same bullet anywhere I chill  
Just bring wit me a pair, I will

I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love

**Tradução ---- Meu amor.**

Se eu escrevesse  
Uma sinfonia para você  
Para dizer o quanto você  
É importante pra mim  
O que você faria?

Se eu dissesse  
Que você é linda  
Você seria minha namorada?  
Me responda

Baby, eu viajei  
O mundo todo  
Mas nunca vi uma garota  
Como você

Esse anel representa  
O meu amor  
Mas tem uma coisa  
Que preciso de você  
Diga "sim"

Porque eu nos vejo  
De mãos dadas  
Caminhando na praia  
Com os pés na areia

Eu nos vejo no interior  
Sentados na grama,  
Lado a lado

Você pode ser o meu amor  
Seja a minha garota,  
Você me surpreende  
Não precisamos  
Fazer loucuras  
Eu apenas quero que você  
Seja o meu amor

Então, não rejeite  
O meu amor  
Então, não rejeite  
O meu amor  
Então, não rejeite

Nenhuma outra mulher  
Vai tomar o seu lugar  
Então, não rejeite  
O meu amor  
Então, não rejeite  
O meu amor  
Então, não rejeite

Nenhuma outra mulher  
Vai tomar o seu lugar  
Amor  
Meu amor

Se eu escrevesse um bilhete  
De amor para você  
E a fizesse sorrir  
A cada palavra  
O que você faria?

Você ia querer  
Mudar de ambiente  
E passar a ficar  
Ao meu lado?  
Me responda

De que adianta  
Ficar esperando?  
Garota, eu nunca tive  
Tanta certeza  
De que você é a tal

Esse anel representa  
O meu amor  
E tudo pelo que você  
Tem esperado  
Diga "sim"

Porque eu nos vejo  
De mãos dadas  
Caminhando na praia  
Com os pés na areia

Eu nos vejo no interior  
Sentados na grama,  
Lado a lado

Você pode ser o meu amor  
Seja a minha garota,  
Você me surpreende  
Não precisamos  
Fazer loucuras  
Eu apenas quero que você  
Seja o meu amor

Então, não rejeite  
O meu amor  
Então, não rejeite  
O meu amor  
Então, não rejeite

Nenhuma outra mulher  
Vai tomar o seu lugar  
Então, não rejeite  
O meu amor  
Então, não rejeite  
O meu amor  
Então, não rejeite

Nenhuma outra mulher  
Vai tomar o seu lugar  
Amor  
Meu amor

Eu me preparei, Jay-Z  
Quero essa gata para mim  
Tranqüilo e na paz,  
Novo em folha outra vez  
Mas ele ainda tem fãs  
Do Peru ao Japão  
Baby, não quero  
Estragar os seus planos  
Mas se tiver namorado,  
Mande-o embora  
Garotas selvagens  
Levantam as mãos  
Quando querem sair  
Com um cara sinistro  
Você não deve deixar  
A chance passar  
Nunca a viram  
Com alguém tão estiloso  
Eu sou estiloso,  
Posso ser o tal  
Eu dou conta do recado  
Me chamam de "o cara"  
Porque eu pego fogo  
Detesto ter que cancelar  
As minhas férias  
Você não pode negar  
Que sou paciente  
Mas não vou implorar  
Se você não aparecer  
Não vou morrer  
Espere,  
Você não pode vir por quê?  
O seu namorado não é páreo para mim  
Você me quer,  
Quando não estou a fim  
É óbvio que eu  
Não sou o cara certo  
Não vou mentir, já entendi  
Juro que vou esquecer  
O seu rosto  
Eu consigo relaxar  
Em qualquer lugar  
Pode apostar,  
Não vou decepcionar

Eu nos vejo  
De mãos dadas  
Caminhando na praia  
Com os pés na areia

Eu nos vejo no interior  
Sentados na grama,  
Lado a lado

Você pode ser o meu amor  
Seja a minha garota,  
Você me surpreende  
Fazer loucuras

Eu apenas quero que você  
Seja o meu amor  
Meu amor

Nenhuma outra mulher  
Vai tomar o seu lugar  
Meu amor

Nenhuma outra mulher  
Vai tomar o seu lugar  
Amor  
Meu amor

— É Claro que eu quero seu bobo.-ela disse que abraçado.

— Eu te peço em namoro e vc me chama de bobo?!.-eu perguntei colocando o anel na sua mão direita (n/a: é nessa mão msm?!).

— É sim vc é um bobo.-ela disse brincalhona.-é lindo!.

— Eu sei que sou.-eu disse convencido.

— Iiiiii eu tô falando do anel....mais vc tmbm é lindo.

— Até que enfim adimitiu que eu sou irresistivel.-ela riu

— Muito convencido, muito convencido...vc ta precisando de um toque de humildade vc não acha sei lá que é cedo demais para um anel?!.-Isso na voz dela era medo?!

— Bella,pq cedo demais?!.-eu perguntei indignado.

— Ah sei lah...

— Amor é um anel e não uma coleira!.-Parecia até que ela tinha medo do anel pelo jeito que ela olhava.

— Ok! não é coleira tah ok.- ela deu um sorrizinho sem graça.- é que eu não so muito boa com aneis parece que eles pesam uma tonelada no meu dedo sabe sinta-se lisonjeado...a...deixa pra lá... obrigada ele é lindo!.

— Não agora conta,pq devo me sentir lisonjeado além de é claro o fato de que eu apartir de agora estou namorando com a mulher mais linda desse mundo!.-ela riu.

—Vc já usou essa cantada com quantas mais ?!, bom tah legal...fique lisonjeado pq eu já recusei três aneis-eu ri.

— Nossa!não me surpreenderia se alguém já tivesse te pedido em casamento!.-eu disse debochado.

— Bom na verdade já pediram sim!.-eu arregalhei os olhos.-quando eu estava na 5° série meu melhor amigo me pediu em casamento com um anel de chocolate.-nós gargalhamos.

— E vc aceitou?.-eu ainda estava rindo.

— Bom sim mais não durou muito tempo eu nós nos separamos!.-ela tinha um tom de puro divertimento.

— Hum e pq?.-estava curioso.

— Nós brigamos!.

— Qual foi o motivo?.

—Ele comeu aliança.-eu cai na gargalhada.

Pov Bella.

— É Claro que eu quero seu bobo.-eu disse abrançado-o.

— Eu te peço em namoro e vc me chama de bobo?!.-eu perguntei colocando o anel na minha mão um anel de platina com uma pedra grande de diamante no centro e cravejado de outars menores ao redor do aro.

**link do anel :** ..

— É sim vc é um bobo.-eu disse brincalhona.-é lindo!.Era lindo msm mais estava pesando no meu dedo se é me entendem!

— Eu sei que sou.-ele precisava de um pouco de humildade.

— Iiiiii eu tô falando do anel....mais vc tmbm é lindo.- Coloca lindo nisso uii.

— Até que enfim adimitiu que eu sou irresistivel.-eu ri,ele era impossivel

— Muito convencido muito convencido...vc ta precisando de um toque de humildade vc não acha sei lah que é cedo demais para um anel?!.- Tinha que adimitir me assustava mais do um namorado psicopata.

— Bella,pq cedo demais?!.-ele perguntou indignado.Nãos sei o que dizer...Oh! e agora quem poderá que defender?! (n/a: ridiculo eu sei ¬¬').

— Ah sei lah...-foi a unica coisa que consegui formular que por sinal foi muito mal formulada diga-se de passagem,meu cerebro não funciona muito bem quando estou tentando achar um jeito de recusar sutilmente um anel.

— Amor é um anel e não uma coleira!.-Ow concerteza era uma coleira olha só até parece que ele vai arrancar meu dedo de tão pesado.

— Ok! não é coleira tah ok.- Nesse hora eu estava tentando me convencer disso.- é que eu não so muito boa com aneis parece que eles pesam uma tonelada no meu dedo sabe sinta-se lisonjeado...a...deixa pra lá... obrigada ele é lindo!.- Não era boa era P-E-S-S-I-M-A,me davam cala- frios por isso recusei-os tantas vezes.

— Não agora conta,pq devo me sentir lisonjeado além de é claro o fato de que eu apartir de agora estou namorando com a mulher mais linda desse mundo!.-eu ri ele já devia ter usado isso com meio mundo.

—Vc já usou essa cantada com quantas mais ?!, bom tah legal...fique lisonjeado pq eu já recusei três aneis-ele riu.

— Nossa!não me surpreenderia se alguém já tivesse te pedido em casamento!.-Bom infelizmente ele não estava enganado.

— Bom na verdade já pediram sim!.-ele arregalhei os olhos.-quando eu estava na 5 série meu melhor amigo me pediu em casamento com um anel de chocolate.-nós gargalhamos.

— E vc aceitou?.-ele ainda estava rindo.

— Bom sim mais não durou muito tempo eu nós nos separamos!.- Bom alguma coisa me dizia que ele não iria aceitar que eu recusasse o anel então resolvi relaxar um pouco não poderia ser tão ruim poderia?! "_claro que não se ele terminar com a gente nós vendemos o anel parece que vale maior grana!_". Cala a matraca.

— Hum e pq?.-ele parecia curioso.

— Nós brigamos!.-eu revelei.

— Qual foi o motivo?.

—Ele comeu aliança.-ele cai na gargalhada.

— Ok mais Bells vc vai aceitar não vai?é só um ANEL!.-ele parecia não entender minha relutância.

— Ok,Ok é só um anel!tudo bem.-eu cedi que foi?! não iria ter futuro essa discução msm.

— Que tal nós sairmos para comemorar?.-ele parecia animado.

— Ótima idéia.-eu tmbm esta animada.

— Ok eu vou tomar um banho.- ele foi para o banheiro e eu sentei-me na cama dele iria descansar uns minutinhos,bom como eu não era de ficar parada isso me irritava eu me levantei e comecei um 'tur' pelo quarto dele,duas das paredes eram revestidas por uma madeira cor mogno as outras eram claras um quarto muito arrumado para um homem ele parecia bem organizado havia uma porta de vidro que dava em uma sacada.

**link do quarto do Ed:** .

Mais o que mais que interessa naquele quarto,além do dono é claro,era o piano sentei-me bancada e comecei a tocar uma das minhas musicas favoritas.

**link:** .com/watch?v=88WeO_MZijI&feature=related

— Toca muito bem para uma pirrilhinha.-ele gritou de dentro do banheiro,resolvi ignorar o 'pirralhinha' parecia até minha irmã.Parei de tocar quando ouvi algo tocando e não era o piano procurei pelo quarto de onde vinha musica até que encontrei o celular dele em cima do criado mudo olhei no visor.

_"Ligação perdida "_

_"Tania"_

Tania? quem diaxo era Tania?

Percebi passos vindo em minha virei-me,Edward estava saindo do banheiro.

— Amor quem é Tania?.

**GOSTARAMMM OU NÃO... É SÓ ROLAR O MOUSE MAIS UM POUQUINHO E CLICAR NO BOTÃOZINHO VERDE E DEIXAR SUA LINDA OPNIÃO!**

**BJoOoS**


	18. our song

Desculpem pela demora...

espero que gostem bom eu gostei * cof..cof suspeita* **Eu espero que eu não ás decepcionem!**

boa leitura

Pov Edward.

Eu estava tomando meu banho quando a ouvi começar a tocar e era que a fedelha tinha jeito pra coisa!.

— Toca muito bem para uma pirrilhinha.- Eu sabia que ela não gostava de qualquer 'expressão' que a tachasse de criança.

Ela parou bruscamente de tocar,o que sera que aconteceu?,eu encerrei meu banho e resolvi ver o que a criança estava estava de costas para mim e de frente para o criado mudo,vireou-se para mim e me surpreendeu com a pergunta que eu nunca queria que ela fizesse.

— Amor quem é Tania?.- Ouw droga! pq a Tania tem que me ligar de cinco em cinco minutos,eu não quero saber de cada punhado de neve que á na Suíça!.

— Er...Tania?.- O que eu diga " _ah! não é ninguém amor é só minha namorada da faculdade mais nada_."...eu acho melhor eu falar a verdade...ou quase por que tecnicamente não vou mentir só vou adiantar algo que vai acontecer daqui a uma semana,não é mentie né?.

— É Edward quem é Tania?.- Sua voz era afirme mais calma.

— Bom é uma **EX **- **namorada** chata que me liga de cinco em cinco minutos para me contar sobre cada lasca de chocolate que existi na Suíça.-Eu coloquei toda a minha calma em cada palavra,a parte mais verdadeira dessa frase era "namorada chata" pq aquela mulher é chata para dedeú.

— Hum...sei.- Ela me lançou um olhar tipo: "_Eu epero que vc não esteja mentindo para mim,não sou uma daquelas idiotas que vc ingana e sai ileso_!".Um arrepio subiu em minha espinha.-Tudo bem...vou me trocar.-Ela me olhou de cima abaixo,e eu acho que agora que ela persebeu que só estava de toalha,ela corou violentamente eu ri,ela pigarreou e foi em direção a porta ela ia fechar mais voltou e colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto novamente.-ah! uma dica troque o numero do celular...se é que vc não quer que sua "_ex-namorada chata_" te ligue.-Falando isso ela bateu a porta com tanta força que eu tive dó dela.

Nem longe a Tania me deixa em paz!.

Pov Bella.

Ahhh mais se ele estiver mentindo para mim não vai prestar não msm. "_Eu estou com vontade de dar umas boas bofetadas nessa Tania_"acho que meu subconsciente gosta de uma Bella,calma assim até parece uma obcessiva controle...vcs acabam de começar (literalmente) a fundo e fui para meu recanto feliz meu closet.

Peguei um vestido branco baloné que ia até a medade das cochas um casaco pink de botões duplos, que era um pouco mais comprido que o vestido um scarpin da msm os cabelos em um coque mal feito deixando varios fios soltos fiz uma maquiagem leve já que não sabia para onde ele iria me me olhar no espero do alguém entrar provavelmente ele.

Pov Edward.

Já tinha acabado de me arrumar coloquei uma calça jeans escura uma camisa branca deixando os três primeiros botões abertos (n/a: só de pensar eu já babei *_*),um tenis nike e é claro não poderia esquecer do perfume.

Fui em direção ao quarto dela,espero que ela não tenha ficado com tanta raiva que irá se recusar a sair comigo,entrei no quarto e a porta do banheiro estava fechada isso era um bom sinal significava que ela estava se trocando,é era melhor pensar assim,como de costume me deitei na cama dela para espera-la.

Ouvi a porta sendo aberta ela sorriu encostou uma mão no batente da porta e a outra colocou na cintura.

— Gosta de rosa?.-ela perguntou num tom divertido.

—Pink it´s my new obsession...(Rosa é minha nova obsessão).-eu cantei uma das frases da musica do Aerosmith, Pink ,ela riu.

— Hum...um musico classico gosta de rock?nossa eu não sabia!.-eu ri.

— Eu gosto de muitas coisas que vc não sabe!.- eu disse me levantando e indo até ela com um sorriso sua cintura.

— Ah,é?.-ela perguntou desbochada.

— É sim.-Eu me inclinei e a beijei enquanto suas mãos estavam no meu cabelo, as minhas passeavam pelo seu corpo,ela separou-se de mim bruscamente.

— Vamos logo antes que eu arranque essa sua mão boba!.-ela disse divertida e eu fiz beicinho.

Pov Alice.

Bom eu estava tentando achar minha priminha fiquei sabendo que ela terminou com o James (n/a: nossa como as noticias correm rápido,bando de fofoqueiros.),ela deve estar na maior deprê (n/a: uhul eu queria estar na deprê que ela esta e com a compania tmbm XD).Jazz disse que é melhor eu dar um tempo a ela bom e quem era eu para discordar do meu loirinho.

Pov Emm.

Eu estava assistindo o canal de esportes e comendo uma vasilha de torta de chocolate,bom naõ a vasilha estava comendo a torta sabe como é né vidro não deve ser bom.

Estava muito intediando, o Jazz é muito chato,eu queria ir consolar a Isinha sabe como é né uns beijinhos uns abracinhos um cineminha,eu faria todo esse 'sacrificio' para ve-la feliz mais nãoOO o Jazz me proibiu de ir ver a Isinha.

Ouvi passos descendo as escadas tinha certeza que eram duas pessoas e uma estava de salto (n/a: nossa o garoto tem uma boa audição Oo),era a Isinha conheceria esses passos de salto em qualquer acho que me enganei pq quando coloquei a tv no mudo os passos pararam.

Ah! eu sabia essa casa é assombrada!.

Pov Edward.

Nós descemos as escadas nas pontas dos pés, Bella disse que era melhor eles saberem que estavamos namorando todos juntos,então descidimos contar só a noite na hora do jantar.

Chegamos na sala Emmett estava vendo tv ele parecia ter nos escutado,nunca vi ninguem com melhores ouvidos que Emmett,ele colocou a tv no mudo eu e Bella paramos bruscamente tanto que ela esbarrou em vi Emmet se retorcer em um arrepio aposto que ele estava pensando em fantasmas Emmett é absurdo...uma criança gigante.

Fomos para a garagem nos esquivando como gatos sorrateiros.

Resolvi que iamos no meu Vanquish,ela não protestou.

— Onde nos vamos?.- ela perguntou curiosa.

— Num restaurante.- muito bom por sinal.

— Hum.- Ela não parecia muito contente talvez pq agora eram 11:30 da manhã.Eu arranquei com o carro.

Pov Bella.

Ele disse que nos iriamos a um restaurante ,bom não que eu tivesse reclamando mais estava afim de ir em um lugar diferente,mais e´claro que eu não iria dizer isso.

Resolvi ligar o rádio já que o carro estava em silêncio, e por uma conhecidencia muito boa por sinal uma das minhas musicas favoritas estava tocando _Our song_ da _Taylor Swift_.

Comecei a cantar em um tom médio olhando pela janela.

link: .com/watch?v=ZqYrpMRCo8w

**Our song- Taylor Swift**

__

[Nossa canção]

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car,  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel,  
The other on my heart,  
I look around, turn the radio down,  
He says baby is something wrong?,  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song,  
And he says...

****

Estava andando no banco do passageiro com meu cabelo desarrumado  
no assento da frente do seu carro  
Ele tinha uma mão no volante,  
E a outra em meu coração,  
Olhei em volta, desliguei o rádio,  
Ele disse baby há algo errado?  
Eu disse nada, estava só pensando como nós não temos uma canção  
E ele disse...

Eu arregalei os olhos quando ele começou a cantar baixinho.

****

Ele:

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window,  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know,  
Our song is the way you laugh,  
The first date, man, i din't kiss her and I should have,  
And when I got home... before I said amen,  
Asking God if he could play_ ****

Nossa canção é o barulho da porta batendo,  
Saindo tarde, batendo de leve em sua janela,  
Quando nós estamos no telefone e você falando bem baixo,  
Porque está tarde e sua mãe não sabe,  
Nossa canção é a maneira que você ri,  
O 1º encontro,"cara, eu não beijei ela, mas deveria"  
E quando cheguei em casa... antes que eu disse amém,  
Pedindo para Deus se tocaria (nossa canção) de novo.

Eu:

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day,  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on,  
And lost and thrown away,  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed,  
I almost didn't notice all the roses,  
And the note that said..._

z88; ****

Estava andando na varanda de passo em passo  
Tudo naquele dia  
Tinha dado tudo errado ou sido ignorado,  
E perdida e jogada fora,  
Fui pela corredor, bem no caminho para minha amada cama,  
Que quase não notei todas as rosas,  
E o bilhete que dizia...

Ele:

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window,  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know,  
Our song is the way you laugh,  
The first date, man, I din't kiss her and I should have,  
And when I got home... before I said amen,  
Asking God if he could play it again_****

Nossa canção é a batida na porta de tela,  
Saindo tarde, batendo de leve em sua janela,  
Quando nós estamos no telefone e você falando bem baixo,  
Porque está tarde e sua mãe não sabe,  
Nossa canção é a maneira que você ri,  
O 1º encontro,"cara, eu não beijei ela, mas deveria"  
E quando cheguei em casa... antes que eu disse amém,  
Pedindo para Deus se tocaria (nossa canção) de novo.

Eu:

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio,  
Waited for something to come along,  
That was as good as our song..._****

Ouvi todos os Cds, escutei a rádio,  
Esperei vir algo,  
Que fosse tão bom como a nossa canção...

Ele:

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window,  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow,  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know,  
Our song is the way he laughs,  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have,  
And when I got home, before i said amen,  
Asking God if he could play it again._****

Nossa canção é o barulho da porta batendo,  
Saindo tarde, batendo de leve em sua janela,  
Quando nós estamos no telefone e você falando bem baixo,  
Porque está tarde e sua mãe não sabe,  
Nossa canção é a maneira que você ri,  
O 1º encontro,"cara, eu não beijei ela, mas deveria"  
E quando cheguei em casa... antes que eu disse amém,  
Pedindo para Deus se ele não podia fazer isto de novo.

Eu:

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone,  
In the front seat of his car,  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin,  
And I...wrote down our song._

**Estava andando no banco do passageiro com meu cabelo desarrumado  
no assento da frente do seu carro,  
Peguei uma caneta e um velho guardanapo,  
E eu...escrevi nossa canção.**

Eu gargalhei.

— Vc canta bem.-ele elogiou tmbm rindo.

— Idem!.-ele pegou com o rosto perto mais não desviou os olhos da estrada e eu sabia o que ele queria eu lhe dei um selinho e ele voltou a posição de antes com um sorriso tão radiante quanto o meu.

— Chegamos.- ele disse quando nos paramos em um restaurante super hiper chique e na frente havia um parque de diversõí do carro com a maior vontade que pude ou seja nenhuma,não estava a fim de ficar sentada e muito menos de comer,bom pode ser minha impressão mais ele tmbm parecia sentir o veio me encontrar em frente a porta do passageiro e nós ficamos ali por alguns segundos revisando olhares entre o restaurante e o olhei para ele,ele olhou para mim com um brilho nos olhos verdes.

— PARQUEEEE!.- nós dois dissemos em unissimos quase gritando,ele pegou minha mão e nós atravesamos a rua correndo.

— Dois ingressos por favor!.- ele pediu ao funcionario na cabine a frente do parque mas não desviou os olhos de mim e em eu dele,ele pagou e nós entramos oparque era gigante tipo hiper-mega eu sempre fui louca por parques minha tia Renné dizia que eu era uma criança no corpo de uma mulher quando se tratava de algumas coisas.- o que vc quer fazer primeiro?.-Ele perguntou enquanto nós andavamosde mãos dadas entre as centenas e centenas de pessoas.

— Hummmm...-eu coloquei os dedo no queixo pensando.- quero ir na montanha-russa!.- eu respondi eufórica.

— Nossa!.-ele adimirou-se de algo.

— Que foi ?.-eu perguntei curiosa.

— Nada...é que eu nunca comeci uma garota como vc!.- ele disse sorrindo.- tipo regalmente as garotas que eu saia era tipo " _Edward levante o vidro da minha janela no carro não quero estragar meu penteado_".- ele disse fazendo uma voz engraçada,eu ri.- imagine andar de montanha-russa?.

— Adoro tudo que envolva bagunça nos cabelos.- eu disse bricalhona.

— Tudo bem então vamos.-nós entramos na fila.

Pov Alice.

Eu,Emmett,Jazz,Jake,e Rose estavamos na sala assistindo um filme " ataque dos coelhinhos assassinos" hausuahsuahsauh tô brincado assistiamos a "Os mensageiros",todos estanhos encolhidos nos sofas e no carpete com baldes de picoca,muito cholate,refrigerante e toda aquela besterira que nos lota de estrias.A sala estava toalmente escura apesar de ainda ser dia a unica coisa que iluminava a sala era a tv de plasma 50 polegadas,os garotos fecharam todas cortinas sem deixar nem uma fresta.

— Ahhhhhhhhh!.- eu,Rose e...e Emmett?...gritamos quando uma mulher assustadora saiu de uma mancha na e Emmett agarraram-se,não sabia quem estava com mais medo ele ou ela, e eu me agarrei a Jazz

— Calma amor é só um filme!.- ele relaxei um puco em seus braços eu estava cada vez mais apaixonada,se isso é possivel,por aquele homem.

Pov Rosalie.

— Ahhhhhh.- Eu,Alice e Emmett gritamos... acho que eu ia ficar um tempinho sem dormir sozinha...eu não estava nem vendo agarrei a primeira pessoa corrigindo,o Emmett, na nunca tinha percebido mais além de bonito ele era até que bem cheirosinho ...ROSALIE SWAN... acho esse filme me fez lavagem cerebral.

Pov Edward.

Nó já tinhamos ido na monanha-russa umas três vezes seguidas...eu acho que essa mulher deve ser algum tipo de feiticeira ou bruxa não,não bruxa não fada é melhor descrição para ela sei lá...pq parecia que ela lia meus pensamentos...nunca em todo a experiencia que tenho com mulheres encontrei uma como ela,era bonita,engraçada e ao msm tempo seria,calma mais estrassada, menina e mulher,sentimental e durona na queda,Facil e dificil de desvendar...ela era tudo o que eu procurava sem saber.

Pov Bella.

Nós rimos,conversamos,nos beijamos,sentimos adrenalina total...

Ele era magnifico,charmoso,lindo,sexy,inteligente,engraçado,por mais que não pareça de começo mais sim é muito responsável,e era o dono do beijo mais delicioso da face não,não do universo...

Será que é cedo demais para dizer que ele é o homem da minha vida?.

Gostarammmmm? ou não?reviews hein..


End file.
